Marry Me Twice
by Blood Freesia
Summary: Ahnungslos wird die 18-Jährige Bella Swan von ihren Eltern verheiratet. Als sie von ihrer Mom nach ihrem Schulabschluss erfährt, dass sie Besuch hat und daraufhin das Wohnzimmer betritt, sieht sie auf dem Sofa einen breit grinsenden Edward Cullen.
1. Prolog

_Marry Me Twice_

A.N.: Hier ist meine dritte FF. Ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr schlau ist, noch neben den anderen zwei eine neue anzufangen, aber ich _musste _diese Idee einfach umsetzen! Wahrscheinlich werde ich erstmal bei dem Prolog lassen; die restlichen Kapitel werden gepostet, wenn ich die anderen beiden FFs teilweise fertig habe.

Ich bitte um Verzeihung!!

P.S.: Das Kapitel von _The Forbidden Fruit _werde ich posten, sobald ich es von meiner Beta zurückbekommen habeJ.

Eure Steph

_Prolog_

Ich war glücklich. Glücklich, so wie jeder normale Teenager es sein sollte. Oder?

Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, ob ich meine richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte. Ich redete mir von Tag zu Tag ein, glücklich zu sein. Aber vielleicht irrte ich mich. Ich hatte einen Freund, eine tolle Familie, und einen Ort an dem ich gern wohnte. Den Schulabschluss hatte ich schon bald hinter mir, und ich würde bald aufs College gehen. Was wünschte sich denn ein 18-Jähriges Mädchen wie mich mehr?

Mein Leben verlief doch gut, oder irrte ich mich da schon wieder? Ich wusste es eigentlich gar nicht. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal das Gefühl, etwas oder jemanden zu suchen, geschweige denn, gefunden zu haben. Irgendetwas schien zu fehlen, aber ich wusste nicht was. Ich wusste eigenartigerweise dennoch, dass sich etwas verändern würde. Etwas ganz Großes würde in meinem Leben passieren.

Seit meine Mutter aus ihrem Urlaub zurück war, schien sie etwas auszuhecken, und meinem Vater schien es kaum zu kümmern. Beide waren des Öfteren ausgegangen, und haben sich mit einer Familie getroffen, die ich vorerst noch nicht kennenlernen sollte.

Aber ich lag mit meiner Vermutung goldrichtig. Es passierte etwas. Etwas, dass mein Leben aufs Neue umkrempeln sollte. Genau an dem Tag, wo mein Freund zu Besuch war, meine Mutter ins Zimmer kam und mir sagte, dass ich Besuch hätte.

Von da an nahm mein Leben einen ganz anderen Lauf.


	2. Verlobt! Hilfe!

_Verlobt?! Hilfe!_

Bella:

_Ring!_

Ein nervtötetendes Geräusch war zu hören.

_Ring!_

Schon wieder! Verschlafen drehte ich mich zur Seite, reckte meinen Arm und versuchte diesen verfluchten Knopf zu finden, der meinen Wecker für kurze Zeit lahmlegen würde. Vergebens.

Ich landete nämlich prompt auf dem Boden.

Mit lautem Aufstöhnen schlug ich die Augen auf, kroch zurück zum Nachttisch und stopfte das kleine Stück Metall sofort in meine Schublade, nachdem ich einen Blick aufs Display geworfen hatte. Es war gerade erst viertel nach sechs. Noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten, und ich hätte sowieso aufstehen müssen.

Seufzend rappelte ich mich auf und machte mein Bett, anschließend schlurfte ich lustlos ins Badezimmer. Ein Blick in den Spiegel hob meine Laune auch nicht gerade; meine Haut sah käsig aus, nahezu ungesund. Na toll. Das hatte mir an meinem heutigen Schulabschluss geradezu gefehlt. Was gab es denn Besseres verschlafen und mit roten Augenringen auf dem Abschlussfoto zu landen? Das Einzige, was ich an mir selbst mochte, waren eine braunen Augen, mein Mund und vielleicht noch meine langen braunen Haare, die mir bis zur Rückenmitte gingen. Aber das war auch schon alles. Ich war mittelgroß, schlank, hatte aber keine Modelfigur. Außerdem war ich für den Sport absolut untauglich. Ich stolperte sehr schnell, was mich selbst demütigte und mir äußerst peinliche Momente bescherte. Ich war nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit mir selbst, und man könnte meinen, dass ich an meinem Minderwertigkeitskomplex litt. Aber was machte ich mir da vor? Ich war stinknormal, und ich hatte nichts Besonderes – nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen an meiner Schule, die deutlich hübscher, attraktiver und sogar talentierter waren als ich. Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde mich mein Freund Jacob nur als Zeitvertreib benutzen.

Angewidert von mir selbst drehte ich mich weg und stieg in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser besänftigte mich für eine Weile, und für kurze Zeit vergaß ich all meine Sorgen. Stattdessen freute ich mich meinen Freund sehen zu können, der, der mir die ganzen Schuljahre über beigestanden hatte. Ich sollte meine letzten Tage noch mit ihm verbringen, ehe unsere Wege sich trennen würden. Er würde auf ein anderes College gehen als ich, aber wir haben uns gegenseitig geschworen, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Es war immerhin das Mindeste, was wir tun konnten.

Ich drehte den Wasserhahn zu, stieg aus der Dusche und schlüpfte in das Kleid, das mir meine Mom vorgestern gekauft hatte. Es war ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kleid, dennoch für das regenhafte und kalte Wetter hier in Forks Washington vollkommen nutzlos. Ich würde es sowieso nur zum Abschluss tragen, und dann in meinem Schrank vergraben lassen, wo es dann von Motten überfallen werden würde, da es sich nicht für den Alltag eignete. Seufzend zog ich mir noch die passenden Schuhe an, meine Haare trug ich offen. Nachdem ich noch einen flüchtigen Blick in meinem Spiegel geworfen hatte, machte ich mich auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche, wo mir meine Mutter René sofort einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz." Sie lächelte mir zu, und stellte den Herd an, um Pfannkuchen zu machen. Als ich nicht antwortete, sah sie mich besorgt an. „Ist alles okay?", fragte sie. Ich probierte zu lächeln und nickte.

„Fein", erwiderte sie, und reichte mir einen Teller ihrer köstlichen Pfannkuchen. Ich betrachtete meine Mutter etwas genauer. Irgendetwas schien sie verbergen zu wollen, oder irrte ich mich da? Sie lächelte die ganze Zeit, was mich misstrauisch machte.

„Bella, wir kriegen heute Nachmittag Besuch", sagte sie.

„Mhm", machte ich nur und nahm einen Bissen. „Wer ist es denn?", fragte ich anschließend nachdem ich geschluckt hatte.

„Es ist die Familie, mit der ich und dein Vater uns in den letzten Tagen getroffen haben." Summend platzierte sie einen weiteren Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller und stellte ihn neben mir ab.

„Mhm, das riecht wieder gut!", rief mein Vater Charlie genüsslich als er in die Küche trat. „Morgen, Bells! Und? Freust du dich schon auf deinen Abschluss?", fragte er ich lächelnd.

Ich nickte, jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er schien das als Vater nicht sonderlich zu merken; stattdessen widmete er sich seinem Frühstück zu.

Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten, machten wir uns auf dem Weg nach draußen. Natürlich regnete es. Ich betrachtete es aber nicht als böses Omen, denn ich war das Wetter hier in der Gegend ja gewohnt.

Ich hörte ein kurzes Piepen hinter mir.

„Das war eine SMS von ihnen", sagte meine Mom an Charlie gewandt. „Sie werden nach dem Abschluss direkt hinter uns herfahren. Du weißt schon!" Mein Dad nickte als Antwort.

Na ja, früher oder später würde ich ja wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte. Dennoch verhielt sich meine Mutter nachdem sie aus ihrem Urlaub gekommen war, ein wenig seltsam.

Nervös stieg ich ins Auto meines Vaters – ein Polizeiwagen. Charlie war hier auch als Chief Swan bekannt. Ich war seine Tochter Isabella Swan. Ich konnte komischerweise diesen Namen nie wirklich leiden, deshalb bevorzugte ich es, wenn man Bella zu mir sagte. Es klang in meinen Ohren einfach richtig.

Nachdem auch meine Eltern eingestiegen waren, fuhr mein Vater zur Schule. Zur Forks High School. Sie war über dem Highway relativ leicht zu finden. Die Schülerzahl war sehr gering, nicht so wie im sonnigen Phoenix Arizona, wo ich ein Teil meines Lebens verbracht hatte.

Als wir schließlich geparkt und das Schulgebäude betreten hatten, fiel mein Blick sofort auf meinem Freund Jacob, der mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf mich zugesprintet kam.

„Bella!", rief er und gab mir einen Begrüßungskuss auf den Mund. „Es ist bald soweit! Wie geht es dir? Alles okay? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus …" Besorgt hob er seine Hand und strich mir sanft über die Wange. Verstohlen blickte ich zu meinen Eltern, die mich unergründlich anstierten. Was hatten die denn bloß? Charlie konnte Jacob doch schon immer leiden! Er war ja Sohn eines engen Freundes von ihm, und er hatte sich gefreut, als ich ihn Zuhause vorstellte. Meine Mutter allerdings war ganz anderer Meinung. Sie fand Jacob nicht „gentlemanhaft" genug, und auch nicht so sonderlich attraktiv. Außerdem zweifelte sie an meiner Liebe zu ihm und umgekehrt, worauf ich ausgerastet war. Aber sie als Mutter müsste es ja sehen. Empfand ich wirklich so wenig für Jacob? Hatte ich mir eingebildet, ich würde ihn lieben? Oder verstand ich einfach nur zu wenig von der Liebe? René hatte gesagt, dass ich den Richtigen nicht aufsuchen sollte. Er würde schon zu mir kommen, und daraufhin hatte sie mich so eigenartigerweise angelächelt, als hätte ich denjenigen schon längst gefunden. Wahrscheinlich verstand sie sich auf dem Gebiet so viel mehr als ich.

Jacob schien meine Abwesenheit zu spüren, und zerrte mich plötzlich hinter sich her in die Turnhalle, wo die Zeugnisse ausgeteilt werden würden. Unser Schuldirektor hielt mal wieder eine schnarch langweilige Rede, die eigentlich völlig überdrüssig war. Anschließend rief er uns nacheinander auf. Mr Banner drückte uns dann die Zeugnisse in die Hand und beglückwünschte uns. Meine Aufregung klang ab, und ich ging zu meinen Eltern, die mir lächelnd gratulierten.

„Ich gehe zur Bar und besorg mir was zu trinken, wollt ihr auch was?" René stieß Charlie kurz in die Seite, dann warf sie ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Nein, Schatz, wir warten draußen." Dann drehten sie sich beide um und gingen davon. Ich fragte mich echt was das soll. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah, wie meine Eltern mit zwei anderen Personen sprachen. Ah, eine kleine Diskussion. Da mischte ich mich besser nicht ein. Schließlich zuckte ich nur die Schultern, und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Büffet.

In Gedanken versunken schlängelte ich mich durch die ganzen Leute, und als ich wieder Freiraum hatte und ich vor mich hinstarrte, stieß ich mit einer Person zusammen, die in mich hineinrannte. Erschrocken darüber stolperte ich, was typisch für mich war, über meine eigenen Füße, doch ehe ich mir eine gebrochene Nase zuzog, hielten mich zwei starke Arme fest. Erstaunt hob ich meinen Kopf und mein Blick traf auf smaragdgrüne Augen, die auf mich hinabblickten. Das waren die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Ich befreite mich umständlich aus dem Griff des jungen Mannes, rappelte mich auf und wurde rot.

„Verzeihung", nuschelte ich. Er schaute mich länger an als nötig, schließlich zuckte er nur die Schultern und meinte lächelnd: „Kein Problem. Wolltest du was trinken?" Überrascht schaute ich auf das Glas, das er mir hinhielt. Ich nickte dankbar und nahm es ihm ab.

„Übrigens, ich heiße Edward Cullen." Er reichte mir seine freie Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Bella", stellte ich mich vor und schüttelte ihm verlegen die Hand.

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Hast du heute deinen Abschluss gemacht?", fragte er und ich hörte so etwas wie ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

„Ja", antwortete ich und blickte zu ihm auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie gut er aussah. Er hatte verwuschelte, bronzefarbene Haare, ein sehr schönes Gesicht, und eine perfekte Figur. Seine vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, das mir augenblicklich den Atem nahm. Dass es Jacob gab, hatte ich in dem Moment vollkommen vergessen.

„Gehst du auf diese Schule? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen." Sein Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht haften, als wäre es selbstverständlich für ihn, jeden anzulächeln, der ihm über dem Weg kam.

„Nun ja, ich hatte meinen Abschluss letztes Jahr gemacht. Und dass wir uns noch nie begegnet sind könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass wir nie dieselben Kurse zusammen hatten, oder du mich einfach nicht gesehen hast", antwortete er ruhig.

„Das heißt, du kennst mich vom Sehen her?", fragte ich ihn daraufhin und verfluchte mich innerlich dafür. Was für eine absurd, dumme Frage. Doch er schien nichts Peinliches daran zu finden.

„Ja, das könnte sehr gut sein."

„Edward!", hörte ich ihn jemanden rufen.

„Oh, ich halte dich auf. Na dann, war schön, dich kennengelernt zu haben." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ganz meinerseits. Bis später!" Ohne, dass ich noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, drehte er sich um und machte kehrt. Bis später, hatte er gesagt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Etwas Schemenhaftes schlich sich in mein Gehirn, doch ich kam nicht darauf, was er damit meinen könnte. Was soll's, dachte ich mir.

_Sieh es als Geschenk, Bella, dass du so einer Person überhaupt begegnen durftest._

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie elend. Ich fühlte mich so, als würde ich Jacob gerade hintergehen. Schnell verscheuchte ich Edward aus meinem Kopf, und machte mich auf dem Weg zu meinen Eltern, die bereits auf mich warteten. Ohne darauf zu achten, fiel mein Blick auf Edward, der umrandet von zwei Personen war, anscheinend waren das seine Eltern. Moment, das waren doch die zwei, mit denen eine Eltern vorhin geredet hatten. Das hatte doch was zu bedeuten, oder?

„Bella!" Jacob riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich war kurz davor, die ganzen Zusammenhänge zu entziffern. Seufzend drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Hey Jake!"

„Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden", erwiderte er traurig. Das versetzte mir einen kleinen, schmerzhaften Stich.

„Was?", fragte ich ihn atemlos. „Du gehst jetzt schon?" Er nickte traurig.

„Ich dachte erst nächste Woche!"

„Das dachte ich auch. Aber mein Vater hat den Flug früher gebucht als gedacht."

„Aber…" Er nahm mein Gesicht fest in seine großen Hände und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Ganz ruhig, Bella. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich weiterhin Kontakt zu dir halten werde. Ist dir das nicht genug?"

„Doch. Aber es wäre besser, du würdest noch länger hier bleiben. Hier. Bei mir." Lüge. In Wahrheit machte es mir nicht wirklich etwas aus, dass er weggehen würde. Eigenartigerweise. Aber ich wollte, dass er hier blieb, da ich sonst niemanden hatte. Ich hatte außer ihm keine Freunde.

„Ich mache es kurz, und schmerzlos, Bella." Er küsste mich lange und leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, dann hörte er abrupt auf, und rannte weg. Ich merkte kaum, wie mir Tränen in die Augen hochstiegen, als meine Mutter einen Arm um meine Schultern legte, und mit mir zum Auto schritt.

Zuhause angekommen rannte ich nach oben, hinauf in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Ein Signal für meine Eltern, mich alleine zu lassen. Von unten hörte ich Stimmen, aber ich nahm sie kaum wahr. Ich musste erst einmal den Schmerz verarbeiten, den Jacob mir hinzugefügt hatte. Ich musste mich wieder daran gewöhnen, allein zu sein. So, wie ich es schon die ganzen Jahre war.

„Bella. Bella, Schatz, wach auf." Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und erblickte das Gesicht meiner Mutter. Sie schaute mich besorgt an, und in ihren Augen sah ich einen Konflikt, der sie beunruhigte. Sie atmete tief ein, als sie sprach.

„Es wird Zeit. Die Gäste warten schon." Sie sah mich noch einmal besorgt an, streckte zögernd ihre Hand aus, und strich mir über die Stirn. Dann stand sie auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mühsam richtete ich mich auf und ging ins Bad. Mein Gesicht sah schon etwas besser aus, da ich ein wenig geschlafen hatte.

Meine Haut war wieder porzellanweiß, so wie sie sein sollte, und von der ganzen Aufregung von vorhin hatten sich meine Wangen ein wenig rötlich gefärbt, was doch eigentlich sehr hübsch aussah. Ich kämmte mir die Haare und richtete sie ein wenig zu recht. Anschließend versuchte ich mich ein wenig zu beruhigen und ein kleines Lächeln aufzusetzen. Anschließend ging ich nach unten.

Wer auch immer dieser Gast war, er sollte mich nicht in trübseliger Miene kennenlernen. Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, gefror mein ganzer Körper auf der Stelle.

Auf dem Sofa saßen die zwei Personen, mit denen meine Eltern auf der Abschlussfeier gesprochen hatten. Neben ihm saß auch noch ein breit grinsender Edward Cullen, der mich bestimmt wiedererkennen zu schien.

„Bella, setz dich." René deutete auf den freien Platz neben ihr.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", fragte Charlie mich lächelnd. „Das ist Carlisle Cullen. Die Frau neben ihm ist Esme Cullen. Die Eltern von diesem reizenden jungen Mann Edward Cullen."

Meine Mom drückte meine Hand, bevor sie sagte:

„Schatz. Der Edward hier – er ist dein zukünftiger Verlobter."


	3. Ernste Gespräche oder doch nur Geflunker

A.N.: Hey!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Also, die Idee ist mir ganz spontan gekommen, also nicht wundern, wenn ich jetzt irgendein Mist zusammengeschrieben habe. Aber so langsam weiß ich, wie es _ungefähr _weitergehen sollte. Bitte habt ein wenig Nachsicht mit mir, ich glaube, dass die nächsten Kapitel wesentlich besser werden!

P.S.: Ich werde von morgen bis nächste Woche Mittwoch nicht da sein, also kann ich auch kein weiteres Kapitel schreiben. Sobald ich aber wieder da bin, leg ich aber wieder los, versprochen! -

Eure Steph

_Ernste Gespräche, oder doch nur Geflunker?_

Bella

Was zum… Er? _Der _gutaussehende Typ da vorne mein Verlobter? Ich konnte noch kaum meine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle halten.

„I-Ist das ein Scherz, oder was?", fragte ich fassungslos. René schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, Schatz, wir machen Ernst." Alles schien sich um mich zu drehen, so eigenartig war das Gefühl in mir.

„Aber Mom! Ich habe einen Freund!", warf ich ihr vor. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so verheiraten!" Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte mich unergründlich an. Mein Blick huschte zu Edward, der mich auf einmal sehr bedrückt anschaute. Etwas Eigenartiges lag in seinem Blick. Was sollte das? Immer noch geschockt machte ich einen Satz nach hinten und versuchte zu fliehen – und stolperte dabei prompt. Natürlich fiel ich hin. Vor Scham konnte ich meine Tränen nicht länger zügeln, ich war einfach zu durcheinander. Zügig rappelte ich mich wieder auf und rannte nach Draußen. Dass, was ich jetzt brauchte war frische Luft.

Die kalte Brise besänftigte meine Laune ein wenig. Alles, was ich jetzt gesehen und gehört habe, musste verdaut werden. Wie kam meine Mutter überhaupt auf _so _eine Idee, wie mich zu verheiraten? Ich war doch gerade mal achtzehn und hatte noch nicht einmal das College hinter mir. Ich hatte einen Freund, und das wusste sie auch ganz genau. Und jetzt kommt sie mit diesem Typen an. Obwohl … Ich musste zugeben, dass in seiner Nähe meine Knie nachgaben, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Er sah einfach göttlich aus! _Eigentlich _hatte ich doch nichts dagegen, ihn zu heiraten. Aber _Moment_! Ich liebte doch Jacob, oder etwa nicht?!

Wütend über mich selbst, versuchte ich Edward aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Bella?" Sofort erkannte ich diese Stimme, ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht jetzt.

„Geh weg", wisperte ich leise und machte einen Schritt vorwärts.

„Bella, es regnet. Wenn du hier draußen bleibst, wirst du noch krank." Er klang besorgt, und auch Schmerz lag in seiner Stimme. Was hatte er bloß? Er klang so, als würden wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen!

Ohne jegliche Erwiderung schob ich mich an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Ich warf meinen Eltern noch einen finsteren Blick zu, ehe ich nach oben stampfte. Es war alles einfach zu viel. Ich brauchte meine Ruhe.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich ein zaghaftes Klopfen an meiner Tür.

„Ich bin's", rief meine Mutter und trat ein.

„Bitte, geh. Ich möchte alleine sein." Ich drehte mich wieder um und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Bella, ich möchte mit dir reden. Ist der Edward wirklich so schlimm für dich? Warum hasst du ihn?" Ich schnaubte wütend, und versuchte ruhig zu klingen, als ich antwortete.

„Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht. Es ist halt so, dass mich die ganze Situation einfach umwirft, verstehst du? Ich kann das doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen! Wir sind im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert, Mom! Und wir leben in Forks! In Washington! Wir sind doch keine Muslimen, die irgendwelchen Sitten nachgehen!"

(A.N.: Damit will ich jetzt keinen kritisieren! Es sollte keine Beleidigung, oder so sein!!)

„Ja, ich versteh dich", erwiderte sie kleinlaut. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ob sie was sagen sollte. „Nur…" Sie zögerte.

„Nur was?", wandte ich ein, doch mein Ton war schon weitaus ruhiger als vorher.

„Nein, nein ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Sie drehte sich abrupt um.

„Ich habe aber ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, _René!_" Ich wusste, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, wenn ich statt ‚Mom' ihren Namen nannte, und ich verfluchte mich dafür.

„Du bist aber noch nicht bereit dafür." Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht zu mir umgedreht.

„Wem interessiert es denn, ob ich bereit bin, oder nicht? Ich will den Grund für diese ganze Aktion wissen!" Ich schrie schon fast, so wütend war ich.

„Verzeih mir." Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte sie sich aus dem Zimmer.

„_Das ist nicht fair!"_, schrie ich ihr hinterher. Heulend warf ich mich auf mein Bett.

_Wie konnte sie nur?_, dachte ich mir. Und was sollte das alles. Ich verstand sie einfach nicht. Nichts verstand ich mehr. Rein gar nichts. Vor Erschöpfung konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und so schlief ich ein.

Ein leises Summen unterbrach die friedliche Stille, in der ich vorhin noch geschlafen hatte. Ich blinzelte überrascht, als ich weiße Zuckerwatten entdeckte. Oder – nein! Das waren Wolken!

„Wah!", quietschte ich laut, als mich eine andere Stimme mich ansprach.

„Hey, ganz ruhig." Nicht doch…

Ich bewegte meinen Kopf nach links, und mitten in das Gesicht von Edward, der mich unsicher anlächelte.

„Was mache ich hier? Und … Was machst _du _hier bitteschön?" Das war wohl zu laut, denn eine Person, die hinter mir saß zischte, ich solle gefälligst leise sein. Ich nuschelte ein "Entschuldigung" und wandte mich wieder mit grimmiger Miene meinem zukünftigen Verlobten zu.

„Wir fliegen nach England, wo wir dann aufs College gehen werden." Er antwortete ruhig und sachlich, trotzdem schaute er mich wieder so eigenartig an. So wie gestern. Er schien es zu bemerken und blickte schnell zur Seite.

„College?! Wo sind meine Eltern?!" Die Person hinter mir zischte wieder – nur dieses Mal klang es deutlich genervter. Kein Wunder; außer mir war hier niemand zu hören. Es war alles mucksmäuschenstill.

Edward atmete tief ein.

„Nun ja, nach der … Auseinandersetzung, die du gestern mit deiner Mutter hattest, hielt sie es wohl für besser, sich vor dir … zurückzuziehen." Man hörte es deutlich, dass er nach der passenden Formulierung suchte.

„Sie will mich also loswerden?", fragte ich argwöhnisch und hob eine Augenbraue. Natürlich wusste ich die Antwort selber, und dass es nicht meiner Frage entsprach, aber ich wollte sehen, ob ich jetzt den Grund erfahren würde für diese ganze Aktion. Doch zu meinem Bedauern durschaute er mein Vorhaben.

„Nein. Sie hielt es für besser, wenn du früher nach England fliegst, damit du dich besser einleben kannst. Das war alles schon geplant, doch sie hatte gestern keine passende Gelegenheit, es dir zu erzählen. Und verabschieden konnte sie sich ja nicht, denn du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein", meinte er lächelnd. Als er gemerkt hatte, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte, schien er geschockt über sich selbst zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich jetzt nicht irgendwie kränken…"

„Passt schon", murrte ich. Wieso war ich eigentlich so gemein zu ihm? Er meinte es ja nicht böse. Oder?

„Darf ich jetzt erfahren, wie es zu unserer Verlobung kam?" Er schaute mich unergründlich an, als er schließlich antwortete.

„Also, meine Eltern haben sich mit deinen getroffen, und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Unsere Heirat war schon viel, viel früher geplant, als du denkst. Schon vor Jahren. Es liegt wohl einfach daran, dass unsere Eltern sich sehr gut verstehen, ich kann das nicht richtig erklären. Sie haben sich allerdings erst einmal entschlossen, dass wir uns verloben, und erst nach dem College heiraten. Na ja, bis dahin sind wir verlobt, danach kannst du dich ja wieder scheiden lassen." Er ratterte praktisch den ganzen Text runter, aber ich verstand den Zusammenhang nicht.

„Und warum hab ich all die Jahre nichts von dir und deiner Familie gewusst?" Er überlegte.

„Deine Eltern wollten es wohl als Überraschung betrachten, nehm ich an."

„Wolltest du mich _freiwillig _heiraten?" Er schaute mir tief in die Augen. Sie waren so schön, und ich spürte, wie mein Atem stoßweise aus meinem Mund kam. Es fühlte sich so selbstverständlich an, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe genau _so _verhielt. Es war einfach so … so vertraut.

„Gegen eine Ehe mit dir habe ich nichts", meinte er lächelnd. „Allerdings haben meine Eltern auch darauf bestanden, dich zu heiraten. Es ist also so gut wie fair für uns beide. Wir heiraten ja nicht aus Liebe" – Als er das sagte, fuhr mir ein eigenartiger, wohliger Schauer durch meinen Körper. – „aber vielleicht hoffen sie einfach darauf, dass aus uns mehr als eine Bekanntschaft werden würde."

Ich nickte – unfähig, irgendetwas zu erwidern und wurde rot. Das war ja mal wieder typisch für mich. Also, sozusagen waren wir ein Paar auf Probe. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden.

„Und … du hast also einen Freund?", fragte er mich auf einmal. Es klang unsicher, weil er nicht wusste, ob er das Thema ansprechen durfte, oder nicht.

„Ja."

„Wie heißt er, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Jacob Black." Um seine Augenwinkel zuckte es. „Ah ja, der."

Verblüfft hob ich meinen Blick. „Kennst du ihn?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich war doch auf derselben High School, wie ihr beide." Er war ratlos. Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Ich glaubte nämlich nicht, dass er Jake nur aus der Schule kannte. Es war mir ein Rätsel, dass ich es einfach nicht auf diese Antwort beruhen lassen konnte. Etwas schlich sich andauernd in mein Gewissen, unklar, jedenfalls, was mich zum Nachdenken brachte.

Edward schaute erst auf mich, dann auf seine Uhr.

„Bella, schlaf doch noch ein wenig." Ohne mich zu berühren, zeichnete er meine Augenringe in der Luft nach, und doch war seine Hand meinem Gesicht sehr nahe.

„Okay", entgegnete ich ihm und probierte zu lächeln. Eigentlich war er doch ein netter Typ. Auch, wenn ihm die ganze Frauenwelt wohl zu Füßen lag.


	4. Willkommen im Chaos der Gefühle

A.N.: Ich freue mich echt, dass meine FF schon ein paar Reviews hat. Ich werde mich bemühen, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben! Vielleicht war es ja doch keine so gute Idee, drei Storys gleichzeitig zu schreiben! xD

Ja, es gibt Fragen über Fragen würd ich mal sagen. Und jetzt hab ich endlich eine Vorstellung, wie die FF weitergehen sollen ganz fett und fiese grins.

Keine Sorge, es kommt nicht so schlimm wie ihr denkt. Na ja, vielleicht! Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr euch gerade ausmalt! muhaha

Vampyre: Tut mir leid, ich meinte es nicht so mit „Ersatzbeta". War blöd formuliert, aber ich denke, du weißt was ich meine! J

Und ich danke all den anderen dafür, dass sie meine FFs lesen. Es freut mich riesig!

Und jetzt noch viel Spaß!

Eure Steph

_Willkommen im Chaos der Gefühle_

Bella

Gerade als ich in die Welt meiner Tagträume versank, wurde ich auch schon wenig später von einer Stimme geweckt. Es war die Stimme eines Engels; sie war so samtweich und klang melancholisch, richtig schön. Doch zu dieser sanften Weckung kam auch noch ein unsanftes Rütteln an meiner Schulter hinzu und ich schlug die Augen auf. Verschlafen blinzelte ich in Edwards Gesicht.

„Hallo Schlafmütze", begrüßte er mich leise. Die Kraft seiner Augen betäubte mich und meine Sinne für eine Weile, doch ich fing mich schnell wieder.

„Nenn mich nicht so", brummelte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster, um seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte er. „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

Ich hätte darauf gewettet, dass er sich über mich lustig gemacht hatte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich ihn nun, ohne meinen Blick von der schweren Wolkendecke zu nehmen, die die Gegend zu verschlucken drohte. Eigentlich konnte ich mir ja denken, was er jetzt sagen würde.

„Wir landen gleich." Bingo.

Ich seufzte und schaute ihn an. „Und was mache ich – was machen _wir _wenn wir angekommen sind?"

„Wir werden direkt zum College fahren. Deine Mom hat zum Glück schon deine Koffer gepackt, bevor wir zum Flughafen gebracht wurden." Jetzt erst fing mein Schädel an zu arbeiten.

„Wie hast du mich ins Flugzeug befördert?", fragte ich ihn argwöhnisch. Er lächelte als er antwortete.

„Na wie wohl – ich hab dich getragen!" Das hätte ich ja wissen müssen. Schlagartig wurde ich rot. Allerdings aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

„Ich wollte dich aufwecken, aber du warst wohl immer noch ziemlich müde, deshalb hab ich's sein gelassen." Das Rot wollte aus meinem Gesicht einfach nicht verschwinden.

Edward beäugte mich skeptisch. „Was ist?"

„Ähm", war alles was ich herausbekam. Er wusste wohl, was ich in dem Moment befürchtete. Und zu meinem Pech sprach er das auch noch an.

„Übrigens, du hast im Schlaf geredet." Edward klang amüsiert. Die Farbe entwich mit einem Schlag aus meinem Gesicht.

„Und was hast du gehört?", fragte ich leicht angesäuert. Mein Tonfall und mein Gesichtsausdruck gaben wohl den Ausschlag: Er lachte, leise und himmlisch. _Bella, hör auf damit!_, mahnte ich mich selbst in Gedanken. Beleidigt wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab. Sein Lachen brach ab, und als er sprach klang er … geschmeichelt?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gerne hören willst, aber du hast des Öfteren meinen Namen genannt." Ich merkte, wie ich die Luft angehalten hatte, als ich nach Atem rang.

„Dann aber", fuhr er fort, und jetzt klang er besorgt, „hast du über den Streit mit deiner Mutter geträumt. Du sehnst dich nach deinem Freund, und du hast gemurmelt, dass du nicht heiraten willst…"

Ich erwiderte nichts. Ich war viel zu gelähmt, um auch nur einen Ton aus meinem Mund zu bekommen.

Warum musste ich auch im Schlaf reden? Damit hatte mich Renee immer und immer wieder aufgezogen, schon seit ich ein kleines Kind war. Es reichte schon, wenn sie mir zuhörte, während ich schlief; und jetzt hatte ich noch einen anderen Zuhörer am Hals.

„Aber wenn du willst, vergess ich das alles, was ich gehört habe." Er klang reumütig. Er wollte mir wohl nicht zu nahe gekommen, seitdem wir „verlobt" waren. Und nach meiner Reaktion bei mir Zuhause sowieso nicht.

„Ist schon okay", sagte ich leise. Dass ich seinen Namen im Schlaf genannt hatte, sprach er überhaupt nicht mehr an. Er selbst allerdings schien nun mit seinen eigenen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein und ich wandte mich wieder meinen zu, sodass wir den Rest des Fluges schwiegen.

Später ertönte auch schon die Ansage über unseren Köpfen, und wir landeten. Edward, der am Gang saß, stand auf und holte aus dem Fach über ihm unsere Sachen. Er half mir in meine Jacke, was mich wieder erröten ließ, zog seine an, anschließend nahm er seine und meine Tasche. Ich wollte schon protestieren, doch er warf mir einen eigenartigen Blick zu und sagte: „Lass mich das doch machen!" Ich schwieg und wir stiegen aus dem Flugzeug.

Auf dem Weg zur Gepäckausgabe stolperte ich über eine Treppenstufe, auf der noch „Vorsicht Stufe" stand. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie Edward das mit den zwei Taschen schaffte, aber irgendwie fing er mich auf, noch bevor mein Gesicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen konnte – schon zum zweiten Mal. Er lächelte mich an und ging weiter. Ich schämte mich über meine eigene Ungeschicklichkeit, wurde rot und lief ihm hinterher. Ich hätte schwören können, dass jemand hinter mir kicherte.

Schließlich hatten Edward und ich unsere Koffer geholt und wir marschierten dann nach draußen, wo wir uns eines der vielen weiteren Taxis nahmen.

Erst als ich eingestiegen war und die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, fiel mir das Wetter hier in England auf; es war wie in Forks und es regnete massenweise. Aber daran war ich ja schon gewohnt. Trotzdem würde ich gerne wieder die Sonne sehen. Es war lange her seit dem letzten Mal.

Edward sagte dem Taxifahrer, die Adresse des Colleges und schon fuhr er los. Ich ließ mich erschöpft in den Sitz sinken und betrachtete die äußere Welt, und wie sie an mir vorbeiraste. In England herrschte Linksverkehr. Daran müsste ich mich erst einmal gewöhnen, bevor ich mir ein eigenes Auto zulegte. Doch daraus würde wohl eh nichts werden. Zumindest fürs Erste. Meine Mutter hatte bestimmt schon meine ganzen Ersparnisse fürs College ausgegeben. Ich müsste mir hier einen Job suchen, um genug Geld für einen Wagen zusammenzukratzen.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr aus meinem Mund und Edward warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Als Antwort schüttelte ich mit meinem Kopf, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung sei, was definitiv nicht so war. Aber was sollte ich schon Großartiges machen? Ich hatte mit meiner Mutter noch nicht darüber geredet, ob die Verlobung legal, oder illegal war. Vielleicht sollte ich ja Edward darauf ansprechen?

Irgendetwas in mir hatte den Drang ihn anzusehen. Er war ja wirklich zu schön um tatsächlich wahr zu sein. Vorsichtig schielte ich aus meinen Augenwinkel zu ihm herüber, doch sein Blick ruhte schon die ganze Zeit auf mir, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte. Schnell schaute ich aus dem Fenster und tat so, als ob ich das schon die ganze Zeit gemacht hätte. Mein Benehmen war mir irgendwie peinlich, weshalb ich mich lieber wieder in meine Gedankenwelt zurückzog.

Ich vermisste Jacob. Sehr sogar. Ich liebte ihn wohl – oder konnte man das Gefühl so nennen, das ich für ihn empfand? Meine Mutter beschrieb unsere Beziehung immer als ‚einfaches Beisammensein'. Und ich mutete ihr wirklich zu, dass sie in Sachen Liebe mehr Ahnung hatte, als ich. Aber ich liebte Jake doch! Sonst würde ich ihn doch nicht so sehr vermissen, oder? Doch meine Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte, dass ich nicht wüsste, was wahre Liebe sei. Bestimmt hatte sie nicht gemerkt, wie sehr mich das gekränkt hatte.

Tja und dann traf ich Edward. Er war ein wirklich gutaussehender Mann, und ich wusste, dass wenn ich nicht schon Jacob lieben würde, ich mich sofort in _ihn _verliebt hätte. Diese Vorstellung ließ mich erröten.

Aber nein, dazu würde es niemals kommen. Sobald ich meinen Abschluss gemacht und Edward geheiratet hatte, würde ich mich wieder von ihm scheiden lassen. Wenn es mit uns nicht klappen würde, was eh nicht der Fall war, dann stände mir meine Entscheidung frei zur Verfügung. Bestimmt würden sich dann unsere Wege trennen.

Natürlich würde ich Jacob nicht heiraten, ich meine, _so sehr _liebte ich ihn ja nun auch wieder nicht. Und er war nicht der Mann meines Lebens, das wusste ich genau. Aber dennoch liebte ich ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

Aber die Verlobung mit mir und Edward machte mir deutlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Jacob wusste noch nichts davon, und ob ich es ihm beichten würde, stand noch in den Sternen. Aber bestimmt würde er es früher oder später herausfinden. Und wenn er es wüsste – ich würde es ihm ja erklären, dass ich daran keine Schuld trug. Aber was, wenn er mich abweisen würde? Dann würde ich ihn verlieren. Und dann wäre ich wieder allein.

Alles Fragen über Fragen spukten in meinem Kopf herum, und ich wusste auf alle keine Antworten. Vielleicht würde sich mit der Zeit eine andere Lösung ergeben. Ich persönlich, nahm mir fest vor, nie mehr als eine Freundschaft für Edward zu empfinden. Ich schwor es mir selbst, und ich wusste nicht warum. Ich wollte es einfach so. Dabei konnte ich es nicht wirklich erklären, aber ich wusste, dass ich mich zu Jacob, als auch zu Edward hingezogen fühlte.

Und ich _liebte_ Jacob, und es würde ihn verletzen, wenn er wüsste, was mit mir gestern passiert war.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage wäre, Edwards Verlobte zu spielen. Ich hatte Angst, Jacob zu verletzen, wenn ich das tat.

(A.N.: Ich weiß, das alles klang ziemlich unlogisch und durcheinander, aber ich hoffe, ihr könnt Bella verstehen, und wie sie sich fühlt.)

Das Taxi blieb plötzlich stehen und ich erwachte aus meinen Gedankengängen. Wir standen vor dem _Trinity College Cambridge_. Das war, so viel ich wusste, eines der teuersten in England.

(A.N.: Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das stimmt, aber dieses College gibt es wirklich.)

Geschockt blickte ich zu der Person neben mir, die mich anlächelte.

„E-Edward, wie soll ich denn die Gebühren bezahlen?", fragte ich ihn entrüstet. Doch sein Lächeln blieb.

„Keine Sorge, du bezahlst keine einzigen Cent."

„Was?" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. War Edward auch noch reich?

„Meine Eltern haben deinen das Angebot gemacht. Und sie haben nicht abgelehnt."

„A-Aber…"

„Nichts mit Aber, steig schon aus!", erwiderte er ruhig und reichte dem Fahrer Geld. Dann stieg er aus und machte mir die Tür auf. Er war wahrhaftig ein Gentleman.

„Danke", murmelte ich, als auch ich ausstieg – nur viel umständlicher als er.

Edward nahm beide Taschen und die zwei Koffer, doch am Ende war es ihm wohl doch zu schwer. Ich musste lächeln, darüber, dass er mir so sehr helfen wollte, also fasste ich mir ans Herz, ging zu ihm rüber und nahm ihm meine Sachen ab. Er schaute mich überrascht an. Und mir direkt ins Gesicht. Für eine Weile – es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor – herrschte Augenkontakt, doch dann brach ich ihn abrupt ab und schritt auf das schwarze Tor zu. Ich konnte der Intensität seiner Augen einfach nicht standhalten. Denn dann hätten meine Knie wirklich nachgegeben.

Ich hörte, wie er mir folgte und mich schließlich überholte, um das Tor zu öffnen. Er ließ mich passieren, dann gingen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Ich schaute mich um.

Das Gelände war sehr, sehr groß. Er glich einem Schlosspark mit einem großen Vorgarten.

(A.N.: Hier ein Bild: web./lipoff/www/england/Cambridge/Trinity College.jpg)

Es gefiel mir sehr hier und Edward schien sich auch wohl zu fühlen.

Jetzt allerdings fiel mein Blick auf die vielen Studenten, die uns neugierig beäugten. Einige unter ihnen waren wohl auch gerade erst angekommen, andere wiederrum zeigten auf mich und Edward, kicherten, oder durchbohrten uns mit ihren Blicken. Oder besser gesagt mich, denn Edward himmelten sie an. Zumindest seine weiblichen Fans – na gut, ein paar männliche waren auch dabei.

In der Eingangshalle fühlte ich mich nicht ganz so beobachtet und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Allerdings versetzte mich die Halle in übermäßigem Erstaunen; sie war gigantisch. Die untere Wand war mit dunklem, robustem Holz vertäfelt, die obere Hälfte war weiß gestrichen. Der Boden war mit schwarzweißen Fliesen bedeckt. Überall standen Säulen. Es war hier wie in einem Palast.

„Bella?" Edwards Stimme brachte mich zurück in die Realität und ich folgte ihm weiterhin bis wir vor einer massiven Holztür standen. Er räusperte sich und klopfte an.

„Herein", sagte eine tiefe und dunkle Stimme. Edward öffnete die Tür, und wir traten ein. An einem großen Schreibtisch saß ein freundlich aussehender Mann, der uns mit einer Handgeste die Sessel zum Sitzen anbot. Er war schätzensweise Mitte fünfzig, hatte graue Haare, und trug einen grauen Anzug mit Krawatte.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Martin Rees und ich heiße euch hier herzlich Willkommen. Ich bin der Direktor dieses Colleges. Sie müssen Edward Cullen und Isabella Swan sein, richtig?"

„Ja Sir", antworteten Edward und ich gleichzeitig, was uns wieder verstummen ließ. Der Blick des Direktors huschte zwischen mir und ihm hin und her, schließlich räusperte er sich.

„Ah richtig, Ihre Eltern hatten Ihre Ankunft angekündigt, Mr Cullen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie Beide sich hier wohlfühlen werden."

„Gewiss, Sir", antwortete Edward. Mir fiel auf, dass er mir ab und zu schnelle Blicke zuwarf.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Miss Swan?" Mein Kopf schoss hoch.

„D-Doch. Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft von der Reise, Sir."

Er nickte. „Haben Sie sonst noch welche Fragen?"

„Nein Sir." Wieder antworteten Edward und ich gleichzeitig.

„Gut. Dann melden Sie sich bitte im Raum nebenan, damit Sie ihre Zimmer bekommen. Übermorgen beginnt der Unterricht. Wir erwarten von Ihnen, dass Sie pünktlich zur Stunde erscheinen."

„Gewiss Sir."

„Und Sie Miss Swan, erholen Sie sich, ja?" Edwards Wangen zuckten. Er kämpfte, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Ich stieß ihm mit meinem Ellbogen unmerklich in die Seite.

„Sobald etwas ist, können Sie sich gerne bei mir melden."

„Natürlich Sir. Vielen Dank Sir", antwortete Edward und wir erhoben uns von unseren Plätzen.

„Na dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück und Erfolg auf unserem College."

„Dankeschön Sir."

Draußen steuerte Edward auch schon die nächste Tür an. Der Raum war stickig; es roch hier nach eigenartigem Parfum. Eine ältere Dame saß hinter einem Berg von Papieren und Akten. Ihre Brille rutschte hin und wieder von ihrer Nase, und als sie mich und Edward erblickte, fiel sie zu Boden.

„Ah, Mr Cullen und Miss Swan. Herzlich Willkommen. Ich werde Ihnen sofort Ihre Schlüssel überreichen, einen Moment, bitte." Nachdem sie ihre Brille wieder aufgehoben hatte, verschwand die Frau in einen anderen Raum, und kam kurze Zeit später auch schon wieder zurück.

„Hier, bitteschön. Sie müssen gleich hier vorne die Treppen hoch, in den Obersten Geschoss des Gebäudes und dann rechts. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg."

„Danke sehr Ma'am." Edward sprach laut und deutlich, dann schritt er wieder zur Tür raus. Dieses Mal nahm er beide Koffer, ignorierte dabei meine Proteste, und trug sie die Treppen hinauf. Dann ging er den Flur entlang, der mit unzähligen Bildern bestückt und mit Marmor verkleidet war. Am Ende des Ganges blieb er vor einer schweren Holztür stehen. Dann fiel mir ein, dass die Sekretärin ihm nur _einen _Schlüssel gegeben hatte.

„E-Edward...?" Er beantwortete meine Frage.

„Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer. Es ist das größte hier auf dem College." Was? Ein Zimmer mit _ihm_ teilen? _Warum?_ Diese Frage stellte ich auch laut.

„Unsere Eltern wollten es so", antwortete er seufzend und schloss die Tür auf. Mich traf der Schlag. Fassungslos blieb ich stehen und starrte ihn an. Er zuckte nur hoffnungslos mit den Schultern und erwiderte meinen Blick.

„Was soll ich denn machen? Ich kann doch nichts dafür." Als er das sagte, fing ich mich wieder einigermaßen.

„Das hab ich ja nicht behauptet", antwortete ich und probierte zu lächeln – vergebens. „Es ist halt … Nun ja, ich fühle mich ziemlich überrumpelt."

„Kann ich gut verstehen." Er klang einfühlsam. „Aber komm doch erstmal rein, bevor wir hier noch bis morgen rumstehen." Ich nickte und schloss dir Tür hinter mir. Als ich mich schließlich im Raum umschaute, spürte ich wie mein Unterkiefer nach unten klappte. Es war wie in einem Apartment in New York City. Es gab ein Wohnzimmer, ein Badezimmer, eine Küche und – der Herr erschlägt mich! – Ein Schlafzimmer; in der Mitte stand ein großes Doppelbett…

„I-Ich schlaf auf dem Sofa", stieß ich atemlos hervor und rannte ins Bad, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Es war wohl fürs Erste mein einziger Zufluchtsort, an dem ich alleine verweilen konnte. Wie automatisiert suchten meine Augen einen Spiegel. Und als ich einen fand, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. Mein Gesicht war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Es war Alabasterfarben, wie immer. Allerdings war es mit roten Flecken übersät; es sah ziemlich überhitzt aus. Schnell drehte ich den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte mir kühles Wasser ins Gesicht.

_Unmöglich!_, schrie ich in Gedanken. _Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?!_ Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte sich mein Leben komplett verändert. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das alles in den Griff bekommen sollte.

Edward war ja nicht ganz unwichtig für mich. Aber für ihn würde ich nicht mein Leben einfach so hin halten und ihn heiraten! Ich hatte doch noch andere Pläne; ich war jung, und hatte noch mein Studium vor mir.

Und dennoch fragte ich mich, warum ich mich in Edwards Nähe so komisch benahm. Das Gefühl bei ihm zu sein war völlig anders, als wenn ich bei Jacob wäre. Das war eigenartig. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl noch niemals gehabt. Es fühlte sich … gut an. Ich fühlte mich wohl, und unbehaglich zugleich. Und ich war eindeutig verwirrt. Was sollte ich nun machen? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach das Spiel mitspielen, so wie ich es vorhin im Taxi beschlossen hatte, und dann würde ich weitersehen. Ich würde versuchen, mich mit Edward anzufreunden; ich konnte ihn ja schlecht während meines Aufenthaltes hier dauernd aus dem Weg gehen und mir einreden, ihn zu hassen. Das wäre schwachsinnig von mir. Außerdem war er doch ein netter Typ. Er hatte mir ja nichts getan. Und schließlich hatte er die Verlobung ebenso wenig gewollt wie ich. Oder?

Krampfhaft versuchte ich tief ein und aus zu atmen, öffnete die Tür, nahm meine Schlafsachen aus dem Koffer und ging zurück ins Bad um mich umzuziehen. Edward verfolgte mich mit seinem Blick, als ich an ihm vorbei lief.

Ich duschte, zog mich um und putzte meine Zähne.

Zu meinem Glück stand nicht nur im Wohnzimmer ein Sofa, sondern auch in einem kleinen Nebenraum, anscheinend stand er für „Gäste" zur Verfügung.

Ich ließ mich aufs Sofa fallen und hielt mit aller Kraft ein Stöhnen zurück. Das Material auf dem ich saß war sehr hart und würde mir wohl schöne Rückenschmerzen bescheren, auf die ich mich jetzt schon freute. Jetzt wünschte ich mir das Bett im Schlafzimmer mit Edward teilen zu können, aber dafür war es zu spät. Und ohnehin war mir das zu peinlich.

Seufzend nahm ich meinen Koffer und räumte meine Kleidung in die winzige Kommode ein, die in diesem Zimmer zur Verfügung stand. Anschließend holte ich mein Buch hervor, legte mich aufs Sofa und begann zu lesen. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich ein Klopfen und Edward machte die Tür einen Spalt auf.

„Ah, hier steckst du." Sein Ton war unergründlich. Ich schwieg und wartete ab, ob er noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Also, ich wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen", sagte er, öffnete die Tür ein wenig mehr und jetzt stand er im Zimmer.

„Danke", erwiderte ich und versuchte meinen Blick auf das Buch in meinen Händen zu fixieren – doch es gelang mir nicht.

„Darf ich kurz zu dir rüber kommen?", fragte er verunsichert, doch ich setzte mich auf, legte das Buch weg und nickte kurz. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt und die elektrischen Impulse, die durch ihn schossen wurden stärker, sobald Edward näher kam. Dieser streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus, nahm meine, öffnete sie und legte einen winzigen Gegenstand hinein und umschloss meine Finger darum. Fragend schaute ich ihn an.

„Bitte nimm das Bella. Es ist ein kleines Geschenk. Ich dachte, ich könnte damit einiges wieder gut machen und mich für das Benehmen unserer Eltern entschuldigen." Er verstummte und wartete auf meine Reaktion. Ehrlich gesagt war ich innerlich richtig gerührt. Aber ob man mir das auch äußerlich ansah? Wohl eher nicht, denn Edwards Hand schnellte wieder zurück, er drehte sich um und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als ich mir dann doch Mut fasste und sagte: „Danke, Edward. Schlaf gut." Seine Augen ruhten eine Weile auf mir, als er mir schließlich ein kleines Lächeln schenkte und die Tür schloss.

Wie in Trance starrte ich ihn nach und als ich meine Hand langsam öffnete, stockte mir der Atem. Das Geschenk war ein silberner Ring mit einem kleinen blauen Stein in der Mitte und zwei weiteren Steinchen jeweils an der anderen Seite.

(A.N.: Bellas Ring: /nav/i/category/jewelry/rings/diamond+&+colored+gem/square+cut+blue+topaz+ring+&+pendant+set+1590095/r/gemstone+type/blue+topaz/n/4294964787.do?sortbyourPicks.)

Mit zitternder Hand schob ich ihn mir auf den Ringfinger; er passte perfekt. Der Ring war was Besonderes, das konnte ich schon förmlich spüren. Schnell nahm ich ihn wieder ab und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch neben mir. Ich legte mich hin, kuschelte mich in die Decke, machte das Licht aus, und schloss die Augen.

In mir war ein Konflikt, den ich nicht entziffern konnte. So viele Gefühle und Wahrnehmungen stauten sich in meinem Körper und waren kurz davor auszubrechen.

Jacob hatte mich die ganzen Jahre über, die ich auf der High School verbracht hatte, niemals im Stich gelassen. Er war immer bei mir, und irgendwann hatte ich ihn in mein Herz geschlossen. Von da an waren wir zusammen. Er war eine Person, mit der man vieles anstellen konnte. Mit ihm konnte man wahrhaftig Pferde stehlen. Er beschützte mich und gab mir das Gefühl, ganz zu sein.

Bei Edward war das schon anders. Bei ihm lag eine elektrische Spannung in der Luft. Wie ein Magnet war er für mich. Ich wollte ihn ignorieren, doch gleichzeitig wollte ich ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Warum war alles nur so durcheinander? Es wäre bestimmt nicht so, wenn ich Edward nicht kennengelernt hätte. Aber manchmal schien es mir so, als _würde ich ihn schon kennen_. Schon sehr, sehr lange. Er war mir so vertraut. Was war nur los mit mir?!

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich mir die Gesichter von Jacob und Edward vorzustellen. Jacobs Gesicht war ein wenig verschwommen. Er verblasste in meinen Erinnerungen, obwohl wir uns gestern doch noch gesehen hatten. Und Edward … An sein Antlitz konnte ich mich noch perfekt erinnern. Sein allzu männliches Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen und der Verlauf seines Kiefers, die bronzefarbenen Haare, die großen, dunkelgrüne Augen, umrandet von dicken schwarzen Wimpern, die gerade Nase und der sinnlich geformte Mund. Es war, als hätte man ein Bild von ihm in mein Gehirn getackert.

Ich wusste eines mit Sicherheit: Es gab nun zwei Personen in meinem Leben, die daran teilnahmen und meine Zukunft bestimmten.


	5. Vertraut

A.N.: Hey!

Vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews! Ihr wisst wirklich nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue! Allein _dass_ ihr sie liest freut mich! Und über die Favoriteneinträge sowieso.

Ich weiß, dass einige diese FF nicht lesen, weil ihnen die Idee unrealistisch erscheint. Aber für andere, für mich, ist die Idee nicht so unrealistisch wie manche vielleicht denken.

Edwardseimein: Vielen Dank! Ich habe mich ja schon mit einer Mail bei dir bedankt, auch, wenn ich mich gar nicht genug bedanken kann! XD Negative Reviews können einen ganzen schön runterziehen, da hast du Recht…

keksy: Nicht nur du hasst Jacob… Es fällt mir schwer, Bella und ihn zu verkuppeln, aber er gehört nun mal zur Story, da er ja sehr wichtig für die spätere Handlung ist. Mein Gott, ich plappere schon viel zu viel… XD

ClaireAlex4Ever: Ja, wie können die Eltern ihr das nur antun… Gute Frage! Aber sie haben ja ein kleines Geheimnis, _weshalb _sie das Ganze überhaupt angefangen haben…!

Pettycoat: Danke! Ich freue mich sehr, dass die diese FF gefällt.

kisstherain: Klar verzeih ich dir! :) Ich weiß, dass es manchen schwer fällt, diese Idee nachzuvollziehen, aber es ist besser, als es klingt. So hoffe ich doch! XD

Vampyre: Ja, ganz Edward-like sollte der das natürlich merken! XD Aber das hab ich wohl übersehen … hüstel

Ich hab dich auch ganz dolle lieb!

So, jetzt geht's weiter!

--Steph

_Vertraut_

Bella

Mein Handy, der als Wecker fungierte, klingelte und vibrierte am nächsten Morgen. Verschlafen blinzelte ich zum Fenster, dann aufs Display meines Handys.  
Verdammt.  
Es war schon nach sieben, und um acht, so glaubte ich, fing der Unterricht an.  
Hastig sprang ich vom harten Sofa, auf dem ich noch die Nacht verbracht hatte und stöhnte; die besagten Rückenschmerzen, die ich noch gestern vorausgesagt hatte, kamen zum Vorschein, und ich musste mich leicht nach vorn beugen, damit sie nicht stärker wurden.  
Ich fragte mich, ob Edward schon weg war. Schnell eilte ich zur Kommode und holte meinen Kulturbeutel und stürzte zur Tür. Als ich sie aufschlug und in Richtung Bad rennen wollte, knallte ich mit meiner Nase mitten in jemanden hinein. Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen, und als ich genauer hinsah, bemerkte ich wie Edward mich spitzbübisch angrinste. Erst dann realisierte ich, dass er oben _ohne _war. Verlegen senkte ich meinen Blick – natürlich nicht ohne ab und zu auf seine gut durchtrainierte Brust zu schielen. Ich gab es nur ungern zu, aber Edward sah richtig _heiß _aus.  
_Bella, lass das!_, mahnte ich mich in Gedanken. Auweia, stimmt, ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass Jacob mein Freund war. Was war nur los mit mir?!  
„Guten Morgen", hörte ich eine sanfte, zugleich belustigte Stimme sagen. Als ich meinen Blick schließlich von Edwards göttlichem Körper entwenden konnte, schaute ich in sein Gesicht. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so perfekt aussehen?  
„Hi", erwiderte ich schwach bei dem Anblick seiner Augen, in denen man nur versinken konnte.  
_Hallo! Erde an Bella! Wach auf!_ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um meine wirren Gedanken frei zu bekommen.  
„Auch verschlafen?", fragte Edward mich. Ich nickte und hielt meinen Blick gesenkt. Meine Augen blieben an seiner linken Hand hängen; er trug dort etwas, dass er gestern, sowie vorgestern noch nicht angehabt hatte. Einen silbernen Ring. Auch Edward bemerkte mein Interesse. „Den trag ich deinetwegen", sagte er leise, kaum hörbar. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, damit ja nichts Falsches aus meinem Mund kam.  
Schweigend blieben wir stehen; ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen.  
„I-Ich würde gern ins Bad, oder möchtest du zuerst?", stammelte ich. _Bella, warum kannst du nicht einfach mal normal reden?_  
„Nein, ich lasse dich vor." Hörte ich da ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme? Sie war mir so vertraut, aber ich wusste nicht woher ich sie schon kennen sollte. Gesehen hatten Edward und ich uns noch nie.  
„Danke", murmelte ich als Antwort und ging an ihm vorbei ins Bad.  
Wie am Tag zuvor blieben meine Augen am Spiegel haften. Mein Gesicht war wieder mit roten hektischen Flecken übersät. Damit sie verschwanden, musste ich mich erst einmal beruhigen, doch wie konnte ich denn? In _seiner _Nähe war alles so seltsam. Jedes Mal wenn er mich ansah, raste mir mein Herz bis zum Hals, dass es schon fast schmerzte. Es war unbeschreiblich. Noch nicht einmal bei Jacob hatte ich jemals so ein Gefühl vernommen.  
Ich wusch mir das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser, putzte mir die Zähne und so allmählich fühlte ich mich besser. Sorgfältig kämmte ich meine Haare, und schloss die Tür auf. Edward wartete bereits; an der Wand gelehnt und mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht erwiderte er meinen Blick und ging ins Bad. Etwas perplex trottete ich zurück in mein kleines Zimmer, wo ich mir schlichte Anziehsachen raussuchte. Draußen regnete es heftig. Prüfend öffnete ich das Fenster und schloss es wieder fröstelnd. Es war richtig kalt heute. Also entschloss ich mich für einen dunkelblauen Pullover, darunter trug ich eine weiße Bluse und ließ den Kragen hervorgucken. Dazu noch eine schlichte graue Jeans. Ich stopfte noch schnell einen Schreibblock und ein paar Stifte in meine Tasche, dabei weckte der Ring, den Edward mir gestern geschenkt hatte, mein Interesse. Sollte ich ihn tragen, oder nicht? Meine Hand schoss hervor; ich war kurz davor, den kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand zu berühren. Ich zögerte, doch dann atmete ich tief ein und streifte mir den Ring über den Finger. Er schmiegte sich perfekt an meiner Haut und er passte zudem noch zu meiner heutigen Kleidung. Ich fühlte, wie das Blut in meine Wangen schoss, und für einen kurzen Moment sah ich Edwards Gesicht vor mir. Ich löste meine Augen von meiner rechten Hand und schritt zur Tür. Mein Herz pochte unaufhörlich, und als ich den wartenden Edward an der Couchlehne sah, blieb es stehen. Er hatte einen schwarzen Pullover an, darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd, dazu Jeans. Unmerklich glitt mein Blick bei ihm von oben nach unten. Heimlich in Gedanken schmachtete ich seinen Körper an, doch auf der anderen Seite war mir das ziemlich unangenehm. Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder ein wenig mit Jacob in Kontakt kommen, um von Edward ablassen zu können. Ich durfte mir nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich seiner Schönheit verfallen war. Nicht in meiner Situation. Schließlich versuchte ich gleichgültig zu wirken. Ich würde Jacob nicht verletzen.  
„Können wir?", fragte Edward mich und lehnte sich von der Couch weg. Mir fiel auf, wie sehr er mich musterte, und wie in seinen Augen etwas hervor blitzte. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich gerade über meine Durchschnittlichkeit lustig, so wie jeder es machte. Ich nickte ihm zu und trat zur Tür, die er für mich öffnete.  
„Danke", sagte ich und wich seinem Blick ein weiteres Mal aus. Er brachte mich vollkommen um den Verstand! Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, um von Edward wegzukommen, doch er hielt mit Leichtigkeit schritt. War er zu schnell, oder war ich zu langsam?  
„Bella, wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit. Willst du denn nicht frühstücken?" Ich schaute ihn nicht an, als ich antwortete.  
„Ich dachte, der Unterricht fängt um acht an?"  
Er gluckste. „Nein, erst um viertel vor neun. Komm, gehen wir doch hinunter zum Essenssaal", schlug er vor. Mir war das Ganze irgendwie peinlich. Ich war doch immer diejenige, die alles falsch verstand. Ich merkte alles viel zu spät. Wieder nickte ich und folgte ihm den Gang hinunter.  
Aus hörbarer Nähe vernahm ich Stimmen. Bestimmt waren um diese Uhrzeit schon viele Studenten da. Jetzt hörte ich ein Lachen. Edwards Blick ruhte für kurze Zeit auf mir; ich hörte ihn zufrieden seufzen. Ungewollt, fast automatisch schaute ich in Edwards Gesicht – er lächelte leicht. Fragend betrachtete ich mich von Kopf bis Fuß, doch mir fiel nichts Besonderes auf bis – tja, ich hätte es mir ja denken können – bis meine Augen meine linke Hand streiften, die meinen Ordner fest an meine Brust klemmte. Der Ring saß immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Schade, ich hatte gehofft, er würde unterwegs abfallen, und ich hätte eine Ausrede gehabt, weshalb ich ihn nicht trug, aber er saß einfach zu perfekt.  
Edwards blasse Hand griff nach der Türklinke, drückte sie nach unten, und als sich die Tür öffnete, sah ich nur vier Personen an einem großen Tisch sitzen. Sie alle drehten ihre Köpfe zu uns – das vertraute Gefühl sie zu kennen kam wieder zum Vorschein und nistete sich in meinem Bauch ein.  
„Edward!", riefen alle im Chor und winkten ihm zu.  
„Hey!", grüßte er sie zurück und ging eilig auf sie zu. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, also blieb ich dort stehen wo ich war, bis Edward sich fragend zu mir umdrehte. „Kommst du?"  
Ohne zu antworten folgte ich ihm zum Tisch. Ich spürte die Blicke der anderen auf mir ruhen, und natürlich wie immer, wurde ich knallrot. Verlegen nahm ich Platz und senkte meinen Blick.  
„Sie sieht in Natura noch viel hübscher aus, als auf den Fotos", hörte ich eine hohe Sopranstimme sagen. „Du bist Isabella Swan, richtig?", fragte sie, mein Kopf schoss hoch.  
„J-Ja, aber bitte nenn mich doch Bella." Ich ratterte den Text runter, da ich ihn so häufig benutzt hatte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn man mich Isabella nannte, und ich musste allen erstmal sagen, welchen Namen ich bevorzugte. Ich erinnerte mich nur sehr ungern an die High School, wo dies der Fall war. Ich wettete, dass es hier nicht gerade anders sein würde.  
„Natürlich. Ich bin übrigens Alice Cullen, Edwards Schwester. Der neben mir ist Emmett Cullen, mein und Edwards Bruder." Meine Augen glitten zwischen Edward und den anderen Zwei hin und her. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er noch Geschwister hatte. „Die hübsche junge Frau hier" – Sie deutete auf eine Schönheit mit blonden Haaren, die ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Mir kam ein kleiner Anflug von Neid. – „ist Rosalie Hale. Der hier heißt Jasper Hale und ist ihr Zwillingsbruder."  
Ich nickte. „Freut mich, euch alle kennen zu lernen", erwiderte ich freundlich und lächelte.  
Ich beäugte sie alle nochmals gründlich. Alice, die mir jeden von ihnen vorgestellt hatte, wirkte klein und zerbrechlich. Sie und die anderen waren alle blass. Alice hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, die in allen Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Sie bildeten einen kleinen Stachelkranz um ihr zartes Gesicht, das wie das einer Elfe glich.  
Emmett hingegen wirkte stämmig und glich wegen seiner Größe einem Bären. Doch wenn man in sein freundliches Gesicht schaute, dessen Mund sich ein Grinsen umspielte, und dabei seine braunen Haarlocken betrachtete, wirkte er wie ein Teddybär.  
Rosalie war eine klassische Schönheit. Sie könnte sehr gut als Model durchgehen, und ich fragte mich, ob sie auch eins war.  
Jasper wirkte ruhig. Er war wohl der ruhigste von allen hier. Er war genau wie seine Zwillingsschwester blondhaarig.  
„Und, Bella ist deine Verlobte, Edward?", fragte Rosalie ihn plötzlich. Ich verkniff mir mit aller Kraft ein Hüsteln. Edward schaute mich die ganze Zeit an, während er redete.  
„Ja", antwortete schlicht und lächelte ihr zu.  
„Darf ich mal sehen?" Rosalie deutete auf meine linke Hand – auf meinen Ring. Ich nickte zögernd. „Der ist wirklich wunderschön", murmelte sie. „Bewahre ihn gut auf, dieser Ring ist was Besonderes." Sie lächelte wieder und ließ meine Hand los, ich wurde rot.  
„Kein Grund, rot zu werden, Bella!", rief Emmett, lachte, und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Du ähnelst bald noch einer Tomate!" Ich wurde nur noch röter.  
„Emmett! Lass das!", zischte Alice, dann sah sie mich entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, aber mein Bruder macht gerne Scherze."  
„Kein Problem." Ich versuchte ruhig und gelassen zu klingen, doch aus meinem Mund kam nur ein Wispern. Edward schaute mich noch immer an.  
„Leute, wir sollten zum Unterricht!", sagte Edward plötzlich und stand auf. Ich merkte, wie er sich von mir wendete, und wie die Jungs ihm folgten. Als sie außer Sicht waren, spürte ich die zwei Frauen hinter mir.  
„So, jetzt haben wir endlich eine Gelegenheit, uns näher kennen zu lernen!", hörte ich Alice fröhlich sagen. Ich nickte zustimmend. „Du bist wirklich eine hübsche Frau, Bella. Ich frag mich, ob Edward sich in dich verguckt hat."  
Widerstrebend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „So ein Quatsch. So einer wie _er_ doch nicht!"  
„So einer wie er, hm? Wie ist er denn?", hakte Rosalie nach, und grinste mich an. Mehr als ein ‚Ähm' brachte ich einfach nicht zustande.  
„Ach komm schon Rose, solche Fragen müssen nicht grad jetzt sein! Also Bella, wie findest du ihn?!", fragte Alice aufgeregt. Rosalie knuffte sie in den Arm.  
„Als ob diese Frage den Unterschied macht", erwiderte sie und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Er ist … nett." Ich wusste, dass diese Antwort nicht gerade meinem Gesichtsausdruck entsprach. Alice und Rosalie warfen sich für einen Moment einen Blick zu, dann galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir.  
„Interessant", erwiderten sie gleichzeitig. Aber vielleicht bekam ich ja jetzt den Grund zu hören, weshalb mich meine Eltern mit Edward verheiraten wollen.  
„Alice? Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" Auf einmal wurde sie ernst. Sie lächelte mich freundlich an und nickte. „Warum … Warum haben die Eltern von mir und Edward beschlossen, dass wir uns verloben?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich.  
„Das … weiß ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Es war eine Abmachung zwischen meinen und deinen Eltern. Den genauen Grund kann ich dir nicht nennen." Entweder war dies die Wahrheit, oder sie war eine ausgesprochen gute Lügnerin.  
„Okay", antwortete ich, sichtlich enttäuscht immer noch nicht den Grund zu kennen. „Ich verstehe." Plötzlich kamen beide auf mich zu, und umarmten mich. Es ging alles so schnell, dass ich es erst gar nicht wahrnahm. In der Umarmung lag etwas Vielsagendes, etwas Vertrautes. Als ich sie erwiderte spürte ich etliche Jahre an mir vorbeistreichen, so, als würde ich sie seit einer Ewigkeit kennen. Es war wir bei Edward, nur bei ihm war das Gefühl um vieles intensiver. Alice und Rosalie lösten sich von mir und schauten mich an.  
„Das musste sein", erwiderte Alice grinsend. „So ganz unter Freunden ist das doch normal!"  
„Wir sind Freunde?", fragte ich überrascht. Niemand ist jemals von allein auf mich zugegangen und hatte mir eine Freundschaft angeboten.  
„Ja, klar! Wieso denn nicht? Oder hast du etwas dagegen?", erwiderte sie gespielt entsetzt und setzte einen Hundeblick auf. Bei dem Anblick musste ich lachen.  
„Nein! Okay, wir sind ab jetzt Freunde", antwortete ich, und beide stimmten in mein Lachen mit ein.  
Plaudernd marschierten wir zu unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Alice setzte sich zu Jasper, Rosalie zu Emmett und sie ließen mich an der Tür stehen. Meine Augen schweiften durch den Raum und begegneten den Blicken vieler anderer, die mich neugierig musterten. Bei den Männern sah ich so etwas wie Bewunderung in den Augen, was ich mir nicht erklären konnte, bei den Frauen sah ich so etwas wie Abneigung. Dann blieb mein Blick auf den einzigen, noch freien Platz haften – direkt neben Edward. Unsicher ging ich auf ihn zu, und stolperte. Irgendjemand hatte mir ein Bein gestellt, oder ich war über meine eigenen Füße gestoßen und war, mal wieder ganz Bella-like, kurz davor, mir einen Nasenbruch zuzuziehen, wenn mich nicht jemand aufgefangen hätte.  
„Na na, Bella. Muss ich dich immer wieder auffangen, nur damit du nicht hinfällst?", flüsterte mir eine verführerische Stimme leise ins Ohr, während ich mich wieder aufrichtete. Edward, der am Gang saß hatte einen Arm immer noch auf meine Taille gelegt, als ich mich verlegen bei ihm bedankte. Aus der Nähe vernahm ich ein wütendes Schnauben, und meine Augen kreuzten sich mit denen eines Mädchens, das um vieles attraktiver war als ich. Dummer Minderwertigkeitskomplex.  
Ich nahm also neben Edward Platz und beschränkte mein Blickfeld auf die Tafel und auf den Lehrer. Dass neue Studenten hier waren, schien er wohl nicht zu bemerken. Da heute der erste Unterrichtstag war, hatten wir schon nach der dritten Stunde Schluss. Edward streckte mir seine Hand hingegen. Fragend schaute ich ihn an.  
„Ich muss mal kurz weg. Hier sind die Schlüssel, falls du in unser Zimmer zurückwillst." Wortlos nahm ich sie ihm ab. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Hörte ich da etwa Besorgnis in seiner Stimme?  
„Ja, es ist alles okay." Wie gleichgültig meine Stimme doch klang. Ich sah, wie er ein klein wenig zurückzuckte.  
„Dann … Dann bis gleich", erwiderte er vorsichtig und ging ein mir vorbei. Ich spürte für kurze Zeit, wie seine Fingerspitzen meine Wange streiften, doch als ich mich umdrehte, war Edward schon längst fort. Ich verharrte auf meinem Stuhl, und wusste nicht, was ich von alldem halten sollte. Es war so anstrengend, ihn zu _hassen_. Ich konnte das einfach nicht. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, was ich für ihn _empfand_. Beschämend musste ich gestehen, dass ich Jacob immer häufiger vergaß. Ich konnte ihm das nicht antun – nicht der Person, die ich liebte. Oder liebte ich _überhaupt_ jemanden? Ich wusste es einfach nicht.  
Mit hängenden Schultern ging ich zum Campus, der überraschend leer war. Ich konnte nicht anders – ich schrie. Ich schrie wegen der Verzweiflung, der Wut und einem anderen unbekanntem Gefühl; sie alle stauten sich in meinem Körper, was unerträglich für mich war.  
Ohne auch nur nachzudenken, machte ich den Mund auf, und begann zu singen. Mir war es in dem Moment egal, ob mir jemand zuhörte. Ich brauchte etwas, um mich zu beruhigen. Und das war der einzige Weg, um das zu schaffen. Ich sang aus meiner Seele, so wie ich mich fühlte.

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friend, I'm more than O.K.  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
Still I believe (I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me..._

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world_

_I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it  
I have no hestitaion  
My imagination just stole me away  
(Still...) Still I believe  
(I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me..._

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world_

_Love's for a lifetime not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
Yeah I'm only human  
And nights grow colder  
With no-one to love me that way  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me..._

_(Don't wanna wake...) And i won't wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
(Don't wanna wake up alone anymore...)_

Ich verstummte abrupt, als ich in der Nähe jemanden wahrnahm. Ich ignorierte es, und machte mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Ich spürte ein kurzes Vibrieren in meiner Hosentasche. Es war mein Handy. Auf dem Display war eine neue Nachricht eingeblendet, die ich sofort öffnete. Natürlich, es war Jacob. Ich spürte Erleichterung in mir aufsteigen, ich war endlich in der Lage, von Edward loslassen zu können – zumindest für eine Weile.

_Hey Bella! Wie geht es dir? Ich vermisse dich über alles, bitte melde dich._  
_Ich liebe dich, _  
_Jacob_

Sofort schrieb ich ihn an, doch meine Hoffnung, Edward aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen, verschwand.

_Hi, Jake! Mir geht's super, außer, dass ich dich ebenfalls sehr vermisse. Was machst du gerade?_  
_Ich liebe dich auch,_  
_Bells_

Ich zögerte erst, sendete die SMS schließlich. Ich bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Nachricht irgendwie billig rüberkam.  
Auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer sitzend, simste ich die ganze Zeit mit Jacob, bis Edward auf einmal reinkam. In der Zeit, wo ich mit meinem Freund geschrieben habe, hatte meine Liebe zu Jacob die Oberhand gewonnen, und ich schaute Edward gleichgültig an. Etwas in mir schrie, es sei falsch, doch diese wenig heldenhafte Seite ignorierte ich ausnahmslos. _Ich werde Jake nicht verletzen._  
„Hey", grüßte Edward mich. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
„Hallo", erwiderte ich. Er zuckte zurück, und so etwas wie Schmerz spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.  
„Ich habe dich vorhin singen hören." Das hob meine Laune auch nicht gerade.  
„Ja – und?", erwiderte ich und hob eine Augenbraue, ob er merkte, wie peinlich mir das war?  
„D-Du singst wirklich wunderschön", erwiderte er leise, es klang unsicher. Ich schämte mich für mein Benehmen ihm gegenüber und ich war kurz davor, mich bei ihm für das liebe Kompliment zu bedanken, als das Handy in meiner Hand wieder vibrierte, und eine neue Nachricht von Jacob auf dem Display erschien. Wieder einmal war meine Zuneigung zu ihm größer, und ich antwortete kühl: „Danke." Eilig stolzierte ich aus dem Zimmer, um gar nicht erst auf Edwards Gesichtsausdruck achten zu müssen. Kraftlos ließ ich mich an der Wand entlang zum Boden sinken und hielt meinen Kopf in Händen. Mit zitternden Fingern las ich schnell die Nachricht von Jacob und schmiss anschließend mein Handy in die Ecke. Schuldgefühle machten sich in mir breit. _Was war bloß los mit mir?!_ Erst jetzt sickerte in mein Gehirn, wie gemein ich doch zu Edward war. Ich wollte das eigentlich gar nicht, aber ich fühlte mich elend, wenn ich wieder an Jacob dachte. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich ihn hintergehen, wenn ich in Edwards Nähe war.  
Ein Schluchzer entfuhr aus meinem Mund, mein Kopf knallte gegen die Wand – und ich weinte. Wieso kam niemand und erlöste mich von meinem Leid? Von den ganzen Schuldgefühlen, die sich in mir stauten? Ich schloss die Augen vor Müdigkeit. Ich realisierte kaum, dass ich mich auf dem Flur befand, und nicht in meinem Zimmer. Doch mir war das egal. Ich konnte nicht mehr dort hinein. Nicht nach meiner Reaktion von vorhin. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, so unendlich schwer. Und ehe ich mich versah, sackte er zur Seite, mein Körper mit ihm. Vor Erschöpfung schlief ich ein.  
Nach einer Weile, als ich schon in meinen Träumen versunken war, hörte ein leises Klicken und ich vernahm Schritte. Jemand berührte mich, leicht und zärtlich. Ich spürte, wie mich zwei Arme hochhoben und mich festhielten. In dem Moment fühlte ich mich so wohl und geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Meine Gedanken schlossen sich, und ich vernahm nichts mehr. Ich spürte nur den süßen Atem eines anderen, und wie er meinen Verstand einnebelte.

A.N.: Reviews? (: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe mir wirklich sehr viel Mühe bei dem Kapitel gemacht, bei dem Versuch, Bellas Situation rüberzubringen.

Hier ein paar Links:

Edwards Ring:

/fine-jewelry/rings/wedding-bands/mens-wedding/platinum/designer-platinum/prb1013.php

Das Lied, was Bella gesungen hat.

Es heißt _All The Love In The World _von _The Corrs._

de./watch?veoLHaDFlJGo


	6. Gerüchte

Gerüchte

Gerüchte

Bella

Irgendetwas blendete mich. Langsam rollte ich zur Seite und schlug meine Augen auf. Müde blieb ich liegen und starrte zum Fenster, wo ich die Sonne aufgehen sah und Regentropfen leise gegen die Scheibe prasseln hörte. Jetzt, wo ich wieder allmählich zur Besinnung kam, fiel mir der gestrige Abend wieder ein – und wie ich mich verhalten hatte. Edward gegenüber.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich mit etwas Verspätung, dass ich nicht in meinen eigenen vier Wänden war und mein Blick streifte den Raum. Ich befand mich in Edwards Schlafzimmer – und ich lag in seinem Bett. Hastig sprang ich auf, und stürzte zur Tür. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich genau hier meine Nacht verbracht hatte.  
Meine Gedanken drehten sich und handelten nur von zwei Personen – Jacob und Edward. Was war nur in mich gefahren? Edward hatte mir tatsächlich ein Kompliment gemacht, und anscheinend meinte er das wirklich ernst, und ich Idiot hab ihn einfach abserviert. Hatte ich das nur Jacob zuliebe getan? Ich wusste es einfach nicht, aber eines wusste ich mit Sicherheit: dass mein Benehmen einfach falsch und unfair war. Ich musste mich noch bei Edward entschuldigen, es war das Einzige, was fürs Erste in meiner Macht lag.  
Ich atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung Edward wäre dort – und er war nicht da. Ich ging hinüber zum Badezimmer, klopfte kurz an, und als ich keine Antwort hörte, öffnete ich auch diese Tür, und auch hier war er nicht zu sehen. Das machte ich noch bei all den anderen Räumen, doch er war in keines von ihnen. So langsam packte mich das schlechte Gewissen. Hatte ich ihn durch mein Benehmen verjagt? Ich hatte bestimmt auf ihn den Eindruck gemacht, dass ich ihn hassen würde, und jetzt hasste er mich bestimmt.  
„Das gibt es doch nicht", stieß ich atemlos hervor. Ich wollte doch nicht, dass es gerade so weit kommt. Nun hatte ich Edward wohl endgültig vergrault. Ich _musste_ das wieder gut machen.  
Schnell hastete ich zurück in mein Zimmer, holte meinen Kram, rannte ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Bis zum Unterricht war noch sehr viel Zeit, und ich beschloss hinunter zum Essenssaal zu gehen. Allerdings verspürte ich keinen Hunger. Bei meinem mulmigen Gefühl war mir auch nicht nach Essen zumute. Ich hätte sowieso keinen einzigen Bissen runter gekriegt. Ich hoffte nur darauf, Edward zu finden, damit ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen konnte.  
Aufgeregt und mit pochendem Herzen stieß ich die Tür auf, und mein Blick schweifte durch die Menge, doch er war nirgends zu finden. Auch keine Alice, oder eine Rosalie war hier – gar keiner von ihnen. Bestimmt hatte Edward ihnen erzählt, was für eine grauenvolle Person ich doch war…  
Niedergeschlagen machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu meiner ersten Stunde. Unterwegs hörte ich immer wieder von anderen das Wort „Verlobte". Und es konnte wohl niemand anders gemeint sein als ich. Es war ja wohl offensichtlich; so wie die mich alle angafften. Jetzt war ich wohl der neueste Gesprächsstoff hier an der Uni. Das freute mich natürlich besonders.  
Ich hatte den Biologieraum erreicht, in dem allerdings noch kein einziger Student war, und setzte mich auf irgendeins der Plätze. Auf dem Stuhl daneben lag bereits eine Tasche, die den Platz besetzte. Gelangweilt und mit schlechtem Gewissen, kramte ich meinen Schreibblock hervor und begann darauf herum zu kritzeln, als ich nach einer Weile Stimmen vernahm. Sie wurden immer lauter, und jetzt hatten einige Studenten den Raum betreten. Mein Herz pochte unaufhörlich und ich schaute erst gar nicht auf, als der Stuhl neben mir knarrte und jemand Platz nahm. Ich spürte die Blicke der anderen in meinem Rücken und so schaffte ich mit meinen Haaren, die ich mir über die Schultern fallen ließ, einen Vorhang der mich vor ihnen schützen sollte.  
„Hi!" Keine Ahnung, ob das an mir gerichtet war. Stur blickte ich auf meinen Block hinunter und kritzelte weiter, bis er ein Stück zur Seite geschoben wurde, und jemand sich auf die Tischkante setzte. Verwirrt blickte ich diesen Jemand an. Es war ein großer, blonder Junge, dessen Haare mit Gel gut durchgestylt waren.  
Er grinste mich an. „Ich bin Mike Newton. Du musst Isabella Swan sein, richtig?", fragte er und streckte mir seine Hand hingegen.  
Ich nickte. „Ja. Aber bitte nenn mich doch Bella." Schon wieder dieser Text. Daran müsste ich mich wohl gewöhnen. Ich lächelte ein wenig und erwiderte Mikes Händedruck. Dabei hörte ich, wie mein Sitznachbar die Luft scharf einzog. Ich schielte zur Seite und meine Augen kreuzten sich mit denen von Edward. Erschrocken blickte ich wieder zu Mike, der mich immer noch anlächelte und endlich meine Hand losließ. Sein Blick wanderte auf meine linke Hand.  
„Meinen Glückwunsch", sagte er und lächelte wieder einmal übertrieben höflich.  
„Wie bitte?"  
Er deutete auf meinen Ring. „Du bist verlobt", half er mir auf die Sprünge. Ich wurde rot. Allerdings nicht über das, was er mir gerade gesagt hatte, sondern über die Tatsache, dass Edward neben mir saß und unser Gespräch sehr gut mit verfolgen konnte. Im Raum war es ziemlich leise. Überall wurde getuschelt was das Zeug hielt, und ich war dabei diejenige, die beobachtet wurde. Peinlich berührt nickte ich als Antwort. Auch er nickte. Anscheinend wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch zu meinem Glück klingelte es. Schließlich lächelte er mich an, und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Platz.  
Der Lehrer kam herein und erteilte uns allen eine Aufgabe. Anschließend sollten wir mit unserem Nachbarn zusammen arbeiten, was mir erneut ein mulmiges Gefühl in meinem Bauch verursachte. Der Lehrer stellte auf jeden Tisch ein Mikroskop hin, und verteilte verschiedene Präparate, die wir mit unserem Partner untersuchen mussten, ohne dabei in unser Buch zu schauen. Ich hörte ein leises Pfeifen, drehte mich herum und sah wie Mike und ein anderer mich angrinsten. Edward neben mir schnaubte leise, doch als ich ihn beobachtete, war sein Blick stur auf seine Notizen gerichtet; er nahm mich erst gar nicht wahr. Nervös nahm ich mit einer Hand das Mikroskop, legte ein Präparat darunter und murmelte: „Anaphase." Ich wollte schon das Präparat entfernen und das Ergebnis aufschreiben, als eine blasse Hand meine festhielt. Schlagartig zuckte ich zurück und blickt zu Edward rüber. Wieder spürte ich bei seiner Berührung diese vertrauten elektrischen Impulse in der Luft, und vor Nervosität hielt ich den Atem an. Edwards Miene war nahezu unergründlich und schwer zu identifizieren. Ernsthaft fragte ich mich, was er gerade dachte.  
„Darf ich?", fragte Edward ruhig, und da mein Mund merkwürdigerweise einfach geschlossen blieb, nickte ich nur als Antwort. Wortlos ließ er meine Hand los, ließ dabei brennende Stellen auf meinem Handrücken zurück, schaute ebenfalls ins Mikroskop und schrieb das Ergebnis nieder. Meine Augen beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen, und schließlich nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und zwang mich ihn anzusprechen.  
„E-Edward?" Meine Stimme bebte, als sein Name meinem Mund entwischte. Langsam neigte er den Kopf in meine Richtung und schaute mich unergründlich an. Sein Blick wirkte ausdruckslos, und dennoch sah ich etwas wie Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Mühsam versuchte ich seinen Blickkontakt standzuhalten. Aber bei der Intensität seiner Augen war das geradezu unmöglich. Es kostete mich jeden Nerv; nervös knetete ich meine Hände und wurde rot. Beherrsch dich Bella.  
„Ja?", fragte er leise, und ich sah, wie er zitterte.  
„I-Ich … Es tut mir leid", wisperte ich zurück. Es klang so unverständlich, sodass ich mich fragte, ob er mich überhaupt gehört hatte. Doch Edward seufzte nur und ich schaute verwundert zu ihm hoch. In seinem Gesicht war pure Erleichterung zu sehen, jetzt umspielte sogar ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen.  
„Schon gut", erwiderte er. „Ich hab den Vorfall schon längst vergessen." Ich atmete auf. Es ging viel einfacher, als ich dachte.  
„Mr Cullen? Sind Sie fertig?" Mir fiel auf, dass wir bisher nur ein Präparat durchgenommen hatten. Doch Edward lächelte selbstsicher und zeigte Mr Banner seine Notizen. „Hätte Miss Swan nicht auch einige Ergebnisse niederschreiben können?", fragte er und richtete seinen misstrauischen Blick auf mich. Ich schluckte. Ich hatte keine passende Ausrede.  
„Sie hat die meisten identifiziert. Ich war derjenige, der die Ergebnisse notiert hat", erwiderte Edward und zwinkerte mir kurz zu.  
„Ach so, na dann. Gut gemacht." Dann drehte er sich um ging zum nächsten Tisch.  
„Hey! Du hättest das nicht sagen müssen!", flüsterte ich zu Edward, als wir darauf warteten, dass die anderen fertig sein würden. Wir waren die ersten.  
„Ach was, ist doch nicht so schlimm." Er lächelte mich an, und mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen.  
Endlich klingelte es. Ich nahm mir meine Tasche und wollte zum nächsten Raum gehen, als jemand mich am Arm packte und seine Lippen an mein Ohr legte.  
„Treffen wir uns mittags in der Caféteria?" Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter. Diese Stimme würde ich immer und immer wieder erkennen. Ich nickte, und Edward ließ mich los. Ich stolperte geradezu aus dem Raum, und ich hörte noch, wie er leiste in sich hinein lachte. In Gedanken versunken schritt ich den Gang hinunter. Wie wahnsinnig groß das hier alles war. Zum Verlaufen! Als ich die letzten Treppenstufen hinuntersprang und um die Ecke trat, knallte ich mit jemandem zusammen. Wie oft würde das wohl noch passieren?, stöhnte ich in Gedanken.  
„Au! Verdammt, pass doch auf!", rief diese Person. Moment. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich blickte nach oben – mitten in das Gesicht von Jacob. Erschrocken machte ich einen Satz zurück, auch er sah mich verwundert an. „Bella?", fragte er überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", erwiderte ich etwas perplex. Ich war verwundert über meinen Tonfall, was auch er sicherlich bemerkte.  
„Ich gehe hier aufs College. Ich dachte, du gehst auf das in Phoenix." Er hob verwundert die Augenbrauen.  
„Meine Eltern haben sich das halt anders überlegt." Das war die halbe Wahrheit. Dass ich mit Edward verlobt war, konnte ich ihm ja schlecht beichten.  
„O-Ok. Ich denke, das lässt sich verdauen", meinte er grinsend. „Willst du mich denn nicht umarmen?"  
Lächelnd ging ich auf ihn zu. „Doch." Wie automatisiert schlangen sich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und drückten seinen Körper an mich. Er war so warm wie immer, doch er hatte nicht dieselbe elektrische Spannung, die ich bei Edward vernahm.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er.  
„Ich dich auch", flüsterte ich zurück, dann ließ ich von ihm los. Seit ich Edward kannte – und ich brachte ihn vollkommen unbewusst mit Jacob in Verbindung – fühlte sich mein Körper in Jacobs Nähe so eigenartig taub an. Es war so merkwürdig, sodass ich mich selbst nicht mehr verstand.  
„Wo musst du hin?", fragte er mich nun.  
„Raum vier."  
„Das ist gleich in der Nähe. Komm, ich begleite dich." Zum Glück war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht der Ring aufgefallen, den ich die ganze Zeit trug. Sollte ich ihn abnehmen, und ihn vor Jacob verstecken, oder sollte ich ihn trotzdem anbehalten? Nach einer Weile entschied ich mich, ihn anzubehalten. Ich müsste halt vorsichtig sein, damit Jake ihn nicht sah. Mit der einen Hand hielt ich meinen Ordner, die andere, hatte ich in meiner Hosentasche vergraben. Und so gingen er und ich nebeneinander her, bis er dann plötzlich abbiegen und in eine andere Richtung gehen musste.  
„Dann bis später in der Caféteria!", rief er mir noch zu und verschwand.  
Panik übermannte mich. Ich konnte mich doch schlecht mit Jacob und Edward zur selben Zeit treffen. Ich glaube, Edward schien Jake zu kennen. Woher und seit wann wusste ich leider nicht. Aber den Grund würde ich bald rausfinden, das schwor ich mir.

Jacob

Das war vielleicht eine Überraschung, Bella wieder zu sehen! Gestern hatten wir noch zusammen gesimst, und heute traf ich sie auf einmal. Ich fühlte mich wie der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt! Es war einfach so … unfassbar. Fröhlich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen marschierte ich zu einem der freien Plätze und ließ mich auf den Stuhl nieder. Ungeduldig trommelte ich mit dem Stift in der Hand auf meinem Heft herum, bis der Lehrer mich schließlich ermahnte, doch ich nahm ich überhaupt nicht wahr.  
Meine Gedanken waren wirr und handelten nur von Bella. In welchem Zimmer sie wohl war? Und weshalb war sie hier, und nicht in Phoenix? Und was hatten ihre Eltern damit zu tun? Renée wollte doch unbedingt, dass Bella genau auf dieses College gehen würde, warum fiel also ihre Entscheidung dann anders aus?  
„Sag mal Jess", flüsterte meine Nachbarin, die ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten neigte, um mit ihrer Freundin reden zu können. „Wusstest du schon, dass Bella verlobt ist?" Was? Bella? Verlobt? Mit wem?! Sofort schoss mein Kopf zu dem Mädchen neben mir, das ich am Arm packte.  
„Moment mal, von welcher Bella ist hier die Rede?", sagte ich laut – wohl etwas zu laut, denn der Lehrer stand plötzlich vor mir und hielt mir eine Predigt, die es in sich hatte. Wütend gab er mir andere Arbeitsunterlagen und ging wieder zurück zur Tafel. Schnell schnappte ich mir meinen Schreibblock, riss vorsichtig einen kleinen Papierschnipsel heraus und schrieb:

Von welcher Bella redet ihr? Sag es mir, bitte.

Ich schob es ihr schnell und vor dem stechenden Blick des Lehrers achtend, unter den Arm und hoffte sehr, dass sie meine Schrift überhaupt entziffern konnte. Zu meiner Erleichterung schien sie nach einer Weile zu verstehen, was ich hin gekritzelt hatte. Schnell flogen ihre Finger übers Papier, dann reichte sie ihn mir wieder zurück. Meine Augen erstarrten und schienen gar nicht wahrhaben zu wollen, was da in schöner, geschnörkelter Schrift stand.

_Isabella Swan. 18 Jahre. Verlobt mit Edward Cullen._

Mein Gedächtnis schloss zu mir auf und ich verharrte mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf meinem Stuhl. Ich wollte, und konnte es nicht realisieren. Wütend ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten, und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie das Mädchen neben mir vor Angst zurückzuckte. Edward Cullen, also, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Hastig nahm ich erneut einen Stift und schrieb:

Hält sich dieser Edward Cullen hier auf?

Das Mädchen las den Zettel schnell, und anstatt zu antworten, nickte sie mir zu, ohne meinen Blick zu erwidern. Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte. Dieser Bastard wird meine Bella nicht noch einmal anrühren.

Edward

Endlich war der Unterricht vorbei. Hastig erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl, stopfte meine Sachen in meine Tasche und rannte nahezu aus dem Klassenzimmer. Meine Vorfreude Bella sehen zu können stieg mit jedem Schritt, den ich machte, und damit auch mein Tempo. Ich sprang fünf Stufen auf einmal hinunter und landete bald in der Empfangshalle. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Caféteria, doch als ich um die Ecke bog, machten meine Augen Bekanntschaft mit einem wütenden Jacob Black. Er stand rauchend und mit verschränkten Armen vor der massiven Holztür und durchbohrte mich mit seinem Blick, als er mich bemerkte. Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo und ging auf ihn zu. Was machte er hier?  
„Du Arschloch!", schrie er, und kam mir entgegen. Ich schwieg und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Ich wusste, was gleich kommen würde. „Was fällt dir ein, mir einfach meine Bella wegzunehmen?", brüllte er und schlug mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht; ich fiel zu Boden. Wütend rappelte ich mich wieder auf, und erwiderte seinen zornigen Blick.  
„Sie hat dir niemals gehört! Es ist ja wohl noch immer ihre Entscheidung, mit wem sie sich einlässt!!", schrie ich aus voller Kraft. Ich erntete somit einen zweiten Schlag – in den Bauch. Als ich auf dem Boden kniete, wollte er mir ins Gesicht treten, doch ich packte schnell sein Bein, und riss ihn nach unten, sodass er mit der Nase auf den Boden knallte.  
„Bastard!!", murmelte ich erschöpft und trat ihm gegen sein Hüftgelenk. Nach einer Weile sprang er wieder auf seine Füße.  
„Wir sprechen uns noch!", sagte er schnaubend, dann schritt er von dannen. Mit meinem Handrücken wischte ich mir das Blut vom Mund und starrte ihm hinterher. In Gedanken versunken ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer, und knallte die Tür zu. Dieser verdammte…! Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann einmal dazu kommen würde. Ich wusste, dass Bellas Freund Jacob mir nicht für das verzeihen würde, was ich ihr angetan hatte. Mein Kopf hielt ich in den Händen vor Verzweiflung. Es hätte nie soweit kommen sollen!, schrie ich mir ins Gedächtnis. Doch ich musste es durchstehen. Ich musste.

Bella  


Edward, sowie Jacob waren nicht wie vereinbart in der Caféteria. Als ich auf das Handy in meiner Hand blickte, war immer noch keine SMS von Jacob zu sehen. Sein Handy war nicht aus, also warum antwortete er mir nicht?  
Vorhin beim Mittagessen hatte ich Alice gefragt, wo Edward war, doch auch sie wusste es nicht. Sie lud mich zu ihrem Tisch ein, wo der Rest ihrer Familie beziehungsweise, ihrer Freunde saß. Sie alle unterhielten sich, lachten und kicherten, nur mir war nicht danach zumute. Ich machte mir sogar ein wenig Sorgen um Edward. Seit ich wusste, dass Jacob sich hier aufhielt, bekam ich den Gedanken nicht mehr los, dass die Sache mit meiner Verlobung irgendwann seine Ohren erreichten.  
Unsicher ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer, und schloss die Tür mit einem Zweitschlüssel auf, den ich mir hatte machen lassen. Ich fand Edward mit dem Rücken zur mir gerichtet, auf dem Sofa sitzen; seinen Kopf in Händen haltend. Er schien mich nicht zu hören. Ich ließ meine Tasche in die Ecke knallen, und da – sein Kopf schoss hoch, doch er drehte sich nicht um.  
„Hey", sagte ich leise. „Was ist los? Wo warst du?" Er schwieg. „Edward?" Vorsichtig ging ich auf ihn zu, fasste ihn an der Schulter, und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen. Sein Anblick ließ mich erstarren. Edwards Gesicht hatte hier und da blaue Flecken, sein weißer Hemdkragen, der unter dem schwarzen Pullover hervorguckte, hatte einige Blutspritzer. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Schockiert hielt ich mir die Hand vor dem Mund und ich bemühte mich, mich nicht zu übergeben. Doch der Geruch von Blut, der mir unangenehmerweise in die Nase stieg, machte es mir gar nicht mal so leicht.  
„Was ist passiert?", stieß ich hervor, und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von den vielen Wunden nehmen, die Edwards wunderschönes Gesicht entstellten. Er sah wütend aus – und niedergeschlagen. In seinen dunkelgrünen Augen spiegelte sich Verzweiflung, die mich verwirrte. Schweigend schaute er mich unergründlich an, dann senkte er seinen Blick.  
„Jacob", murmelte er leise. Ich hörte, wie ich nach Luft schnappte. Meine Befürchtung hatte sich bestätigt – Jacob hatte von der Sache Wind bekommen, und nun hatte er Edward dafür verprügelt.  
Ich konnte diese Wunden nicht mehr länger ansehen, also eilte ich ins Bad, nahm mir eine Schüssel, füllte sie mit Wasser, schnappte mir einen sauberen Lappen und etwas Mullverband für alle Fälle. Anschließend ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich vorsichtig die Schüssel auf einen niedrigen Tisch stellte. Wortlos setzte ich mich neben Edward, und berührte leicht seine Wange. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sein Gesicht berührte, und merkwürdigerweise freute ich mich darüber. Sein Kopf schnellte in meine Richtung, und nun lag etwas anderes in seinen Augen. Etwas Unerklärliches, dennoch etwas Liebevolles. Er erwiderte meinen Blick, bevor ich den Lappen in die Schüssel tauchte und Edwards Wunden vorsichtig säuberte. Ohne etwas zu sagen beobachtete er mich. Ohne darauf zu achten, was ich tat, hob ich seinen Pullover an, und sah einen Bluterguss auf seinem Bauch. Edward verstand, und zog ihn und sein Hemd aus, damit ich mir die Stelle genauer ansehen konnte. Ich wurde rot als ich nun zum zweiten Mal seinen gut durchtrainierten Körper bestaunte, und ich hörte Edward leise, aber wirklich nur ganz leise in sich hineinlachen. Auch diese Stellte säuberte ich kurz, und strich anschließend eine Wundsalbe darauf und anschließend verband ich sie. Ganz sachte strich ich ihm noch die Salbe auf die Wunden Stellen im Gesicht und gab darauf Acht, dass ich mit meinem Fingern nicht zu fest aufdrückte. Als ich fertig war blieb ich schweigend neben Edward sitzen, faltete meine Hände und legte sie in den Schoß. Das Schweigen hielt an, bis Edward sie nach einer kurzen Zeit brach.  
„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich da hineingezogen habe. Ich habe das hier" – Er deutete auf die Stellen, die Jacob ihm vor lauter Wut hinzugefügt hatte. – „verdient. Ich habe wohl die Beziehung zwischen euch zerstört." Er richtete schmerzerfüllten Augen auf mich. „Bella, ich flehe dich an, beichte ihm das mit der Verlobung, und das du das Ganze unfreiwillig tust damit du die Beziehung noch retten kannst. Es ist die einzige Lösung…"  
„Ruhig", erwiderte ich leise und legte ihm einen Finger auf seine sinnlich aussehenden Lippen, die sich einfach unbeschreiblich anfühlten. Ich war wirklich innerlich berührt, wie sehr er sich um mich und meiner Beziehung zu Jake sorgte. Ich hielt inne, kam mit meinem Gesicht näher und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Erstaunt schaute er mich an. „Wir werden schon irgendwie eine Lösung finden", versicherte ich ihm lächelnd. Mein Herz machte einen Satz, als auch er seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzog.


	7. Geschichten

A

A.N: Vielen lieben Dank an all meine fleißigen Leser/Reviewer! Ihr macht mir echt Mut, weiter zu schreiben! Danke!

Lollis und extra Stück Kuchen an euch alle verteil

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir mit dem, was ich Edward angetan habe…! mich verkriech Ihr wollt ja alle, dass es zwischen Edward und Bella vorangeht. Aber sooo schnell werde ich nicht nachgeben. Aber ihr werdet es ja sehen, nicht? Genau.

Viel Spaß,

--Steph

_Geschichten_

Bella

Edward und ich gingen am nächsten Tag dicht nebeneinander zum Unterricht. Schweigend. Mir war, nachdem was gestern passiert war, nicht nach reden zumute, doch Edward schien es nicht zu ergehen. Immer wieder sprach er irgendein Thema an, worauf ich nur mit einem „Mhm", einem „Ja" oder einem „Nein" antwortete. Mehr war das nicht. Er tat mir leid. Edward versuchte alles, um mich abzulenken, doch ich war viel zu vertieft in meinen Gedanken. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er fast _meinetwegen _verprügelt wurde. Nur weil Jacob überreagieren musste. Hatte Edward ihm nicht gesagt, dass unsere Eltern dies so beschlossen hatten? Wohl kaum. Aber warum hatte er das ihm nicht gebeichtet? Und wenn er es getan hätte, hätte Jake ihn dann trotzdem verprügelt?

Oh mein Gott, brummte vielleicht mein Schädel wegen all diesen Fragen.

„Bella?" Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, fuhr ich verwirrt herum, und sah Edward und dessen tiefen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. „Renn nicht gegen die Wand", wies er mich zurecht. Ich schaute wieder nach vorn und sah, wie meine Nasenspitze fast die schneeweiße Tapete berührte.

„Oh", schnaufte ich, und ging zu ihm herüber.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sehe ich so aus?", fragte ich müde. Ich hatte in der Nacht sehr wenig geschlafen – und das auch noch auf der harten Couch, obwohl Edward mir sein Bett angeboten hatte, doch ich hatte abgelehnt, mit der Ausrede, er solle seine Verletzungen schonen. Aber jetzt mit meinen Rücken- und Nackenschmerzen fühlte ich mich gerade auch nicht besser. Ich verkrampfte mitten in meinem Gang und stöhnte laut auf.

„Was ist?", fragte er, sichtlich besorgt. Als ob er sich um _mich _sorgen müsste! Er war es doch, der überall blaue, bzw. lila Flecken hatte, nicht ich!

„Mein Nacken", antwortete ich schlicht, und streckte mich erst einmal, doch der Schmerz wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Darf ich?", fragte er, nahm meine Hand vom Nacken weg, und ersetzte sie mit seinen warmen Fingern, die für kurze Zeit die Stelle massierten. Dann bewegte er sie schnell; ich hörte für kurze Zeit ein leises Knacken, dann war der Schmerz auf einmal vorüber.

„Wow", sagte ich, überrascht, und bewegte meinen Kopf erstmal in alle Richtungen, doch nichts passierte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Er lächelte. „Mein Vater ist Arzt. Von ihm habe ich ein paar Handgriffe gelernt."

„Wow", entfuhr es mir aus dem Mund, etwas Anderes fiel mir im Moment nicht ein.

Plötzlich klingelte es, Edward und ich brachen den Augenkontakt, den wir vor kurzem erst angefangen hatten, ab, und rannten schnell zu unserer Klasse. Erschrocken verharrte ich an der Türschwelle, als ich wütenden und vor Zorn aufblitzenden braunen, fast schwarzen Augen begegnete. Ich wollte mich bereits schon umdrehen, als ich in den Lehrer reinknallte. Verdutzt blickte er auf mich herunter, dann packte er mich an den Schultern, drehte mich um, so dass ich wieder diese wütenden, braunen Augen wieder sah, und stieß mich in dessen Richtung. Edward ging dicht hinter mir her, als wir und hinter Jacob niederließen. Wieder einmal wurden wir von neugierigen Blicken nahezu durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse. Es bereitete mir Unbehagen, und ein mulmiges Gefühl nistete sich in meinem Bauch ein. Jake drehte sich zu mir um, und warf mir einen zornigen Blick zu, ich schluckte.

„Wir sprechen uns nachher", zischte er, dann wanderten seine Augen wieder zurück zur Tafel. Edward schaute mich besorgt, fast ängstlich an, doch ich setzte nur ein leichtes Lächeln auf, und tat so, als wäre es Selbstverständlich für eine Person wie mich, Predigten zuhören zu müssen. Dennoch schweiften Edwards grüne Augen nicht von mir ab, sondern blieben auf mir ruhen. In ihnen war ein Konflikt, das sah ich. Was wohl nun in ihm vorging?

Die Stunde zog sich nur so dahin, und ich wollte, dass das so bleibt. Ich wollte einfach nur neben Edward sitzen bleiben, und das Gespräch mit Jacob hinauszögern so lange wie möglich. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt Schiss davor. Doch zu meinem Bedauern klappte der Lehrer das Buch zu, nahm seine Brille ab, und erteilte uns ausnahmsweise mal _keine _Hausaufgaben. Was bei ihm sehr selten war. Und dann klingelte es auch schon. Schnell sprang ich auf – die Sachen bereits vor langer Zeit gepackt – und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Soweit ich wusste, hatte Jacob bis nach der Mittagspause keine weiteren Unterrichtsstunden mit mir, was mich beruhigte. Ich wusste nicht, ob Edward hinter mir war, oder nicht. Ich flüchtete, ohne mich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

„Bella!" Ich erschrak, und rannte schneller, als ich bemerkte, dass jemand weibliches meinen Namen gerufen hatte. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um, und eine aufregende Alice stand vor mir. Die Haare zerzaust wie immer, mit einem höflichen Lächeln auf dem Lippen, auf der Stirn zeichneten sich Falten vor Sorge. „Wir haben diese Stunde zusammen. Darf ich dich begleiten, oder willst du lieber allein sein?" Bei so einer lieblichen Person konnte ich doch schlecht nein sagen.

„Klar", antwortete ich freundlich, sie stellte sich neben mich.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Edward passiert?", fragte sie und schob ihre Augenbrauen düster zusammen, so dass sich eine tiefe Furche in der Mitte ihrer porzellanfarbenen Stirn bildete. Es sah dennoch irgendwie schön aus.

„Er…" Es kam mir wirklich sehr schwer über die Lippen. „Jacob hat ihn verprügelt." Ich senkte den Kopf, da ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Immerhin hatte Jake das ja wegen _mir _getan.

„Jacob? Dein Freund?" Ich nickte bedrückt, ich fühlte mich unsicher; ich hatte Angst davor, Alice würde mich jeden Moment anschreien für das, was mein Freund ihrem Bruder angetan hatte, doch sie verhielt sich vollkommen ruhig, und als sie antwortete, klang sie sogar ganz gelassen.

„Na ja, die Sache mit eurer Verlobung hätte _eigentlich _auch schlimmer ausfallen können. Aber es war doch klar, dass dein Freund so reagieren würde. Wer würde das denn nicht? Ich meine, er ist sicher in dem Moment ziemlich verwirrt und das alles, und warum alles so plötzlich kam. Natürlich fühle ich auch mit Edward mit, und ich würde mir jetzt sogar gleich auf der Stelle Jacob vorknüpfen, und ihm eine knallen, aber das kann ich ja auch nicht so einfach, weil ich ihn auf der anderen Seite verstehe." Sie seufzte tief. „Aber du solltest ihm das mit der Verlobung besser so lange nicht verraten, bis du dir sicher bist, ob er das überhaupt wissen soll." Alice schaute mich mit so einer brennenden und eigenartigen Intensität an, dass mir doch schon fast ein wenig mulmig wurde. Von ihr gingen schon wieder diese schrecklich vertrauten Gefühle aus, was ich mir überhaupt nicht erklären konnte. Sie versuchte mir irgendetwas mit ihren Augen zu sagen, doch ich konnte es nicht deuten.

„Wie du meinst", meinte ich und zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Alice schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln, und wir betraten die Klasse. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass weit und breit kein Jacob in Sicht war, und Alice überredete mich, uns in die letzte Reihe zu setzen, außerhalb der Sicht der Lehrerin, die mit ihren Röntgenblick den Raum streifte. Doch zum Glück nahm sie uns nicht wahr, so dass ich in Ruhe mit Alice schwatzen konnte.

„Hm, okay, über was sollen wir reden?", flüsterte sie, und grinste. Ich musste zurückgrinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte ich. „Schlag was vor." Sie senkte ihren Blick und überlegte schweigend.

„Wie wärs, wenn ich dir ein bisschen was über meine Familie erzähle?" Ich nickte aufgeregt. Meine Chance, Edward ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen, und wie er in Wirklichkeit war. Sie lächelte erneut, als sie das kleine Funken in meinen Augen wahrnahm. Alice schaute noch einmal nach vorn, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Lehrerin mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, dann fing sie an, zu erzählen. „Ich, Emmett und Edward sind alle adoptiert." Sie sah, wie ich verwundert die Augenbrauen hob, doch sie ignorierte es, und fuhr fort. „Unser Adoptivvater Carlisle und unsere Adoptivmutter Esme, haben uns nacheinander aufgenommen. Edward kam als Erstes in die Familie, danach Emmett und schließlich, ganz zuletzt, ich. Am Anfang war es mir ein wenig unangenehm unter zwei Jungs aufzuwachsen, aber ich hatte ja noch Esme, die sich immer um mich kümmerte, während Carlisle mit den Jungs zum Bolzplatz ging, um ihnen beim Training zuzugucken." Sie lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. „Emmett ist der Clown, der, der immer Witze reißt und gerne Scherze macht. Er hat immer gute Laune, und steckt andere damit an. Sicher ist dir das schon aufgefallen." Alice lachte leise. Ich musste grinsen. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich schlecht drauf war, st er zu mir gekommen, und hat sich einfach auf dem Boden geschmissen und gelacht. Ich weiß, es klingt so verrückt, aber wenn du mal mit zu mir kommst, wirst du es vielleicht eines Tages auch mal selbst erleben. Du kannst einfach nicht anders – du _musst _bei seinem Benehmen einfach lachen. Du kannst dich nicht dagegen wehren." Sie warf noch einen schnellen Blick nach vorn, doch die Lehrerin ignorierte uns nur. „Edward" – Mir fuhr ein Schauer den Rücken runter, als sie seinen Namen nannte. – „ist eher ruhiger. Carlisle und Esme haben ihn aufgenommen, als er zehn war, und seine Eltern bei einem Überfall ums Leben kamen. Beide wurden einfach erschossen." Den letzten Teil flüsterte sie. In mir staute sich Mitgefühl, und ich wollte einfach zu Edward gehen, und ihn trösten. Der Drang kam so unplötzlich, dass ich schon fast verlegen meine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Jedenfalls", fuhr Alice fort, „wuchs er bei ihnen auf. Er hatte schon immer etwas Anziehendes, schon als kleines Kind. Und dann, als er immer älter wurde, schmissen sich die Mädels geradezu von selbst auf ihn, doch er nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Er _wusste _es noch nicht einmal." Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas daran brachte mich zum Grinsen. „Er war wahrhaftig _der _Mädchenschwarm bei uns auf der Highschool. Nicht zu fassen, wie die Mädchen ihm auf jeden Schritt und Tritt hinterher dackelten. Edward bemerkte natürlich nach einer Weile, wie sehr ihm die Frauenwelt zu Füßen lag, doch er war eher angewidert als entzückt. Er wollte mit keinem Mädchen was zu tun haben, die ihm ständig hinterher läuft, und ihn so auf die Nerven geht." Äußerst verständlich. Und plötzlich platzte mir die Frage heraus, ohne, dass ich dabei nachdachte.

„Hatte Edward denn eine Freundin?"

Alice lächelte. „Ja, hatte er. Edward war so glücklich mit ihr, dass ich glaubte, mich und seinen Bruder, gar seine ganze Familie, hätte er vollkommen vergessen. Er war auf Wolke sieben, und das meine ich wörtlich. Er war sehr angetan von ihr, und am Anfang wusste er noch nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt etwas für sie empfand. Er hat es mir selber erzählt; je mehr er sie gesehen hatte, desto mehr ist ihm aufgefallen, dass sie nicht so war, wie der Rest seines weiblichen Fanclubs. Sie hatte ihn anfangs gar nicht wahrgenommen, oder, um es zu verdeutlichen, sie hat ihn ignoriert. Irgendwann sind sie sich näher gekommen, und als Edward sich auch schon versah, hatte er sich doch tatsächlich verliebt. Doch dann, nach einer Weile, hat sie plötzlich Schluss gemacht, aus irgendeinem Grund, den wir alle bis heute nicht, kennen. Es kam so plötzlich für ihn, dass er es einfach nicht realisieren konnte. Es hat ihm das Herz gebrochen." Alice klang so traurig, dass ich eine Hand von ihr nahm, und sie festhielt. Sie warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu und erwiderte meinen Händedruck. „Später ist er wieder darüber hinweg gekommen. Teilweise. Es bereitete mir Unbehagen, wenn ich mit Jasper, oder Emmett mit Rosalie vor Edward zusammen war, und er kein Mädchen hatte, mit dem er das Gleiche Gefühl teilen konnte, wie ich es mit Jasper tat. Eines Tages habe ich von Carlisle und Esme erfahren, dass sie sich mit einer Familie, deiner Familie regelmäßig trafen und sich gegenseitig Fotos austauschten. Auch Edward hatte die Bilder von dir gesehen, und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie anzustarren. Anscheinend war er überwältigt." Alice kicherte, ich wurde rot. „Natürlich habe ich ihn ausgefragt, wie er dich findet und das alles, doch er ist mir dann immer aus dem Weg gegangen, sobald ich auch nur den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Ich weiß nicht, Bella, aber es könnte sehr gut sein, dass er auf dich steht." Sie grinste mich an. „Vielleicht gibt er sich _deshalb _ja auch so viel Mühe, damit du ihn magst."

„Aber ich mag ihn doch", flutschte es aus meinem Mund. „Wirklich, er ist echt nett zu mir. Aber ich habe doch noch einen Freund. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich mich manchmal in seiner Nähe unwohl fühle. Ist das normal, Alice?"

„Hmm", machte sie, und schaute zur Seite. „Eigentlich nicht. Wenn du ihn _wirklich _liebst, würdest du dich _niemals_ in seiner Nähe so fühlen. Das ginge gar nicht. Wenn er dein Vertrauen missbraucht hat, dann ja. Aber ansonsten – nein. Ich und Jasper kennen uns schon lange genug, um zu wissen, was uns eigentlich verbindet. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein muss, ich sehe bei dir und Jacob diese Bindung nicht. Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen mehr als eine Zuneigung, aber mehr nicht. Oh. Oh! Ich wollte dich nicht kränken, Bella, es ist nur so, dass ich zu jedem meine ehrliche Meinung sage, bitte nimm es mir nicht übel!!", sagte sie, und drückte meine Hand fester, als ich den Atem anhielt.

„Ist schon okay", erwiderte ich ein wenig perplex. Danach schwieg sie. Als es schließlich klingelte, du ich wortlos aufstand, drehte es sich in meinen Gedanken mehr als zuvor. Ich hatte Edward näher kennen gelernt, und wie er sich Mädchen gegenüber verhielt. Er war überhaupt kein Macho, auch wenn ihm die Frauen zu Füßen lagen. Wahrhaftig. Ich war immer noch überwältigt von diesem Gespräch. Und ich hatte plötzlich keine Angst mehr vor dem Gespräch mit Jake. Das Gefühl, dass sich in mir ausbreitete, machte mich mutig genug, um mit ihm reden zu können. Und woher ich dieses Gefühl nahm? Ich dachte an Edward, das war alles. Und schon ging ich lächelnd, mit Alice schweigend neben mir, zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum.


	8. Wunsch

A

A.N.: Gott, nein! Ihr seid alle so lieb mit euren Reviews… Ich kann mich echt nicht genug dafür bedanken, dass ihr meine FF lest. Danke!!

Okay, hier das nächste Kapitel! Enjoy!

--Steph

_Wunsch_

Bella

Mittagspause. Ugh. Ich ließ mir Zeit beim Einpacken meiner Sachen und stapfte trotzig aus dem Raum. Mein Kopf fuhr nach links und rechts, doch kein ärgerlicher Jacob war in Sicht. Hoffnungsvoll marschierte ich weiter zur Cafeteria, wo Edward vielleicht auch schon auf mich wartete. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl steckte in meiner Kehle fest, und bäumte sich auf, sodass ich vor Aufregung keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte umso mehr, sprang dabei mehrere Treppenstufen auf einmal hinunter und war verwundert, weshalb ich dieses Mal nicht hinfiel. Wahrscheinlich weil Edward nicht hier war, um mich aufzufangen. Ich schluckte kräftig und wurde rot bei dem bloßen Gedanken an ihn.

Doch irgendetwas ließ meine Vorfreude verschwinden, als ich einen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte. Er kam mir so schrecklich bekannt vor. Erstarrt blieb ich stehen, doch drehte mich nicht um. Wenige Meter vor mir war auch schon die massive Tür der Cafeteria. Warum war ich bloß so lahm? Ich hätte ja bei den Cullens Schutz finden können. Ich spürte, wie sich Schweißperlen auf meiner Stirn sammelten; ich hatte wirklich Angst vor Jacob.

„Bella", hörte ich ihn murmeln, ich antwortete nicht, als ich einen Hauch von Drohung in seinem Tonklang wahrnahm. Ich klemmte meinen Ordner heftiger an meine Brust, um meinen hämmernden Herzschlag ein wenig zu dämpfen. Vergebens. Auf dem Flur war es so unangenehm still, dass man es schon von weitem hören könnte. Ich verharrte in meiner Bewegungslosigkeit und hielt den Atem an. Jacob packte mich an beiden Schultern und riss mich zu sich herum. Er schaute mit einem Lodern in seinen Augen an, seine Lippen waren zu einer harten Linie zusammengepresst.

„Verrate mir eins", fuhr er fort, und rang dabei mit jedem Atemzug um Sauerstoff, den er machte. Ich versuchte aus Panik seinem stechenden Blick auszuweichen, doch er packte mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Jake nahm meine linke Hand und deutete auf den schönen Ring, den Edward mir geschenkt hatte. In diesem Moment schien der Stein noch stärker zu leuchten. „Warum bist du verlobt? Betrügst du mich jetzt etwa? Nachdem ich alles für dich getan habe, nur um von dir akzeptiert werden zu können? Ist das jetzt die Belohnung dafür?", sagte er, nun etwas lauter. Ich zuckte zurück. Es war nicht seine warme Haut, die mir Gänsehaut bereitete, sondern die gesamte Situation an sich. Und Jacobs Reaktion.

„Ich", erwiderte ich leise, er wartete. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Warum war ich so dumm? Ich hätte es ihm doch sagen können. Doch dann schlichen sich Alice' Worte in mein Gedächtnis.

„_Aber du solltest ihm das mit der Verlobung besser so lange nicht verraten, bis du dir sicher bist, ob er das überhaupt wissen soll."_

Jacob schnaubte. „Ach, nimmst du Edward nun auch noch in Schutz, ja? Dieser Bastard nutzt dich doch nur aus, Bella!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief ich. Verzweifelt wollte ich mich aus seinem zunehmend schmerzenden Griff befreien, doch ich scheiterte.

„Und ob du das tust! Wie lange läuft die Sache zwischen euch schon, hm?" Jacob war außer sich. Doch in seinen Augen sah ich, dass ihm das andererseits auch völlig egal war. Wie wichtig war ich ihm eigentlich?

„Ich kann es dir echt nicht erklären", sagte ich und wollte weiterreden, doch er ließ mich nicht.

„Bist du mit ihm auch noch ins Bett gegangen, oder was?", schrie er, und drückte dabei seine Fingernägel in meine Arme.

„Au, Jake! Das tut weh! Lass mich los!" Seine Finger bohrten sich in mein Fleisch und vor Schmerz musste ich wimmern. Ich biss mir die Zähne zusammen, damit Jacob nicht bemerkte _wie sehr_ er mich verletzte. Körperlich als auch innerlich.

Wütend schnaubte er erneut. „Nein Fräulein! Genauso soll es ja sein! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du mich hintergehst!"

„Ich könnte das niemals", flüsterte ich. Das gab den Ausschlag. Er schlug mir mit der flachen Hand an die Schläfe, und ich knallte vor ihm auf den Boden.

„_Aber ich habe doch noch einen Freund. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich mich manchmal in seiner Nähe unwohl fühle. Ist das normal, Alice?"_

„_Eigentlich nicht. Wenn du ihn __wirklich __liebst, würdest du dich __niemals__ in seiner Nähe so fühlen. Das ginge gar nicht. Wenn er dein Vertrauen missbraucht hat, dann ja. Aber ansonsten – nein."_

„Sag mal, Bella, hältst du mich für dumm? Ich habe es gehört, und selbst gesehen! Dein Ring da sagt doch alles! Willst du mich hinters Licht führen?!" Ich sah, wie verletzt er war. Der Schock stand ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben, als er mich auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er blickte fassungslos auf seine rechte Hand und wisperte ein leises „Tut mir leid".

„Ich kann dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen, Jake. Es ist alles so kompliziert. Bitte, hab Verständnis für!", wimmerte ich, und ich war so müde und niedergeschlagen, um noch aufzustehen zu können.

„Bella!" Eine zweite Stimme. Die Stimme, die mir so vertraut war. Edward. Mit schnellen Schritten kam er zu uns herüber, und ich fühlte seine Arme, die mich hochhoben. Edward stellte sich schützend vor mich, und sah Jacob ins Gesicht, der viel größer war, als Edward selbst. „Was hast du ihr angetan?", fuhr er ihn laut an, Jake zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Du!!", brüllte er auf einmal, und trat wieder einen Schritt hervor. Ich versuchte Edward von ihm wegzuziehen, doch er tätschelte nur leicht meine Hand, und blieb stehen wo er war. „Du hast hier nichts zu sagen, klar?! Misch dich nicht ein Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen!" Und schon schnellte seine Faust hervor, und schlug sie Edward in den Bauch. Genau wie am Tag zuvor. Ich ließ einen entsetzten Schrei heraus, als er vor mir auf die Knie fiel; die Arme dicht an sich gepresst. Edward krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

„Jacob Black!", schrie ich nun aus voller Lunge. Die Wut hatte die Oberhand gewonnen. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?!" Er starrte nur zu Edward hinunter, der vor Schmerz immer wieder leise aufstöhnte.

„Bella, es ist vorbei mit uns. Es ist Schluss", wisperte er und schaute mich an.

„Was?", fragte ich entsetzt. Ich fing an zu zittern. Diese mächtigen Worte, die Jakes Mund verlassen hatten, ließen mich erstarren. „Nein! Nein! Das kannst du nicht machen! Bitte nicht, Jake!", flehte ich ihn an. „Glaub mir, ich kann dir das alles nicht so einfach erklären!"

„Es tut mir leid. Es geht nicht anders. Du scheinst meine Liebe nicht zu erwidern, also sehe ich keinen anderen Ausweg. Aber dennoch – ich werde dich trotz allem weiterhin lieben." Er drehte sich um, und ging.

„Aber das tue ich doch!!", schrie ich ihm hinterher. „Bitte, glaube mir!" Ein leises Schluchzen war aus dem Inneren meiner Brust zu hören, und einzelne Tränen kullerten meine schon längst überhitzte Wange hinunter. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Er hatte Schluss gemacht. Er hatte einen Teil von mir mit sich genommen. Ich fühlte mich nicht vollständig ohne ihn. Ich war auf einer Weise an ihm gebunden, ich brauchte ihn. Und nun war er fort. Doch das war nicht das, wovor ich mich fürchtete. Ich fürchtete mich davor, ihn zu verletzen, und das hatte ich geschafft. Bravo, Bella.

Ich drehte mich um, und sah Edward, wie er mich verzweifelt anschaute.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er.

„Sag das nicht", antwortete ich nur, bückte mich zu ihm runter, und half ihm hoch. Schweigend liefen wir, während er sich an meiner Schulter abstützte, zurück in unser Zimmer, wo ich wieder seine Wunden versorgte. Immer wieder wischte ich mir mit dem Handrücken die Tränen vom Gesicht, doch sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen. Ich weinte leise vor mich hin; leise Schluchzer verließen meinen Mund, und Edward sah mich nur hoffnungslos an. Er versteifte sich auf seinem Stuhl, holte tief Luft, nahm auf einmal meine linke Hand, und entwendete den Ring. Fragend und zugleich entsetzt schaute ich ihn an; seine Miene war unergründlich.

„Es ist besser wenn wir diese Sache abbrechen", erwiderte und sein Blick wirkte kalt. Ich zuckte zurück. Er hatte mich noch nie so angesehen. Die Wärme in seinen grünen Augen war verschwunden. „Ich werde meinen Eltern sagen, dass wir diese Sache nicht mehr weiter fortsetzen, ob sie wollen, oder nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dass du meinetwegen weinst, da ich dich in diese Sache mit reingezogen habe. Ich kann es nicht." Den letzten Teil sagte er sehr leise. „Bella, du bist frei. Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen." Und dann erhob er sich wortlos vom Stuhl, schob sein T-Shirt herunter, und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er ließ mich einfach hier sitzen und sah ihm geschockt hinterher. Was hatte ich getan?! Gekränkt sank mein Kopf in meine Hände, und ich weinte noch stärker. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr, und durchtränkten den oberen Teil meiner Hose, doch das mir egal. Edward war einfach fort. Er war weg. Und jetzt hatte ich keinen mehr. Keinen. Wie all die Jahre zuvor. Doch ich war schon immer allein gewesen, und es würde wohl auch so bleiben. _Es gibt Schlimmeres_, versuchte ich mich damit zu ermutigen, _Du hast noch immer dich selbst, Bella._ Doch was nützt es mir, wenn ich ohne Jacob – nein, ohne _Edward_ nicht atmen konnte? Ich hatte es komischerweise erkannt; ich brauchte ihn. So wie Jake einmal für mich die Luft zum Atmen war, so brauchte ich nun Edward. Ohne ihn war ich einfach _nichts_. Hatte ich jemals versucht, mir das klar zu machen?

Meinen Verstand konnte ich nicht mehr länger kontrollieren, als ich hilflos draußen auf dem Flur rumtorkelte und nach ihm suchte. Verzweifelt stellte ich fest, dass sich mein Verstand nach einer Weile von selbst ausschaltete. _Was hatte ich getan?_, fuhr es ein weiteres Mal durch meinen Kopf. Meine Beine machten sich schwer, als ich einen Schritt nach vorn machen wollte. Jeder Schritt machte mich unendlich müde. Irgendwann gaben meine Knie nach, und ich sackte zu Boden. Ich war zu erschöpft und zu schwach, um zurück in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Der heutige Tag hat kräftig an meiner Energie gesaugt, mein Körper fühlte sich nun so leer an. Er war hohl. Ich schloss meine Augen, mitten auf dem Flur, und fuhr in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Träumte ich, oder hörte ich tatsächlich Schritte? Sie kamen immer näher, doch ich verspürte nicht den Drang, mich zu bewegen. Ich hätte es eh nicht gekonnt. Ich spürte einen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, als mich Jemand in seine Arme hob und fort trug. Doch das Gefühl war nicht dasselbe, wie ich es bei Edward empfunden hatte. Es war also nicht er selbst.

„Leg sie hier hin", wisperte eine Frauenstimme leise. Ich kannte sie, doch in diesem Moment kam ich einfach nicht darauf, wer es sein könnte.

„Okay", antwortete ihr jemand. Eine tiefe, aber dennoch wohlklingende Männerstimme. Dann spürte ich unter mir etwas Weiches – vermutlich ein Bett.

„Schlaf gut, Bella", wisperte die Frauenstimme wieder, und strich mir mit einem Finger über die Wange. „Emmett, geh zu Edward und frag ihn, weshalb Bella auf dem Flur schlafen musste." Es klang wie ein Befehl. Emmett war also hier. Oder auch nicht. Denn wenige Sekunden später hörte ich Schritte, dann, wie eine Tür sich leise schloss. Doch wer war die Frau?

„Bella? Hörst du mich?", flüsterte sie nach einer schweigsamen Minute. Oder zwei. Wenn nicht sogar Stunden. Sollte ich so tun, als würde ich weiterschlafen, oder nicht? Nein. Es wäre besser, aufzuwachen. Ich musste jetzt einfach mit Jemandem reden. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blinzelte in das elfenhafte Gesicht von Alice. Sie schaute mich mit einem warmen Blick, und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Sie rückte ein wenig weg, damit ich mich aufsetzen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte ich leise und geknickt. Alice heftete ihre Augen auf mein Gesicht. „Was ist?", wisperte ich. Mein Hals war so trocken, ich konnte keinen vernünftigen Ton herausbekommen. Schnell ging Alice zum Mini-Kühlschrank und gab mir anschließend ein gefülltes Glas mit Wasser. „Danke", sagte ich und trank alles in einem Zug. Alice' Blick war noch immer auf mich gerichtet.

„Bella, du siehst furchtbar aus", murmelte sie, als würde es sie verletzen, mich so zu sehen.

„Das ist nichts Neues", antwortete ich trocken. Alice schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie. Und dann, ohne auch nur eine Ahnung zu haben, was als Nächstes passieren würde, fing ich an zu schluchzen. „Hey", murmelte sie, setzte sich neben mich und schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter. „Bitte, erzähl es mir."

Und schon brabbelte ich los, während sie mir geduldig zuhörte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte zwischendurch; zuerst sah es ungläubig, dann geschockt und zuletzt in Wut. Doch ich konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, dass das nicht mir galt.

„Edward", schnaubte sie. „Wie konntest du nur?" Sie redete mit sich selbst, und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Schließlich beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Ich werde mir jetzt Jacob vorknöpfen. Warte hier!" Sie schien zu brodeln, doch ich hielt mit aller Kraft ihren Ärmel.

„Nein!", flüsterte ich. Widerstrebend schüttelte Alice ihren Kopf ein zweites Mal; ihre Haare flogen nur so umher.

„Bella, ich kann doch nicht einfach nur zusehen und Däumchen drehen, während du, nein, wir alle in einer Krise stecken!", sagte sie barsch, und wollte sich aus meinem Griff befreien.

„Alice, es ist drei Uhr morgens! Wenn du jetzt an Jacobs Zimmertür hämmerst, hast du nicht viel von!", zischte ich, und gab darauf Acht, Rosalie nicht aufzuwecken, die wenige Meter weiter von mir entfernt schlief.

Alice seufzte ergeben. „Du hast recht", murmelte sie, das Glimmern in ihren Augen verschwand. „Ich werde das aber auf jeden Fall noch nachholen. Und dann werde ich mit Edward reden." Jetzt sah sie traurig aus.

„Was soll ich nun machen? Er wird mir nicht zuhören!"

„Das muss er aber! Hör zu, ich und die anderen werden alles tun was in unserer Macht steht, um ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Er ist wütend auf sich selbst, versteh das. Er hat das nicht gewollt, dass du seinetwegen so traurig bist. Aber wenn er sich einfach so von dir wendet, wird es eh nicht besser." Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Aber ich kenne ihn. Jemand anderes _muss _mit ihm reden, und ihn zur Vernunft bringen, Bella. Er ist ein Dickkopf, und lässt sich nicht so einfach überreden, wenn er sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Aber ich verspreche dir, das wir diese Sache regeln werden." Alice drückte leicht meine Hand. „Und nun schlaf, Bella. Du wirst die Kraft morgen brauchen."

Egal was Alice tat, Edward schwieg und ging ihr aus dem Weg. Selbst ihr Bruder konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Selbst Rosalie versuchte ihr Glück, doch sie kam nur mit enttäuschtem Blick wieder zurück.

„Es ist hoffnungslos", wisperte sie und ging auf eines der Plätze.

Alice und ich sahen einander an. „Und jetzt?", fragte ich sie skeptisch. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, sank meine Hoffnung, bis sie schließlich den Nullpunkt erreichte. Nicht zu fassen, wie stur Edward war!

„Ich werde mit Jasper darüber reden", sagte Alice und verschwand durch die Tür. Als der Unterricht begann, und ich Edward in die Klasse kommen sah, nahm ich meinen Bücherstapel vom Stuhl neben mir, und hoffte darauf, dass er sich dort hinsetzen würde. Für kurze Zeit kreuzten sich meine Augen mit seinen, doch er wendete den Blick wieder ab, und ging in die hinterste Reihe, so dass er außer Sicht war. Verletzt über sein Verhalten drehte ich mich weg, nachdem ich ihm einen traurigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

In der Mittagspause kam Alice wieder, mit einer wütenden Miene. „Es ist einfach nicht zu glauben!", brummte sie, und ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Edward hat doch echt den Verstand verloren!"

„Was ist passiert?", antwortete ich neugierig, doch ich wusste ohnehin, was jetzt kam.

„Jasper hat mit ihm geredet. Ich hatte eigentlich geglaubt, er könnte es schaffen, da er ein echter Streitschlichter ist. Aber selbst bei ihm hat es nicht geklappt!" Sie knallte ihre Stirn gegen den Tisch, und stöhnte leise.

„Was hat Edward gesagt?", flüsterte ich.

„Er hat gesagt, wir sollen ihn in Ruhe lassen, und uns nicht einmischen. Die Sache mit der Verlobung sei beendet, und es würde ihn nicht weiterhin kümmern!" Sie schnaubte. „Als ob _das _dir helfen könnte!"

„Hat er denn überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich fühle?", murmelte ich, und versuchte den Schluchzer, der sich in mir aufbäumte, zu unterdrücken.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es liegt nun bei dir, Bella." Sie schaute mich hoffnungsvoll an. „Wenn er darüber reden will, dann mit dir."

Leise stieg ich vom Sofa, als ich Edward ins Zimmer kommen hörte. Ich sah von meinem Zimmer aus, wie er kurz ins Bad ging, und anschließend in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich nahm mir allen Mut zusammen, und folgte ihm. Die Tür stand auf, und er stand, mit dem Rücken zu mir gerichtet, in der Mitte des Zimmers. Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, je näher ich ihm kam. Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Dass er mich abweisen würde. Ich schluckte kräftig. Ganz leise, ging ich auf Zehenspitzen auf ihn zu. Edward hob seine Arme, und ich schlang vorsichtig meine Arme um seine Taille.

„Nicht umdrehen", flüsterte ich, und ich spürte, wie er unter meiner Berührung erstarrte. „Hör mich an." Ich drückte mein Gesicht eng an seine Haut, und ich merkte, wie ich weinte. Noch immer rührte er sich nicht, doch sei Atem verlief schneller. „Du bist mir wichtig, Edward. Sehr sogar. Es tut mir leid falls ich dich gekränkt haben sollte. Glaub mir, das habe ich nicht gewollt." Ich holte tief Luft. „Seit Jacob mit mir Schluss gemacht hat, fühle ich mich so … hohl. Als wäre ich nicht ganz. Doch ich habe bemerkt, dass das nicht an ihm liegt. Der Grund allein bist du." Edward verkrampfte. „Ich habe Freunde, so wie Alice, Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper. Doch das allein macht mich nicht glücklich. Und sie auch nicht. Ich … Ich _wünsche _mir, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Edward, i-ich brauche dich." Langsam rückte ich von ihm ab, und blieb dort stehen, wo ich war. Edward fuhr herum, und sah mich an. Mit reumütigem Blick fasste er meine Wange. Wortlos nahm ermeine Hand und steckte den Ring wieder an seinen Platz. Er war sprachlos. Überrascht. Und dann hauchte er einen kleinen Kuss auf meinen Mund.


	9. Träume

Probe

Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews. So viele auf einmal – damit habe ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Und auch für die Favoriteneinträge möchte ich mich herzlich bei euch bedanken.

--Steph

_Träume_

Bella

Ich erstarrte. Der Moment kam so plötzlich, und doch war er vorhersehbar. Als Edwards Lippen auf meine trafen, war es, als würde ich das Universum vor meinen Augen sehen. Das Gefühl war einfach … unbeschreiblich. Kein Kuss, den ich jemals mit einem anderen geteilt hatte, kam diesem hier auch nur im Geringsten gleich. Sein Gesicht zu berühren – davon hatte ich schon immer heimlich geträumt, ohne, dass es mir überhaupt bewusst war. Dass ich ihn aber jemals _küssen _würde, oder er mich, das konnte ich mir nie im Leben vorstellen. Auch wenn seine Lippen, seine unbeschreiblich weichen und warmen Lippen, meine ganz sachte berührten, so dass ich nur einen ganz leichten Druck auf ihnen und seinen köstlich, süßen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte – es fühlte sich an, als würde er mich mit voller Leidenschaft küssen. Auch wenn ich noch nie solch einen Kuss erlebt hatte, es fühlte sich einfach so an.

Niemals hätte ich es zu träumen gewagt.

Niemals hätte ich diesen Schritt gemacht auf ihn zuzugehen und ihm zu sagen, wie viel er mir bedeutete.

Niemals wäre ich über meinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen, und gestanden, dass ich Edward _mochte_. Vielleicht sogar mehr als nur das. Doch meine Gefühle waren so durcheinander, so verwirrend, so dass sie wie ein dicker Nebel über meinem Verstand hingen und mir die Sicht zu ihnen verwehrten.

Und dennoch war das alles passiert.

Ich _hatte _von ihm geträumt; davon, wie er mich berührte. Ich hatte sogar zu träumen gewagt, mich mit ihm zusammen Arm in Arm zu sehen.

Ich _hatte _den Schritt gemacht und war auf ihn zugegangen, um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn brauchte.

Und ich _hatte_ mir selbst und sogar anderen gestanden, dass ich Edward _mochte_. Den Drang, ihn, so wie ich es mir Anfangs vorgenommen hatte, zu hassen ließ mit jeder Sekunde, mit jeder Stunde, mit jedem Tag nach, je mehr ich über ihn erfuhr. Je öfter er mich ansah, mit seinem so intensiven Blick und dem Funken in seinen dunkelgrünen Augen, so wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn nicht einfach _hassen_ konnte. Es ging _nicht._ Seine charmante, höfliche, nette Art, sein alleiniges Dasein und sein Antlitz ließen mich verstummen. Es gab niemandem, der ihm auf irgendeine Weise so ähnlich war. Nicht einmal Jacob, bei dem ich mir tagtäglich einredete, ihn zu lieben. Ob das auch wirklich der Fall war? Nein. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Auch, wenn er all die Jahre für mich da war, auch, wenn seine humorvolle Art mich zum Lachen brachte, auch wenn er eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen war, auch wenn er mich tröstete – ich erkannte, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe noch lange nicht so wohl und geborgen gefühlt hatte wie bei Edward. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe. Bloßes füreinander Dasein musste nicht unbedingt Liebe bedeuten. Hatte meine Mutter jemals versucht, mir _das_ klar zu machen?

So schnell ich auch die Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu sortieren versuchte, genauso schnell, fast _zu _schnell, löste Edward seine Lippen von meinen. Wortlos sahen wir einander an. Die Blicke genügten um zu wissen, was in uns beiden vorging. Mein Herz pochte unaufhörlich, und ich war mir sicher, dass auch er es hören konnte. Es war aber nicht nur mein Herz, das so laut schlug; auch seins hüpfte auf und ab. Es war so still im Zimmer, dass man nichts außer unserem ungleichmäßigen Herzschlag und unseren Atem hörte, der stoßweise aus unseren Mündern kam. Wie einzigartig dieser Moment doch war. Die Zeit könnte jetzt einfach stehen bleiben, und ich könnte hier eine Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen, und das ohne etwas sagen zu müssen. Allein dass ich _bei ihm _war ließ meine Brust vor Freude sprengen.

Zu meiner Beschämung aber, lagen meine Lider schwer auf meinen Augen, so dass ich sie schließen wollte. Die Müdigkeit packte mich, aber ich wollte so lange gegen sie ankämpfen, bis ich gewonnen hatte, doch der Tag heute und der Tumult in mir waren so anstrengend gewesen, dass ich es einfach nicht schaffte. Meine Augen fielen zu, und ich sackte an Edwards Schulter zusammen, der mich noch mit seinen Händen auffing, bevor ich zu Boden fallen konnte.

„Bella", murmelte er, es klang amüsiert, und ich konnte schon sehen, wie er seine Augen theatralisch verdrehte.

Er nahm mich hoch, und wenn ich mit meinem Orientierungssinn richtig lag, dann wollte er mich in sein Schlafzimmer bringen, da das Bett sehr viel gemütlicher war, als das harte Sofa auf dem ich sonst schlief. Ich wollte protestieren, denn ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dasselbe Bett mit ihm zu teilen, es war mir einfach zu peinlich, und ich umklammerte, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, seinen Oberarm. Ich merkte, wie er in seiner Bewegung verharrte. Schweigend wartete darauf, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Bring mich bitte in mein Zimmer", lallte ich, und kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, um nicht sein Gesichtsaudruck sehen zu müssen. Edward schwieg sehr lange, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte – dieses Mal in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ich wusste, dass er das wohl nicht freiwillig machte, ein Gentleman, wie er war, doch anscheinend wollte er mir meine Stimmung nicht vergraulen, in dem er meiner Bitte nicht nachkam. Ich hörte ein leises Klicken, und wie eine Tür sich öffnete. Wenige Sekunden später spürte ich den gewohnten, harten Untergrund des Sofas. Edward deckte mich zu, und seine Fingerspitzen strichen ganz sachte über mein Gesicht. Plötzlich spürte ich seinen Atem.

„Schlaf gut und träum schön", flüsterte er, und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Er prüfte noch einmal, ob ich auch richtig zugedeckt war. Dabei strich er dieses Mal mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über meine Wange. Dann hörte ich Schritte, die immer leiser wurden, und schließlich wie die Tür sich schloss.

Edward

Die Vorlesungen und die vielen Kurse waren in den nächsten Tagen so langweilig wie noch nie. Einerseits nahm ich sie wahr, andererseits hatte ich andere Gedanken im Kopf. Sie alle galten nur einer Person – Bella. Sie allein hatte meinen Verstand völlig auf den Kopf gestellt, und das seitdem ich sie auf dem Foto gesehen hatte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so stark für ein Mädchen, nein, eine Frau empfinden würde. Und was empfand _sie _eigentlich für _mich_?

Nach dem Kuss mit ihr waren bereits mehrere Wochen vergangen, und seit der dritten habe ich aufgehört zu zählen. Bella und ich sprachen viel miteinander, und manchmal hatten wir uns selbst dabei erwischt, wie wir Arm in Arm fröstelnd auf dem Schulhof standen. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und das Semester war in wenigen Tagen um, und es würde eine bald eine Talentnacht stattfinden, als Übergang zum nächsten Semesterjahr.

Sobald der Lehrer sich wieder der Tafel zugewendet hatte, träumte ich vor mich hin; wie Bella in einem schönen, dunkelblauen Kleid – dass diese Farbe an ihr meine Lieblingsfarbe war, lag daran, dass sie am ersten Unterrichtstag den dunkelblauen Pullover trug – auf der Bühne erschien. Ihr schönes, braunes Haar, das leicht gewellt an ihrem Rücken hinab floss, legte sie sich auf eine Seite ihrer Schultern, nahm das Mikrophon fest in ihre Hände und begann zu singen. Ihre wundervolle Stimme passte sich der Musik an; mal klang sie rauchig und sexy, mal klang sie weich, zärtlich und dramatisch. Wie sehr würde ich das auch mal mit eigenen Augen sehen, statt wie hier in meinen Tagträumen.

„Mr. Edward Cullen", hörte ich sie singen, und ich musste lächeln. „Mr Cullen", sagte sie wieder, und mit einem Mal sah ich nicht Bellas Gesicht vor meinen Augen, sondern das des Lehrers. Bellas Bild wurde schemenhaft, dann verschwand es ganz und ich hörte wieder jemanden meinen Namen sagen, doch dieses Mal klang die Stimme fiel zu tief, und mir war klar, dass ich nicht mehr träumte. „Edward Cullen!" Mit einem Ruck erwachte ich aus meiner Trance und erblickte einen, vor Zorn rauchenden, Lehrer.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte ich so höflich wie möglich. Und versuchte die kichernden Studenten hinter mir zu ignorieren.

„Passen Sie gefälligst auf!", wies er mich zurecht. „Und wenn ich Sie aufrufe, erwarte ich eine Antwort von Ihnen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Natürlich Sir", kam es in einem Atemzug aus meinem Mund heraus. Ich sagte es doch, Bella stellte meinen Verstand komplett auf den Kopf.

„Ei, ei, ei, Edward." Alice schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf, als sie mich mal wieder träumend in der Caféteria vorfand. „Ich weiß, dass du grad mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders bist."

„Hä? Was hast du gesagt?", erwiderte ich schnell und setzte mich aufrecht hin.

Alice kicherte. „Na, wer ist es, Ed?", fragte sie, und ihre Augenbrauen wippten auf und ab.

„Wer ist was?", fragte ich zurück, und versuchte eine möglichst unauffällige Miene aufzusetzen.

„Na, das Mädchen von dem du die ganze Zeit träumst! Mensch, Ed, dass du auf Wolke sieben schwebst, ist dick und fett auf deiner Stirn geschrieben, als würde dort _Depp _stehen!" Bei der Wortwahl musste ich schlucken. War das so stark bemerkbar?

Die massive Holztür wurde aufgestoßen, und Bella trat herein. Ich beobachtete sie mit meinen Augen. Bella schritt leichtfüßig, mit Bedacht keinen umzurempeln, zur Essensausgabe und belud ihr Tablett mit Essen. Ich sah, dass es nur eine Flasche Limo, ein Stück Pizza und ein Apfel war.

„Ah ja", hörte ich Alice murmeln. Ich wandte nur sehr ungern meinen Blick von Bella ab, und schaute meiner Schwester ins Gesicht, die über beide Ohren grinste. „Ich wusste es doch", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. „Ha!", rief sie nun etwas lauter und kicherte. Dann drehte sie sich von mir weg, und winkte Bella zu sich heran, die immer noch nach einem freien Platz suchend, in der Mitte der Halle stand. „Bella!", rief sie ihr zu, sie hörte sie, und bewegte sich in unsere Richtung. Alice stand auf, und küsste Bella zur Begrüßung auf beide Wangen.

„Hi Al", grüßte sie zurück, lächelte – ich könnte bei dem Anblick sterben – und nahm mir gegenüber Platz. „Hallo, Edward", sagte sie nun zu mir und lächelte mich ebenfalls an.

„Hi", erwiderte ich schlicht, und setzte ohne große Mühe ein Lächeln auf.

„Oh Mist", rief Alice und blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Ich muss los. Jasper wartet auf dem Campus auf mich." Dann warf sie mir noch ein spöttisches Grinsen zu, das Bella zu meinem Glück nicht sah, drehte sich um und ging. „Wir sehen uns!", rief sie über die Schulter hinweg, und dann war sie in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

Zwischen mir und Bella herrschte Schweigen.

„Hast du denn keinen Hunger?", fragte Bella mich plötzlich, nachdem sie einen Schluck von ihrer Limonade genommen hatte.

„Äh, doch. Ich geh mir jetzt was zu Essen holen."

„Okay", erwiderte sie ruhig und nahm noch einen Schluck. Ich war schon auf dem Weg zur Essensausgabe, als ich schließlich in meinem Gang verharrte. Die Schlange war endlos lang. Sie reichte sogar bis zur Mitte der Eingangshalle. Ich war mit Bella und den anderen in meiner Stufe die einzigen, die nach der Pause noch Unterricht hatten.

„Oh", hörte ich Bella hinter mir sagen. „So viel Zeit haben wir eigentlich nicht", murmelte sie, und ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

Ich nickte. „Ja, da hast du Recht." Ich hätte eigentlich eh nichts essen können, da mein Magen schon längst mit etwas anderem gefüllt war. Als ich Bella ein weiteres Mal betrachtete, wurde das Gefühl, das sich in meinem Bauch ausbreitete, stärker.

„Willst du etwas von meinem Tablett haben?", fragte sie mich und ich kam wieder zur Besinnung.

„Du musst nicht…" Meine Antwort hätte sie mir jetzt einfach abkaufen können, wenn mein Magen nicht geknurrt hätte. Bella kicherte ausgelassen.

„Komm, nimm dir was." Ich entschied mich für die Pizza, und dabei griff ich zur selben Zeit nach ihr, wie Bella. „Oh, äh, wenn du das Stück willst, kannst du es ruhig haben", erwiderte sie kleinlaut und wurde rot. Ich musste grinsen.

„Nee, teilen wir uns die doch einfach." Sie lachte, leise und hingerissen, und hob das Stück ein wenig an, so dass sie in eine Seite reinbeißen konnte, ich in die andere. Dann kam noch ein Bissen, dann noch einer, und noch einer … Bis nur noch ein kleines Stückchen übrig war.

„Auf drei", murmelte ich, sie nickte stumm. In Gedanken zählte ich bis drei und biss in das kleine Stück hinein, Bella tat dasselbe. Und wieder einmal trafen unsere Münder ein weitres Mal aufeinander. Nur ganz leicht berührten sie sich. Ich lehnte mich schnell wieder zurück, bevor das Gefühl zu übermächtig wurde und ich noch die Kontrolle verlor. Mit gesenktem Kopf nahm Bella eine Haarsträhne und wickelte sie sich um ihren Finger.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Vorsichtig linste ich zur Seite und sah Jacob, wie er mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf, dann stolzierte er davon. Ich war erleichtert, dass er nicht zu uns kam. Völlig unerwartet nistete sich in meinem Kopf eine andere Idee ein.

„Bella?", fragte ich sie, und sie schaute auf.

„Ja?"

„Du weißt sicherlich, dass nächste Woche die Talentnacht stattfinden wird, oder?" Sie nickte. „Hast du vielleicht vorgehabt, daran teilzunehmen?"

Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Machst du Witze? Dann kann ich doch gleich von der Welt Abschied nehmen!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Warum solltest du so etwas tun?"

„Weil ich mich doch nur unnötig Blamieren werde, und zwar bis auf die Knochen." Sie schüttelte sich vor Abscheu.

„Ach ja?", hakte ich nach. „So wie _du _singst, wirst du bestimmt nicht zum Spott des Abends werden, ganz im Gegenteil." Ich brauchte mich nicht anzustrengen, um meine Worte glaubwürdig klingen zu lassen. Es war schließlich die Wahrheit. Die Falten auf Bellas Stirn und die tiefe Furche zwischen ihren Augenbrauen verblassten ein wenig. Ich gluckste.

„Meinst du?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Sie klang dennoch ein wenig geschmeichelt.

„Natürlich." Und dann kam mir eine weitere Idee. „Wenn du willst, können wir ja zusammen auftreten", schlug ich vor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich wieder, dieses Mal vor Überraschung.

„Was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört", erwiderte ich und lachte. „Wir können es ja so machen. Du singst mit mir zusammen ein Duett, während ich dabei auf dem Klavier spiele."

„Du kannst Klavier spielen?" Bella klang äußerst erstaunt und ein kleiner Hauch Faszination war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Ja. Und das schon sehr lange. Gitarre kann ich auch ein kleines bisschen. Viel Übung habe ich allerdings damit nicht. Jasper schon. Aber der würde, glaub ich, nicht an dieser Veranstaltung teilnehmen wollen." Ich gluckste erneut.

„Also, ich weiß nicht", sagte Bella schmunzelnd und zog die Stirn wieder in Falten. „Soll ich das wirklich machen? Ich kann doch nicht singen!"

„Dass du immer an dir selbst zweifeln musst", murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Bella, du _kannst _singen", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln. „Bitte, glaub mir nur dieses eine Mal. Und wenn du singst, bleibt mir echt die Luft weg." Sie errötete.

„Na schön, ich mach's. Wenn du dich damit zufrieden gibst…"

„Sogar mehr als zufrieden!" Ich grinste.

„Aber wir werden davor noch einige Male proben!", sagte sie energisch.

„Natürlich", versprach ich ihr. Dann standen wir auf, um zu unserer nächsten Vorlesung zu gehen.

„Bella", rief jemand, und wir beide drehten uns um. Wer war es wohl? Jacob. Ich zog eine Grimasse, und wollte schon mit Bella weitergehen, doch Jacob funkte dazwischen. „Kann ich bitte mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte er höflich, und ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich seine Augen zwischen mir und ihr hin und her bewegten.

„Was gibt's da noch zu bereden, Jake?", fragte sie genervt. Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen, um nicht grinsen zu müssen.

„Bitte, Bella!", flehte er, sie seufzte.

„Also schön. Edward, geh doch schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich nach." Ich nickte schweigend, und lief davon. Allerdings stellte ich mich nur wenige Meter weiter weg hinter einer Wand und verhielt mich ganz still.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella", sagte er, und es klang aufrichtig. „Ich weiß, dass mein Benehmen falsch war."

„Dein Benehmen kann man dir nicht verzeihen. Deine Reaktion war einfach schlimm und brutal! Und es war nicht das erste Mal, das weißt du genau."

„Bella, bitte, ich habe das nicht gewollt! Aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe doch keine Ahnung, was hier überhaupt vor sich geht! Und überhaupt, du hast doch was mit Edward! Gib es zu!" Sie schwieg. „Warum hast du es mir denn nicht gesagt?!"

„Ach, Jake, ich habe es dir doch erklärt! Die Sache ist einfach viel zu kompliziert, verstehst du denn nicht?" Sie gab sich allerlei Mühe, die Situation nicht auffliegen zu lassen, aber _warum_ sagte sie es ihm nicht einfach? Es wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit gewesen, es ihm zu erklären.

„Nein! Wie denn?"

Bella stöhnte. „Mann! Für so was habe ich nun echt keine Zeit! Ich muss zur Vorlesung, okay? Bye!"

„Warte!", rief er. „Bitte, Bella. Verzeih mir. Ich, ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht."

„Ja, das hat man gesehen", erwiderte sie.

„Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren", flüsterte er. „Das alles ist mir einfach zuwider. Vor allem, wenn du mir nicht einfach erzählst, warum du mit _dem da_ verlobt bist!"

„Dieser Jemand hat gefälligst auch einen Namen, klar?" Sie schnaubte wütend.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Können wir wenigstens, wenn du mir schon nicht verzeihen willst, einfach nur, äh, befreundet bleiben? Oder zumindest normal miteinander umgehen?"

„Jake …"

„Bitte!"

Sie seufzte ergeben. „Na schön! Wenn es dich glücklich macht."

„Danke", erwiderte er erleichtert. „Aber eins solltest du noch weiterhin wissen: Ich werde dich nie vergessen können. Nie." Dann erhallten Schritte, die nach einer Weile verstummten. Lautlos kam Bella um die Ecke, und sie blickte mich erschrocken an.

„Edward!"

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nicht zuhören sollte …"

„Passt schon."

„Warum hast du es ihm nicht einfach erzählt?"

„Vielleicht möchte ich einfach nicht, dass er es erfährt?", antwortete sie mir mit einen kleinem Lächeln um den Lippen.

„Aber …"

„Edward. Lass das ruhig mal meine Sorge sein, ja? Vergiss ihn einfach. Er ist schließlich selbst Schuld, wenn er sich so eine Sache einbrockt. Warum sollte er es dann noch erfahren?" Sie lächelte immer noch ein wenig.

„Wie du meinst", erwiderte ich schließlich und grinste.

A.N.: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Das Kap war doch lang genug?! OO

XD


	10. Why?

A.N.: Ich bin zurück!! Nach einer langen Pause ist es wieder an der Zeit, mich meiner FF zu widmen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber das warten hat ja jetzt ein Ende :D

Okay, vielleicht gefällt euch das Kapitel nicht. Ich hab ja auch lange nicht mehr geschrieben, von daher, seid nicht ganz so streng mit den Reviews, ja?

Ich wollte das Kapitel ja gestern schon posten, so als Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber da hatte ich keine Zeit.

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein schönes Fest?? Was habt ihr euch fürs neue Jahr so alles vorgenommen? Also, ich wollte mich in der Schule verbessern, keine Ahnung, ob das auch klappt :P

Egal, genug der langen Rede, hier kommt das Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

--Steph

_Why?_

_Dieses Mädchen. Sie sah so aus, als wüsste sie alles. Alles, was hier vor sich ging. Sie beobachtete ihre Umgebung mit ihren wachsamen Augen, beobachtete auch mich, und dennoch gab sie Acht, unauffällig zu bleiben. Ich entdeckte sie trotzdem, entgegnete ihrem Blick, und alles was ich in ihm sah, war Kälte und Abscheu._

_4. Juli 1983_

Edward

Bella, was war nur in sie gefahren? Sehr selten hatte ich sie so gesehen.

Grinsend, und als wäre eben gerade nichts vorgefallen, hakte sie sich bei mir ein, als wir zurück auf unser Zimmer gingen. Ich war einfach nur verblüfft.

Bis jetzt war sie immer so traurig, niedergeschlagen und nachdenklich und jetzt, jetzt sah sie so glücklich aus, als hätte sie so lange auf einen Augenblick wie diesen gewartet. In ihrem Gesicht war auch eine Spur von Erleichterung zu erkennen. Was würde ich alles dafür geben, um sie jeden Tag so sehen zu können?

Bella

Jacob – ich hatte ihn doch tatsächlich abblitzen lassen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was mit mir los war, als er mich ansprach, aber seitdem ich Edward gestanden hatte, dass ich ihn brauchte, und er mich daraufhin geküsst hatte – es hatte etwas in mir ausgelöst. Etwas, was ich noch nicht entschlüsseln konnte.

Ich spürte jedes Mal, wie ich errötete, und wie mein Herz anfängt, wild zu schlagen, so dass ich fast glaubte, es würde aus meiner Brust sprengen.

Ich hatte in seiner Nähe immer das Bedürfnis, mein Bestes geben zu wollen, und manchmal schaffte ich es auch, meine Tollpatschigkeit fallen zu lassen. Seine Nähe und dieses Gefühl, das ich bekam, machten mich stark und zugleich schwach. Immer und immer wieder schoss pures Adrenalin durch meine Adern, und ließ meine Hemmungen geradezu verschwinden. Doch dann, gerade dann, wenn er mich anschaute, verflog alles mit einem Mal. Ich fürchtete seinen intensiven Blick, da er mich enttarnte und meine Verlegenheit preisgab.

Das war auch in diesem Augenblick der Fall. Für einen kurzen Moment waren meine Gefühle an ihrem Höhenpunkt, und ich dachte schon fast, ich könnte alle möglichen Regel brechen, sogar von der Uni fliegen, und es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Aber dann natürlich, hielt Edward mich mit seinen Augen in ihrem Bann, so dass ich mich nicht rühren, und nichts Böses anstellen konnte. Und er bewahrte mich außerdem davor, in meinen peinlichen Aktionen zu versinken. Er war meine persönliche Rettung. Vielleicht wusste er das, und schaute mich deshalb so an, oder er tat das nur, weil er sich über mich lustig machen wollte, oder vielleicht – weil er mich mochte.

Als Edward auf einmal leise auflachte, schaute ich ihn an. Er bemerkte meine Neugier und lächelte – so warm und liebevoll, wie er mich schon fast immer angelächelt hatte. Ich sah dieses Gesicht, das mich so anblickte, nicht zum ersten Mal, nein, ich hatte es schon einmal vor Augen gehabt. Und das war sehr lange her.

* * *

„_Was schaut er dich so an?", fragte sie und schaute sie skeptisch die Neue an, die, die heute zum ersten Mal diesen Raum betrat, doch sie schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf. _

„_Meiner Meinung nach, ist er der heißeste Junge überhaupt an dieser High School. Würde mich wundern, wenn er noch keine Freundin hat", sagte das Mädchen noch._

„_Wie, er hat doch eine!", zischte ein anderes, das zu der Gruppe gestoßen war. „Ich habe davon gehört. Sie soll ein sehr schönes Mädel sein."_

_Die Neue schaute verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her, und wusste nicht, was sie dazu antworten sollte. Bedrückt blickte sie zu Boden und sagte kein einziges Wort._

„_Er starrt dich immer noch so an." Sie schnaubte leise. „Als würde er nur darauf warten, dass du seinen Blick erwiderst."_

* * *

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Dieser Traum war der seltsamste, den ich jemals hatte. Er machte überhaupt keinen Sinn, vor allem, da ich keinen einzigen entziffern konnte, das darin vorkam. Vielleicht hatte ich diese Szene, die ich eben geträumt hatte aus dem Fernsehen, die mir wahrscheinlich im Kopf hängen geblieben war. Eine andere Erklärung wollte mir gerade nicht einfallen.

Nachdenklich schaute ich mich in meinem Zimmer um. Sollte ich Edward davon erzählen? Er war mittlerweile mein bester Freund, dem ich einfach alles anvertrauen konnte. So gut wie alles. Er war ein unbeschreiblich guter Kumpel für mich, doch manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, als wär er mehr als das. Weit aus mehr. Je öfter ich mit ihm zusammen war, desto mehr bekam ich Angst, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Es wär möglich, dass es schon zu spät war.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich musste diesem Durcheinander in meinem Inneren ein Ende setzen, irgendwann. Aber jetzt noch nicht.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen, bevor ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer einen Spalt breit aufmachte. Es war sehr ruhig. Edward war wohl noch nicht wach. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen Wecker nicht gehört.

Auf Zehenspitzen schleichend öffnete ich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Mit pochendem Herzen näherte ich mich seinem Bett und fand ihn – er lag friedlich da. Ich dachte schon, er könnte mich, trotz seiner geschlossenen Augen sehen, da ein kleines Lächeln sich auf seinen Lippen zauberte. Mir wurde warm, als ich meinen Kopf senkte, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Er sah im Schlaf noch schöner aus, als er es ohnehin schon war.

Das Sonnenlicht fiel auf sein makelloses Gesicht, und auf seine Haare, die nun in den verschiedensten Rot- und Brauntönen leuchteten. Der Drang, ihn zu berühren wurde stärker und schob meine Scheu in den Hintergrund. Es war wie verhext. Dann fuhren meine Finger sachte über seine warme Haut, und als ließen sie Brandspuren, wachte Edward auf. Er schaute mich aus seinen großen, smaragdgrünen Augen an, und jetzt wünschte ich mir, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben.

„Das nenne ich doch mal eine schöne Art, einen aufzuwecken", flüsterte er. Ein kleiner Hauch Belustigung lag in seiner Stimme, dennoch klang sie zärtlich und samt wie Seide. Ich kniete mich hin, so dass mein Gesicht auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit seinem war. Edwards Lächeln wurde breiter, dann hob er seine Hand und strich mir über die Wange. Ich errötete, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mein Gesicht in seine Handfläche drückte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte ich leise. „Zeit zum Aufstehen." Edward erhob sich, schlüpfte aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Auch ich stand auf, blieb erstmal vor ihm stehen und starrte seinen Adoniskörper an. Er merkte, wie sehr ich auf ihn starrte, daher drehte ich mich von ihm weg. Mein Gott, war das peinlich!, schrie ich in Gedanken, er aber, schien nichts Peinliches daran zu finden. Stattdessen lachte er leise in sich hinein.

„Und? Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er. Ich drehte mich immer noch nicht um, und er schien zu begreifen, dass mich etwas anderes bedrückte. „Alles okay, Bella?"

Hastig nickte ich mit dem Kopf, doch er war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Er trat näher und fasste mich an der Schulter. „Erzähl es mir."

Und ich berichtete ihm von diesem seltsamen Traum, den ich hatte. Ich war neugierig – ich wollte seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, andererseits traute ich mich nicht, ihn anzuschauen. Schließlich beließ ich es dabei und blickte aus dem Fenster. Edward schwieg lange, bevor er wieder zu Wort kam.

„Schon merkwürdig. Vielleicht hast du das beim Fernsehen aufgeschnappt." Seine Antwort klang seltsam. Es war die gleiche, die ich mir als Erklärung hervorgerufen hatte. Doch nicht nur das – allein sein Ton machte mich stutzig. Als ich mich umdrehte, war er schon ins Bad verschwunden. Die Tür stand offen. Er rasierte sich das Gesicht.

Ich stellte mich daneben und putzte mir die Zähne. Keiner von uns erwähnte meinen Traum ein weiteres Mal.

Edward beobachtete mich im Spiegel.

„_Er starrt dich immer noch so an. Als würde er nur darauf warten, dass du seinen Blick erwiderst."_

Als würden die Stimmen in meinen Traum mich kontrollieren, erwiderte ich seinem Blick. Es war wie in einem Film, als säße ich mittendrin. Der Traum ging weiter.

„_Du meine Güte, hat der etwa einen Narr an dir gefressen, oder so?", fragte sie empört. Neid zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Komm, Miranda, wir gehen." _

_Sie ließen die Neue einfach so zurück, marschierten zu dem Jungen, und machten ihm schöne Augen, doch er ignorierte sie nur. Er schaute die Neue weiterhin an, doch sie schenkte ihm einen eiskalten Blick und lief weg. _

_Er war ein Playboy, das war es, was sie von ihm dachte. Sie würde ihn, bis zum Ende ihres Aufenthaltes hier an der High School ignorieren, das schwor sie sich._

Mit jedem Wort, das ich hörte, wurde ich immer verwirrter. Ich versuchte, mir nichts darauf einzubilden, oder sonst was, und mit aller Macht schob ich diesen irrsinnigen Traum in den hintersten Teil meines Gedächtnisses, doch irgendwie wollte das nicht so ganz hinhauen. Er kam immer wieder zum Vorschein, auch in den Vorlesungen, wo ich besonders auf meine Konzentration angewiesen war. Mehrmals wurde ich ermahnt, worauf mich die übrigen Studenten so komisch anstarrten. Aber anstatt im Erdboden zu sinken, war mir das egal. Ich war nicht mal ganz bei der Sache, sobald Edward mit mir sprach. Und er war wohl nicht der Richtige, der mir vielleicht hätte sagen können, was es mit dem Traum alles auf sich hatte.

Nachdem ich mich von Edward nach der letzten Vorlesung verabschiedet, und mit ihm ausgemacht hatte, wann unsere Probe für die Talentnacht stattfinden sollte, kam ich auf eine Idee. Und die hieß Alice.

„Herein", rief eine Stimme aus dem Zimmer, und ich trat ein.

„Oh Bella!! Schön, dich zu sehen! Setz dich doch!", rief Alice fröhlich und grinste über beide Ohren.

Auch Rosalie war anwesend. Sie nickte mir lächelnd zu. „Hey", sagte sie, „magst du Tee?"

„Ja, gerne. Danke." Ich nahm ihr die Tasse entgegen. Es war schwarzer Tee mit Zitrone. Ich nahm einen Schluck. Sogar ein wenig gesüßt war er.

„Mit Honig", antwortete Rose auf meine unausgesprochene Frage. Woher wusste sie, dass ich den Tee genau _so _mochte? Sie sah meine Skepsis in meinen Augen, und erwiderte darauf hin: „Edward hat uns so Einiges über dich verraten."

Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Und woher wusste er solche Kleinigkeiten wie diese zum Beispiel?" Zur Verdeutlichung hob ich die Tasse, die immer noch halb mit Tee gefüllt war, an.

„Ähm", begann Alice. „Er erfuhr das von deinen Eltern. Damit er es eventuell leichter bei dir hat. Also in dem Sinne, damit du ihn nicht vielleicht anfängst, ihn zu hassen, oder so, verstehst du? Er hat damit gerechnet, dass diese ganze Verlobungsgeschichte keine einfache Sache für uns alle sein wird, daher hat er deine Eltern ausgefragt. Deine ganzen Vorlieben usw. Natürlich weiß er nicht alles, da es deine Eltern auch nicht wissen" – Sie grinste. – „aber wenigstens die ganz groben Dinge konnte er herausfinden. Ist doch schon mal ein Anfang." Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie mir zu. Ich wurde knallrot.

„Was führt dich denn hierher?", fragte Rose.

„Nun ja", druckste ich herum, und warf Alice einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Sie und Rose verstanden sofort.

„Alles klar, ich mach mich dann auf dem Weg", rief Rose über die Schulter hinweg zu uns. „Bis gleich, Bella."

„Bis gleich", rief ich ihr nach, aber die Tür war schon ins Schloss gefallen, bevor sie mich noch hätte hören können. Ich zuckte die Achseln, dann wandte ich mich wieder Alice zu.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte sie.

„Nicht direkt", antwortete ich und senkte meinen Kopf.

Ihr Blick wurde besorgt. „Bitte, erzähl es mir."

„Okay", ich atmete tief durch. „Aber halte mich bitte nicht für bescheuert."

„Nee, keine Sorge."

„Und lach auch nicht."

„Keineswegs."

„Gut. Also, wie schon gesagt, passiert ist nicht wirklich etwas." Sie nickte, um mir zu zeigen, dass sie zuhörte.

„Aber letzte Nacht hatte ich einen merkwürdigen Traum, und ich dachte, du könntest mich vielleicht aufklären."

„Warum gerade ich?"

„Dazu komm ich noch."

„Okay. Was war denn das für ein Traum?"

„Ich konnte keine der Personen identifizieren, sie waren alle so verschwommen. Aber deren Stimmen hören konnte ich ganz gut. Es ging um drei Mädchen und um einen Jungen. Eines der Mädchen war neu an einer High School, die anderen waren wohl ihre Klassenkameradinnen."

Alice nickte wieder, doch jetzt hatten sich Falten auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Eine Reaktion. Ich beobachtete sie weiterhin ganz genau.

„Was schaut er dich so an? sagte eines der Mädchen, woraufhin die Neue den Kopf schüttelt. Sie sagte noch: Meiner Meinung nach, ist er der heißeste Junge überhaupt an dieser High School. Würde mich wundern, wenn der noch keine Freundin hat."

Alice' Augen wurden groß, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. „Wie ging es weiter?" Mein Traum schien sie stark zu interessieren, aber ihre Reaktionen interessierten _mich_.

„Das zweite Mädchen dann: Wie, er hat doch eine! Ich habe davon gehört. Sie soll ein sehr schönes Mädel sein."

Jetzt runzelte Alice die Stirn. Anschließend schmunzelte sie ein wenig. Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue, dennoch zitierte ich weiter.

„Das erste Mädchen sagte noch: Er starrt dich immer noch so an. Als würde er nur darauf warten, dass du seinen Blick erwiderst. Aber damit war der Traum noch nicht vorbei. Er ging sogar weiter, als ich schon längst aufgestanden war."

„Wie das?", fragte Alice überrascht.

„Ja, keine Ahnung!"

„Hmm, du sagtest, es geht noch weiter. Also, ich höre."

„Du meine Güte, hat der etwa einen Narr an dir gefressen, oder so?, fragte eines der Beiden anschließend. Die Neue hat die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt. Dann haben die Zwei sie einfach dort stehen gelassen. Ich konnte noch hören, wie eine von ihnen einen Namen genannt hatte. Miranda, oder so ähnlich. Und dann, dann konnte ich die Gedanken der Neuen hören. Und wie sie sich dem Jungen, der sie angestarrt hatte, gegenüber verhielt. Sie schwor sich, ihn zu ignorieren, weil sie ihn für einen Aufreißer hielt. Und dann war der Traum auch schon vorüber. Was sagst du dazu, Al?"

„Also, ich ähm, es klingt alles ziemlich verwirrend", brachte sie aus sich heraus, „aber ich konnte dir noch folgen."

„Warte mal", sagte ich, als mir etwas auffiel. „Dieser Traum kommt mir bekannt vor. War das nicht die Story, die du mir in Verbindung zu Edward mal erzählt hattest?"

Alice sah so aus, als ob sie das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. Schließlich nickte sie. „Jetzt wo du's sagst."

„Wie war das noch mal? Das mit Edward und diesem Mädchen?"

„Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass sie nicht sonderlich an ihm interessiert war, weil sie ihn, wie du ja schon erwähnt hast, für einen Aufreißer hielt. Das lag aber daran, dass sie nur gesehen hatte, wie die Mädels _ihm_ schöne Augen gemacht hatten, dabei _seine_ Reaktionen nicht wahrgenommen hat. Sie war angewidert von ihm."

„Und, was glaubst du? Warum hatte ich ausgerechnet _so _einen Traum, und warum konnte ich keine einzige Person, die darin vorkam, erkennen?"

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass dich meine Geschichte interessiert hat und du sie deshalb noch mal geträumt hast. Weil ich keine bestimmten Namen genannt habe, konntest du auch keine Personen erkennen. Ergibt das Sinn?"

„Ja, schon, aber ein Name ist doch vorgekommen. Miranda. Gab es denn ein Mädchen an der High School, das so hieß?"

„Klar, jede Menge. Aber im Zusammenhang mit Edward gab es schon eine gewisse Miranda, fällt mir grad ein. Sie war im selben Jahrgang wie er, und wie du es dir denken kannst, auch in seinem Fanclub." Alice verdrehte die Augen. „Die andere, ihre Freundin, hieß glaub ich ‚Jane'."

„Ich bin", sagte ich nachdenklich und suchte nach einem passenden Wort, „verwirrt." Ja, das passte.

„Wär ich an deiner Stelle auch", gab Alice zu. „Und, was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich. „Vielleicht hatte der Traum auch nichts zu bedeuten."

„Womöglich hast du Recht." Sie sah mit verlorenem Blick an mich vorbei, als beschäftigte sie etwas.

„Alice? Alice!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder zur Besinnung. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie beschämt. „Mir kam für kurze Zeit ein Gedanke."

„Und der wäre?", fragte ich daraufhin neugierig.

„Nicht so wichtig, Bella." Alice lächelte und verstummte.

„Okay – Wah!" Ich erschrak, als Alice plötzlich in die Höhe schoss. Mit einem Mal sah sie aufgeregt aus, und hüpfte wie ein wahnsinniger gewordener Flummi hin und her.

„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Edward?!", fragte Alice und schnitt eine Grimasse. Rose kam nun auch ins Zimmer. Mit gutem Timing – oder aber, als hätte sie uns einfach nur belauscht.

„Genau, genau!! Was ist denn zwischen dir und ihm?! Hmm?" Rose verhielt sich zwar etwas ruhiger, dennoch nicht viel anders, als ihre durchgeknallte Freundin. So langsam kam ich mir echt dämlich vor. Wollten die zwei mich etwa mit Edward verkuppeln?

„Was soll schon sein?", entgegnete ich ihnen. „Wir sind bloß Freunde."

„Ah ja." Beide klangen nicht so, als würden sie mir meine Antwort abkaufen wollen. „Was hast du heute noch so alles vor, Bella?", riefen sie im Chor. Ich stand zwischen Wahrheit oder Lüge. Und ich entschied mich für die Wahrheit. Was hatte ich schon groß zu verlieren, wenn ich es ihnen sagte?

„Ähm, ich werde heute Nachmittag mit Edward proben und–"

„_Sie hat ein DATE!!"_ Fröhlich tanzten sie beide durchs ganze Zimmer, schmissen etliche Gegenstände um, die anscheinend an hohem Wert besaßen, und kreischten dabei wie aufgescheuchte Hühner.

„Was ist denn nur los mit euch?!", fragte ich empört. Ich bekam sofort Schiss, als sie schmunzelnd auf mich zukamen.

„Okay, das reicht!" Erschöpft stand ich auf. „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach wie eine Puppe behandeln!"

„Bella. Nun hab dich nicht so. Schau doch erst mal in den Spiegel, bevor du dich beschwerst", sagte Alice lächelnd, und Rose nickte zustimmend. Ich tat, wie Alice sagte, betrachtete mich von oben bis unten und staunte über mein neues Ich. Diese Gestalt vor mir – das war nicht mehr Bella.

„Heiß", sagte Rose. „Dem Edward wird's gefallen!" Empört drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Meine Miene sollte ärgerlich rüberkommen, doch sie durchschaute mich einfach. Sie schien wohl zu bemerken, wie geschmeichelt ich war, und damit lag sie nicht ganz falsch.

„Verdreh ihm den Kopf, Bellalein!", sang Alice und schob mich in Richtung Tür.

„Al, ich –", fuhr ich dazwischen, doch sie brachte mich schnell zum Schweigen, indem sie mir die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte. „Hey!!"

„Du machst das schon!", rief sie von innen.

„Vielen Dank auch", brummelte ich und drehte mich auf meinen Hacken um. Das gibt es doch nicht! Wie kamen Alice und Rosalie auf die Idee, mich mit _Edward _zu verkuppeln?! Ha, als ob das auch noch funktionieren würde…!

_Bella und Edward, Edward und Bella – hm, klingt nicht schlecht! Um genau zu sein, klingt es traumhaft …_

HALT! Aufhören! Sofort damit aufhören! Oh mein Gott, jetzt dreh ich ja komplett durch!

_Ganz ruhig, Bella. Lauf einfach ganz normal weiter. Du hast es doch gleich geschafft. So ist es gut. Tief ein und ausatmen. Und nicht an Edward denken._

Was war denn das für ein Lärm? Es klang, als wär ich auf einer Baustelle – oh, das war ja ich. Oder besser, es war mein Herz, das so laut rumorte. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Edward wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Das musste ich wohl hinnehmen.

Seufzend blieb ich vor einem Fenster stehen und betrachtete mich ein weiteres Mal. Was würde Edward wohl denken, wenn er mich so sah? Alice und Rosalie hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Äußerlich. Aber mir wär es lieber, wenn sie dabei auch mein Selbstbewusstsein zusammengebastelt hätten, da es jetzt einen Abgang machte. Da musste ich wohl durch.

Auch, wenn ich mir wünschte, der Weg zur Aula wäre länger – ich stand bereits vor der massiven Holztür. Dahinter erwartete Edward mich.

Ich schluckte kräftig und drückte die Klinke herunter. Mit geschlossenen Augen trat ich in den Raum, öffnete sie wieder und sah ihn; seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und in dem Moment, wo ich hereinkam, glitten ihm die Notenblätter aus den Händen, die ihm anschließend vor die Füße fielen. Sah ich wirklich so schrecklich aus?

Als Edward sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, sagte er nur: „Für wen hast du dich denn so herausgeputzt, Bella?"

_Oh baby, you're a classic_

_Like a little black dress_

_You're a faded moon_

_Stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

_And oh, baby you're a classic_

_Like a little black dress_

_But you'll be faded soon_

_Like a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

Bellas Kleid:

./WFS/Otto-OttoDe-Site/de_DE/-/EUR/OV_DisplayProductInformation-SuperZoomMoreImages;sid=sCpOpkvuEHEhpwK9AWZhzyfkuw-jMUkfzkACxC_FlGoBzDj0LrZXYd5YlGoBzKH737UetrfO?ProductID=Lo9_AAAB1kcAAAEe0udNPBH5&bundle=

Das Lied am Ende:

_Fall Out Boy – „Tiffany Blews": _

_.com/video-detail/fall-out-boy-tiffany-blews-folie-a-deux/903207150/?icid=VIDURVMUS08_

A.N.: Ich liebe _Fall Out Boy _und das neue Album _Folie à Deux _solltet ihr euch unbedingt mal besorgen! Selbst, wenn manche von euch _Fall Out Boy _hassen, dieses Album ist das Album 2008! Ich schwör drauf!


	11. Desire

A.N.:

Hey!

Ich bin wieder da! Hat aber lange gedauert, ich weiß. Ich will jetzt auch keine großen Erklärungen abgeben, dennoch weiß ich, dass ich euch eine schulde...! Ein ganzes halbes Jahr ist es her, seitdem ich was gepostet habe, das tut mir wirklich Leid. So, ich will nicht weiter drumherum reden, hier ist das versprochene Kapitel!

--Steph

_Desire_

Alice

„Al, was meinst du, was da zwischen den Beiden abgeht, hm?", fragte Rose mich und kämmte ihre goldene Mähne. „Bella benimmt sich die ganze Zeit so seltsam. Glaubst du, Edward kriegt sie noch rum?"

„Meine Güte, deine Wortwahl klingt wirklich ziemlich grob, Rose."

Kichernd kämmte sie weiter. „Ja, tut mir Leid. Du weißt doch, was ich meine."

„Sicher." Ich ging zu ihr rüber und setzte mich neben ihr aufs Bett. „Edward liebt sie wirklich sehr, kein Zweifel. Ich bete, dass seine Auserwählte das Gleiche für ihn empfindet. Wenn nicht, haben wir ein Problem."

„Ich weiß." Rosalie seufzte bedrückt und legte ihre Bürste beiseite. „Hoffentlich wird alles gut." Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Seine erste und letzte Freundin hat ihn damals ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht, nachdem was Emmett mir erzählt hatte. Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

So sehr ich mich bemühte, ich konnte auf diese Frage keine Antwort finden. Anscheinend waren wir alle vom Unglück verfolgt und meinem Bruder Edward hatte es wohl besonders schwer erwischt. Nachdem seine Freundin ihn verlassen hatte, verfiel er in eine tiefe Depression. Er konnte und wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass jemand ihn so schwer verletzen konnte. Vor allem, da er anderen immer vorgab, stark zu sein, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht war. Er war schwach und seine Trennung mit diesem Mädchen zeigte dies ganz deutlich.

„Aber weißt du was, Rose? Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache", grinste ich.

„Ach?" Erstaunt hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Könntest du mich mal eben aufklären?"

„Hast du nicht auch den Verdacht, dass Bella sich heimlich in unseren Eddy verliebt?" Ich konnte die Glühbirne über Rosalies Kopf schon fast aufleuchten sehen.

Sie kicherte erneut. „Lust, sie auszuspionieren?"

Ich lachte verschlagen. „Darauf kannst du wetten!" Siegessicher reichte sie mir die Hand und ich schlug ein. Vielleicht würde unser Verkupplungsversuch viel leichter werden, als wir dachten.

* * *

Kurz darauf gingen Rosalie und ich runter zur Aula, wo die Probe stattfinden sollte. Gerade als wir ankamen, hörte ich Edwards nervöse Stimme sprechen. _„Für wen hast du dich denn so heraus geputzt, Bella?" _Man merkte, dass seine coole Fassade durch Bellas Outfit futsch war. Stolz machte sich in mir breit und ich blickte zu meiner Freundin hinüber, um zu sehen, ob sie den gleichen Stolz empfand wie ich. Rose schaute mich verzweifelt an – sie machte sich vor Lachen fast gleich in die Hose. Edwards Verhalten amüsierte sie zutiefst, ihre Augen tränten schon. Bei dem Anblick musste ich mich höllisch zusammenreißen, um nicht auch loszulachen.

„Benimm dich!", zischte ich sie an. „Sonst sind wir beide erledigt!" Rose brachte gerade noch so ein 'Okay' zustande, dann quietschte sie vor Aufregung. Spionieren und diskret sein war wohl nicht gerade ihr Ding.

Vorsichtig legten wir unsere Ohren an die Tür und lauschten. Ich hörte das Rascheln von Papier – es waren wohl Edwards Notenblätter. Ich kannte das Lied, das er komponiert hatte nur zu gut. Er schrieb es, nachdem er Bellas Foto zum ersten Mal in Händen gehalten hatte. Kurz darauf setzte er sich ans Klavier und begann seine Gefühle in Form von Noten auf Papier zu verewigen. Dieses unvergessliche Bild, Edward glücklich an seinem gigantischem Konzertflügel zu sehen war nun vor meinem inneren Auge. Und jetzt würde auch Bella an diesem Glück teilhaben können. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Bella

Edward hob mit zitternden Händen die Notenblätter vom Boden auf und platzierte sie sorgfältig auf den schwarzen Flügel. Er war wirklich riesig und glänzte in voller Pracht. Edward erklärte mir, dass dieser Flügel der Schatz des Direktors sei, und man ihn deshalb so gut pflegte. Mr Rees war musikalisch äußerst begabt und von Edwards großem Talent sehr beeindruckt. Da er ihm vertraute, ließ er ihn auf seinem Flügel spielen. Für ihn war es eine Ehre, denn unser Direktor wurde zu seiner Zeit mit Preisen nahezu überschüttet; er war quasi Edwards Vorbild. Zudem war Mr Rees auch noch ein Familienfreund der Cullens.

Edwards Frage, die er mir zu Beginn gestellt hatte, hing immer noch in der Luft. _Ob er wohl eine Antwort von mir erwartet? _Schweigend stand ich da und starrte ihn an. Dann wanderte mein Blick an mir herunter und dann wieder auf sein Gesicht. Ich wollte möglichst lässig wirken, doch ich wusste nicht, wohin mit meinen Händen; sollte ich sie in die Hüfte stemmen oder sie einfach an der Seite baumeln lassen? Oder sollte ich mich einfach umdrehen, und zur Tür raus rennen? Das wäre zumindest eine Alternative.

Mein ganzer Körper schwankte vor Aufregung, alles drehte sich vor meinen Augen, ich wurde andauernd rot und kam ins Schwitzen. Die Aufregung legte sich auch nicht, als Edward mir letztendlich den Songtext in die Hand drückte und sich, weit entfernt von mir zu meinen Gunsten, damit ich mich etwas erholen konnte, an den Flügel setzte. Zuerst gingen wir ein paar Gesangsübungen durch, bis ich mich eingesungen hatte. Danach studierten wir zusammen die Tonlagen. Ich spürte, dass er versuchte, das alles ganz professionell durchzuziehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er glaubte, unsichtbar zu sein, aber ich merkte, wie er zu mir hinüber schielte. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen, als ich sah, wie rot er wurde und sich wegdrehte, wobei seine bronzefarbenen Haare in die Stirn fielen und seine Augen verdeckten. Das störte mich. Ich wagte den Schritt, ging auf ihn zu, setzte mich neben ihn und strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Edwards Kopf schoss hoch, er sah mich an. Sein Blick war so stechend und so intensiv wie immer, sie fesselten mich an Ort und Stelle so dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Das Atmen fiel mir mit jeder Sekunde schwerer, irgendwann vergaß ich sogar, dass es Sauerstoff gab und hörte auf, Luft zu holen. Edward lächelte das schiefe Lächeln, das mich immer zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte und kam mit seinem Gesicht näher, seine warmen Lippen berührten ganz sachte mein Ohr.

„Atmen, Bella", flüsterte er, leise und verführerisch. Ich genoss den Klang seiner Stimme, die einerseits rau und männlich klang, andererseits samt wie Seide. Seine Worte erinnerten mich wieder daran, wie man ein und ausatmet. Ich schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und sog zugleich den köstlichen Duft Edwards ein, der ihn umhüllte, wie ein Kokon einen Schmetterling. Es roch nicht nach Parfum. Auch nicht nach Rasierwasser. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, aber irgendwie roch es würzig, kraftvoll und abenteuerlich.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und fand Edward vor, der noch neben mir saß und mich mit einem Lächeln betrachtete. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen funkelten wie immer und die Tiefe in ihnen schien endlos; ich konnte in ihnen nahezu versinken. Sie strahlten Liebe, Ehrlich - und Zärtlichkeit aus. Doch ich entdeckte noch etwas Anderes in ihnen. War es... Verlangen?

Ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, lag sein Mund plötzlich auf meinem. Mit einer Hand drückte er mich an sich, mit der anderen fuhr er durch mein langes Haar. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr aus unseren Mündern; die Gier wuchs weiterhin, die Leidenschaft zwischen uns wurde immer größer. Sie wurde schließlich so groß, dass ich mich auf Edwards Schoß, mit dem Rücken zur Klaviertastatur wiederfand und er sich an ihr mit beiden Ellbogen abstützte. Meine Fingerspitzen fuhren über seine geschlossenen Augenlider, seinen Wangen hinunter zu seiner durch trainierten Brust.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit verging – wir hätten uns stundenlang so küssen können, doch meine Lunge schrie nach Sauerstoff. Edward legte seine Stirn auf meine und ließ mir einen Moment, damit ich nach Luft schnappen konnte.

Edward riss vor lauter Schreck seine Augen auf. „E-Entschuldigung! Ich wollte nicht...!"

„Sch!", machte ich, packte ihn am Hemdkragen und küsste ihn erneut. Doch unser Glück weilte nicht mehr lange unter uns. Von draußen hörten wir zwei Frauen laut protestieren. _„Nein! Nicht reingehen! Dort findet gerade eine sehr wichtige Probe statt!"_ Alice?!

„_Lasst mich rein! Ich muss Bella finden!"_, rief eine Männerstimme. Entsetzt blickte ich zur Tür, die mit einem Mal aufgerissen wurde. Dort stand nun ein überraschter, jetzt sehr wütender Jacob Black.

A.N.: Oh mein Gott. Das ist wohl mein kürzestes Kapitel bisher!!! Tut mir Leid, dass ich heute nicht mehr geschafft habe... Aber ich wollte euch signalisieren, dass ich weiterschreibe! Das nächste Kapitel wird mit Sicherheit länger! Versprochen!!

Aber eine Frage... Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts von meinem Schreibstil eingebüßt, oder? Ich meine, ich habe so lange nicht mehr geschrieben!

--Steph


	12. Near You

A.N.:

So, hier ist also das nächste Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews!

--Steph

_Near You_

Bella

„J-Jacob!", schrie ich und sprang auf. Edward blickte genauso geschockt drein wie ich. „Was willst du hier?" Ich rechnete mit einem Wutausbruch; Jacobs Nasenflügel bebten schon, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Zitternd vor Angst stellte ich mich neben Edward, der nun schützend einen Arm um mich legte. Er machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst, als Jacob auf ihn zu ging, doch dann kam alles ganz anders. Jacob drosselte mit einem Mal sein Tempo, starrte mich an und sank urplötzlich auf seine Knie. Dann hörte ich ihn leise schluchzen. Sorge packte mich und ich näherte mich ihm. Sein Verhalten war nicht irgendwie gespielt, das sah ich. Er war wirklich emotional am Ende. Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und erschrak, als ich Edwards fassungslosen Blick sah. Wortlos schaute er mich an, und ich konnte schon hören, wie er sagte _„Er nutzt dich aus, Bella!"_, doch das war mir im Moment egal. Jacobs Zusammenbruch war so verstörend, dass ich nicht anders konnte. Ich half ihm hoch und führte ihn aus der Aula. Dabei bemerkte ich Alice und Rosalie, die in der Tür standen und mich mit ihrem Blicken stirnrunzelnd musterten.

Als ich schließlich sicherstellte, dass wir aus der Sichtweite der anderen waren, zwang ich Jacob schweigend mich anzusehen. Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen seine Tränen an und er wagte es nicht, meinen Blick zu erwidern, da er sich schämte.

„Warum?", wisperte ich. „Warum tust du das, Jake?"

Eine Weile sagte er nichts. Dann aber schien er seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. „Bella, hast du eine Ahnung, was du mir antust? Ist dir das etwa egal?"

„Ich…"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Und dann, dann kreuzt dieser Typ auf – ihr seid sogar miteinander verlobt! Du meinst, es gäbe einen Grund für diese ganze Geschichte, aber du willst ihn mir nicht nennen. Was soll ich davon halten?"

„Jake, ich…"

„Und im nächsten Augenblick sehe ich dich mit ihm zusammen. Ihr habt euch sogar geküsst! Vielleicht hast du sogar mit ihm geschlafen, nicht wahr? Wie lange geht das schon? Hast du mich die ganze Zeit lang hinter meinem Rücken betrogen?"

„Nein…"

„Liebst du ihn?"

Ich schwieg.

„Liebst du ihn, Bella?"

Wieder schwieg ich.

„Verdammt, nochmal, antworte!"

Ich wusste darauf nicht zu antworten. Ich wusste es einfach nicht! Liebte ich Edward? Ich konnte nicht irgendetwas behaupten, das nicht stimmte! Und ich wollte Jacob nicht umsonst verletzen – doch das hatte ich bereits geschafft. Einerseits tat er mir leid, andererseits hatte er seine Strafe gekriegt. Dafür, dass er Edward so übel zusammengeschlagen hatte. Das war doch nur gerecht – oder?

„Du willst mir wohl nicht antworten, was?", hörte ich Jacob sagen. Er klang nahezu bedrohlich.

„Ich weiß es doch selber nicht!", keuchte ich verängstigt. „Bitte, glaub mir."

„Bella, wie könnte ich dir da noch Glauben schenken?" Er rang nach Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Du willst mir noch nicht einmal den _Grund _für diese ganze Sache nennen. Daraus lässt sich wohl schließen, dass es _keinen gibt_. Du versuchst doch nur, die Zeit hinauszuzögern, um eine passende Ausrede zu finden, stimmt's? Nein, da verzichte ich lieber", sagte er aufgebracht, drehte sich auf seinen Hacken um und ging davon. „Lebe wohl", rief er noch im Weggehen.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, als ich ihm nachsah. Die ganze Situation war völlig aus den Fugen geraten. Es müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen, damit sie sich besserte, aber es schien hoffungslos. Jacobs treffende Worte hatten eine klaffende Wunde in meiner Brust hinterlassen. Er hatte zum Teil Recht. Ich hätte ihm den Grund sagen können, warum ich mit Edward verlobt war. Dieser hatte mich sogar darauf hingewiesen und trotzdem kam kein einziges Wort über meine Lippen. _Aber warum nicht?_ War Edward einzig und allein der Grund dafür? Oder war es meine Angst, die mich zum Schweigen brachte? Aber Angst wovor?

Nachdenklich lief ich zurück auf mein Zimmer. Von der Seite nahm ich ein Paar leuchtende, smaragdgrüne Augen wahr. Eine schmale Gestalt lehnte an der Wand; sie war durch die Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen. Anscheinend hatte sie das Gespräch zwischen Jacob und mir belauscht. Ohne sie zu beachten lief ich weiter. Ohne etwas zu sagen, folgte Edward mir.

* * *

_Diese Neue – ich wusste, dass sie anders war als alle Anderen. Sie war einzigartig, ich musste sie unbedingt wiedersehen. _

_Ich suchte sie; meine Augen wanderten umher, sie prüften jedes Mädchen, doch hinterher war ich enttäuscht, als sich herausstellte, dass sie doch nicht diejenige war, die ich sehen wollte._

_Ich wusste, wie viele weibliche Blicke auf mir ruhten, und wie viele Frauen sich um mich scherten. Sie waren gierig und voller Verlangen. Es widerte mich an. Für mich war nur ein einziges Mädchen von ganz besonderem Interesse – und nun sah ich sie._

_Mit verschränkten Armen und düsterem Blick stand sie da, lässig an der Wand gelehnt und beobachtete mich. Ich konnte den kalten Ausdruck in ihren Augen einfach nicht vergessen. Das Mädchen schaute mich voller Hass und Abscheu an, bevor es sich umdrehte und mir etwas zuflüsterte. Dieses Wort ließ mich jedes Mal erstarren, sobald ich an jenen Moment zurückdachte. Erst später verstand ich, warum sie mich einen Bastard nannte._

_6. Juli 1983_

* * *

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat ich das Zimmer und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als eine Hand plötzlich hervorschoss, mich am Handgelenk packte und an die Wand drückte. Edward schloss die Tür und platzierte anschließend seine Arme links und rechts von mir, damit ich keine Chance hatte zu fliehen. Edwards Unterkiefer war höllisch angespannt, seine Augen funkelten, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich merkte, wie ich anfing zu keuchen. Er sah furchterregend und zugleich zum Sterben schön aus.

„Warum sagst du ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit?", flüsterte er.

„Bitte, nicht du auch noch." Ich versuchte, mich aus seinem Stahlgriff zu befreien, doch er ließ mich nicht. „Edward!"

„Warum?"

Allmählich packte mich der Zorn. „Edward, verdammt, lass mich los! Ich weiß es selbst nicht, okay? Lass mir bitte Zeit zum Nachdenken." Ohne mir zu widersprechen, ließ er mich los. Sofort verschwand ich in mein Zimmer und knallte wütend die Tür zu. Ehe ich mich versah, fing ich an zu weinen. Erschöpft sank ich zu Boden und hielt meinen Kopf in Händen.

Mein Leben war sinnlos. Alles war sinnlos. Ich wusste einfach nichts mehr damit anzufangen. Würde ich überhaupt jemals imstande sein, aus diesem Dilemma rauszukommen? Oder würde ich weiterhin in diesem Teufelskreis gefangen bleiben? Sosehr ich es mir auch wünschte, ich fand nichts, was mir weiterhelfen könnte.

Jacob war nach unserer Auseinandersetzung einfach weggegangen. Sein Gefühlsausbruch würde etwas Schlimmes auslösen, das wusste ich. Etwas, das mich zerstören würde. Ich spürte den kommenden Schmerz schon jetzt, ganz tief in meiner Brust – dort, wo die klaffende Wunde, die Jacob hinterlassen hatte immer größer wurde. Dieser Schmerz würde nach meinem Herzen greifen und es einfach zerdrücken wie ein Stück Knete.

Ich hatte höllische Angst. Ich wusste nicht, wo mein Platz im Leben war. War alles hier Schicksal? Sollte meine Zukunft nur von Schmerz, Wut und Hass geprägt sein? Konnte ich überhaupt noch jemandem auf dieser Welt trauen?

Am liebsten würde ich diesen dunklen Teil meines Lebens einfach ausradieren, um einen neuen Abschnitt zu beginnen. Doch wenn ich das täte, würde ich mich gezwungen fühlen, Edward zu vergessen. Das erschien mir unmöglich. Ich brachte es einfach nicht über mich. Ich hatte ihm doch gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn brauchte. Das war keine Lüge gewesen. Ich brauchte ihn wirklich. So sehr. Ich empfand eine gewisse Zuneigung für ihn. Ich vertraute ihm. Aber liebte ich ihn gleich deswegen? Das war die Frage aller Fragen, aber ich wusste die Antwort darauf nicht.

Es kam mir so vor, als würde ich seit Ewigkeiten durch einen dunklen Tunnel laufen. Ich wusste, wonach ich suchte, und dann wusste ich es wieder nicht. Ich lief und lief, doch das, wonach ich scheinbar suchte, war unerreichbar. In meinem Inneren sah ich nur einen Ausweg, einen einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer, verborgen im Zentrum meines Herzens. Sobald ich ihn gefunden hatte, würde ich früher oder später den endlosen Tunnel und mit ihm die Dunkelheit hinter mir lassen.

* * *

_Wir hatten miteinander gesprochen. Wir hatten ein einziges Mal miteinander gesprochen und von dem Moment an wusste ich es mit Sicherheit: Sie hasste mich. Sie hasste mich von ganzem Herzen. Sie hielt mich für einen rücksichtslosen Aufreißer. Sie ging mir, so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg und vermied jegliche Art von Gespräch mit mir. _

_Und einmal, einmal gerieten wir so aneinander, dass auch ich eine Welle des Zorns verspürte. Nichtsdestotrotz, dieser Streit machte mir nur eines klar: _

_Ich würde nicht eher aufgeben, bis sie mein wahres Ich kannte._

_7. Juli 1983_

_* * *_

Stöhnend wachte ich auf. Ich war eingeschlafen und lag mitten auf dem kalten Fußboden. Ich musste aber zugeben, dass er um sehr vieles gemütlicher war als mein heiß geliebtes Sofa. Zumindest waren keine Rückenschmerzen zu spüren.

Müde schaute ich aufs Display meines Handys, es war halb sechs. Eigentlich hätte ich noch weiterschlafen können, da heute keine Kurse stattfanden. Doch ich war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Leise trippelte ich auf Zehenspitzen ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Das Wasser war beruhigend und lockerte die verspannten Muskeln. Mein Kopf allerdings war noch vollgestopft mit den Ereignissen von gestern. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal ordnen.

Jacob war so ein Thema für sich. Ich empfand nichts weiter als Mitleid für ihn. Und Wut. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich dazu gezwungen, eine Freundschaft zu ihm aufzubauen. Ich sollte ihn über meine Situation aufklären, und es war mir dabei völlig unwichtig, ob es zu spät war, oder nicht. Ich musste es tun. Ansonsten würde ich mich nicht mit dieser Situation zufrieden geben. Aber nun sah ich noch ein ganz anderes Problem. Jacob war ganz scharf darauf zu erfahren, ob ich Edward liebte.

Langsam ging mir diese Geschichte auf die Nerven. Jedesmal, sobald ich über Edward dachte, fragte ich mich immer wieder, was ich für ihn empfand. Andauernd.

Seufzend stellte ich das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Duschkabine. Schnell wickelte ich mir ein Handtuch um, ging zum Waschbecken und putzte mir die Zähne. Fertig geputzt öffnete ich die Tür und wollte schnell in mein Zimmer rennen, doch stattdessen rannte ich jemanden um. Edward und ich fielen gemeinsam zu Boden. Zu meinem Unglück verrutschte dabei auch noch mein Handtuch. Ihm schien das aber Gottseidank nicht großartig aufzufallen…

„Oh, guten Morgen", schnaufte Edward, der genau unter mir lag.

„Morgen?", quietschte ich peinlich berührt und lief rot an, er grinste.

„Ähm, wenn du erlaubst, würd ich jetzt gerne auch unter die Dusche", sagte er und wollte mich sanft von sich drücken, damit er aufstehen konnte. Ich krabbelte von ihm runter und half ihm mit einer Hand hoch. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten. Dass ich so gut wie halbnackt war, war ihm wohl egal, er starrte mich trotzdem an. Edward merkte nach einer halben Ewigkeit, was er gerade tat und hüstelte verlegen. „Also, dann, ich geh duschen", nuschelte er.

„J-Ja, mach das", erwiderte ich atemlos. „Wir sehen uns ja gleich zur Probe."

„I-Ich denke schon." Damit verschwand er ins Bad.

_Gott, noch so ein Auftritt Bella, und er frisst dich noch mit seinem Blick auf… _

In den nächsten Tagen war Stress angesagt. Die Studenten und Studentinnen probten für die bald stattfindende Talentnacht. Sie alle waren äußerst aufgeregt – Edward und ich natürlich auch.

In dieser Zeit hatte ich versucht, ein normales Verhältnis zu Jacob auszubauen. Er war immer noch sauer auf mich, aber hatte trotz allem nichts gegen meinen Vorschlag. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Mein Bauchgefühl sagte da was anderes. Mit überaus schlechtem Gewissen ignorierte ich es und konzentrierte mich auf meinen und Edwards Auftritt.

Ein Tag vor der Talentnacht kam Edward zu mir und drückte mir eine sehr große Schachtel in die Hand. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie er mich angelächelte, als ich sah, was er mir da überhaupt gegeben hatte. Es war ein Kleid.

„_Ein kleines Geschenk für dich, meine Hübsche. Ich hab es für morgen Abend gekauft"_, hatte er zu mir gesagt. Es war schwarz, schlicht und schulterfrei und es war wie für mich gemacht. Von Alice erfuhr ich auch noch, dass dies nicht das einzige Kleid war, das er für mich gekauft hatte. Allein der Gedanke, dass Edward sein Geld für mich aus dem Fenster warf – ich wollte erst gar nicht daran denken. Lange kannten wir uns ja nicht gerade. Jedenfalls glaubte _ich _das.

Am darauffolgenden Tag fand also die Talentnacht statt. Jeder Teilnehmer gab sein Bestes – die Jury war begeistert. Emmett zum Beispiel erzählte Witze, Rosalie und Alice sangen im Duett und Jasper spielte etwas auf seiner Gitarre. Andere hingegen tanzten oder jonglierten – da fiel es der Jury schwer, sich da für einen Gewinner zu entscheiden.

Zum Schluss waren Edward und ich an der Reihe. Das Publikum war mit einem Schlag still, in dem Moment als wir die Bühne betraten. Spannung lag in der Luft.

Mit aller Kraft umklammerte ich mein Mikrophon; nicht einmal die Überdosis an Beruhigungstabletten konnte mein Lampenfieber besiegen. Verzweifelt blickte ich zu Edward hinüber, der im Gegensatz zu mir allerdings ganz schön selbstsicher wirkte. Er hatte immerhin schon zahlreiche Auftritte hinter sich, was man von mir ja nicht gerade behaupten kann.

_Was, wenn ich mir vor Angst in die Hose mach?_, dachte ich bitter und schluckte. _Oder was, wenn ich ohnmächtig werde? Was wenn ich…_

„Bella, beruhige dich", flüsterte Edward mir zu und nahm meine Hand. „Alles wird gut."

„Ja Baby! Los Bella, zeig was du drauf hast!", kam es aus dem Publikum. Nach einer Weile hüstelte jemand. „'Tschuldigung."

Edward schaute mir tief in die Augen; sie waren so intensiv und funkelten voller Überzeugung – einfach traumhaft. Eine Welle des Glücks übermannte mich und nahm von mir Besitz. Edward anzusehen, war eines der schönsten Dinge, die es überhaupt gab. Seine Berührung aber und dessen Wärme übertrumpfte alles.

Edward setzte seine Finger an die Tastatur und begann zu spielen. Eine wundervolle, süße Melodie erfüllte den Saal und schien jeden zu verzaubern. Ich atmete tief durch und sang.

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side_

Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But my demons and my angels reappeared  
Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought I'd be  
Too afraid to hear the words I've always feared  
Leavin' you so many questions all these years

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
But this isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wondering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side

Edward ließ die letzte Note ausklingen und sofort fing das Publikum an zu applaudieren. Es wollte schon gar nicht mehr aufhören. Selbst die Jury erhob sich und klatschte anerkennend in die Hände. Edward fühlte sich geehrt da er feststellte, dass Direktor Rees, sein Vorbild, sich ebenfalls darunter befand.

Ich nahm Edwards Hand und wir verbeugten uns. Ein paar Rosen kamen auf uns zugeflogen. Grinsend reichte mir Edward eine. Aus Dankbarkeit machte ich einen Hofknicks. Daraufhin musste er lachen.

Zufrieden gingen wir Arm in Arm in den Backstage-Bereich. Edward küsste mich kurz auf den Mund, dann verschwand er, um uns etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Währenddessen schlenderte ich den Flur entlang und betrachtete die vielen Bilder, die hier ausgestellt waren.

Ich wurde mitten in meiner Besichtigung von seltsamen Geräuschen unterbrochen. Neugierig, wie ich nun mal war, ging ich die Treppe hinauf, die zu den Schlafzimmern führte. Die Geräusche hörten plötzlich auf und es herrschte mit einem Mal eine unerträgliche Stille. Ich war mir sicher, dass die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer am Ende des Gangs kamen. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich dorthin und war bereits in wenigen Sekunden dort. Ein mulmiges Gefühl nistete sich in meinem Bauch – ich hatte da so eine Vorahnung.

„Oh Jake!", hörte ich eine Frau stöhnen, mein ganzer Körper erstarrte an Ort und Stelle. War es etwa möglich, dass…? Das konnte nicht sein! Ich musste sehen, wer sich da wirklich in diesem Zimmer befand!

Ich öffnete die Tür – sie war nicht abgeschlossen – und ich sah, was ich nicht sehen wollte. Ein Albtraum wurde wahr. Ein dunkler, furchtbarer Albtraum, der nicht aufzuhören drohte. Mir wurde schwindelig, alles drehte sich. Mein Verstand setzte aus, den Rest erledigte mein Körper von selbst. Wie in Trance ging ich auf Jacob und die Frau zu, mit der er geschlafen hatte und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Ich merkte nicht, wie sich dabei Tränen in meinen Augen angesammelt hatten und an meinen Wangen herabflossen. Doch er zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Ich schlug auf ihn ein wie eine Verrückte, schrie und weinte und er wagte es auch noch, mich doof anzugrinsen. In meiner Raserei verpasste ich der jungen Frau einen kräftigen Stoß, so dass sie bewusstlos aufs Kissen zurückfiel. Nun hatte Jacob genug davon. Mit einer Hand packte er meinen rechten Arm und stieß mich zu Boden. Geschockt starrte ich ihn an, er erwiderte meinen Blick mit Gleichgültigkeit. Fassungslos kroch ich rückwärts zur Tür. Die klaffende Wunde in meiner Brust war weit aufgerissen; sie pochte, spuckte Blut und ließ mein Herz zerbersten.

Ich hatte das Zimmer verlassen und irrte umher, ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte. Ich war verloren. Meine Beine wollten mich nicht tragen und ich sackte jedes Mal weg. Um wieder hochzukommen, musste ich mich an der Wand abstützen. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Irgendwann, irgendwo brach ich zusammen. Es regnete in Strömen, und es fühlte sich an, als wären es meine eigenen Tränen, die nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen.

Edward

„Alice, hast du Bella gesehen? Ich renn jetzt schon seit Stunden umher und suche sie."

„Nein, ich habe sie auch seit langem nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ob ihr etwas zugestoßen ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

Ich geriet in Panik. „Glaubst du?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Ja. Wir sollten sie suchen gehen." Mittlerweile waren auch Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie zu uns gestoßen. Sie alle machten sich große Sorgen um Bella und halfen uns selbstverständlich bei der Suche.

Ich machte mich auf dem Weg und klapperte den östlichen Teil des Campus ab. Oben in den Schlafzimmern war sie nicht. Dort fand ich aber jemand anderes.

Jacob Black.

Als ich ihn zur Rede stellte, musste ich feststellen, dass er für Bellas Verschwinden verantwortlich war. Rasend vor Wut stieß ich ihn gegen die Wand.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!", schrie ich aus voller Lunge. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie hat mit dem Mädel da zusammen gesehen und ist heulend raus gerannt, nachdem sie versucht hatte, mich zu verprügeln. Tse."

„Pass bloß auf, sonst verprügel ich dich gleich!", sagte ich schneidend.

„Deine Kleine denkt wohl, sie kann sich alles erlauben. Ha! Und sie hat wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte sie geliebt. Wie naiv sie doch ist."

„Du Mistkerl!", brüllte ich und war kurz davor, ihm eine reinzuhauen, doch er war es nicht wert. Meine Wut hob ich mir lieber für später auf, Bella war jetzt viel wichtiger. Jacob lachte nur und nannte mich einen Feigling, doch das ging mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes am Allerwertesten vorbei.

Ich suchte draußen weiter nach ihr. Ich hörte nicht auf, ihren Namen zu rufen, selbst als ich schon völlig durchnässt war, meine Stimme versagte und selbst als ich wegen Sauerstoffmangel zu ersticken drohte. Ich lief weiter durch den Regen, in der Hoffnung, sie bald zu finden. Ich durfte sie nicht verlieren. Nicht hier und jetzt, wo ich ihr doch so vieles zu sagen habe.

„Bella!!", schrie ich verzweifelt. „Antworte mir! Wo bist du?" Keine Antwort.

Aber was, wenn sie gar nicht mehr auf dem Campus war? Was, wenn sie irgendwo außerhalb des Campus umherirrte? _Hier in der Nähe gibt es ja noch einen Park_, dachte ich. _Hoffentlich ist sie dort. Weit kann sie nicht gekommen sein._ Mit letzter Kraft rannte ich zum Park. Ich hatte Glück. Da der Park nicht allzu groß war, hatte ich Bella schnell gefunden. Sie lag zusammengesunken am Ufer eines kleinen Sees.

„Bella! Komm zu dir! Hörst du mich?" Vorsichtshalber prüfte ich ihren Puls, sie lebte noch. Doch ihr Atem ging sehr schwach. Anscheinend war sie so erschöpft und emotional so dermaßen stark belastet, dass sie bewusstlos wurde. Ich versuchte es mit einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung und Bella atmete wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ich seufzte erleichtert, dann nahm ich sie behutsam in meine Arme und trug sie zurück zur Uni. Auf dem Weg dorthin rief ich Alice an und gab ihr Bescheid, dass ich Bella gefunden hatte, und dass es ihr gut ginge. Auch ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dann legte sie auf, um den anderen die gute Neuigkeit zu überbringen.

Nach dreißig Minuten befand ich mich schon in meinem Zimmer. Bella war mittlerweile wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sie wurde von Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie herzlichst empfangen. Als sie sichergestellt hatten, dass es ihr besser ging, sagten sie uns schnell gute Nacht und ließen uns allein. Bella ging daraufhin in ihr Zimmer, ich verschwand in meinem. Sie sagte mir ausführlich, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollte, obwohl ich es nicht zulassen konnte, dass sie auf diesem harten Sofa schlief. Zumindest nicht in ihrem derzeitigem Zustand. Und ich konnte sie auch nicht gewaltsam hierhin zerren.

Also zog ich mich um, kroch ins Bett und schaltete das Licht aus. Doch ich fand einfach keinen Schlaf – unruhig wälzte ich mich hin und her. Nach einer Weile drehte ich mich zum Fenster und beobachtete den Mond, bis ich plötzlich ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Sofort richtete ich mich im Bett auf und sah, wie jemand ins Zimmer reinkam.

Es war Bella.

Unsicher darüber, ob sie zu mir rüberkommen sollte oder nicht, blieb sie dort stehen und starrte mich an.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich leise, mit Bedacht darauf, sie nicht zu erschrecken.

„Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?", wisperte sie. Ich nickte stumm, dann war sie schon neben mir.

Sie lächelte. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache", flüsterte ich zurück. Ich zögerte, dann fragte ich: „Ist dir kalt?"

„Ein bisschen", gab sie zu. „W-Würde es dir was ausmachen, mich ein wenig zu wärmen?"

Ich lachte leise. „Nein." Behutsam legte ich einen Arm um ihren zierlichen Körper, ihr Kopf lag auf meiner Brust. Bella schmiegte sich an mich, und die Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht. Doch ich fand das überhaupt nicht peinlich, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich genoss ihre Nähe. Ich spürte ihren Herzschlag, ihren Atem, die seidigen, langen Haare, ich roch ihren zarten, blumigen Duft und sobald ich ihn wahrnahm, wusste sofort, wo ich hingehörte.

Mein Platz auf der Welt war hier bei dieser Frau, Isabella Swan.

______________________________________________________

A.N.:

Mann, das war lang, nicht wahr? Ich bin froh, dass ich das Kapitel endlich fertig habe. Ich habe ziemlich schnell geschrieben, es kann sein, dass euch einige Stellen nicht sonderlich gefallen. Aber hoffentlich irre ich mich ;)

--Steph

Bellas Kleid:

.de/images/product_images/info_images/50_

Bellas & Edwards Lied

„_Always By Your Side" _by Sheryl Crow feat. Sting

.


	13. Flashback

_**Flashback**_

_Ich war vernarrt in sie. Jeden Tag suchte ich sie auf's Neue auf, versuchte, mit ihr zu reden. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Ich wollte doch nur, dass wir uns gut verstehen._

_An jenem Tag lächelte sie mich an. Und an jenem Tag starrte ein anderes Paar dunkler Augen zu mir hinüber – tiefer Neid und Eifersucht brannten in ihnen._

_Juli, 1983_

Bella

Das grelle Licht der Sonne weckte mich. Ein langer Seufzer entfuhr aus meinem Mund. Ich spürte, wie eine warme Hand meine Schulter berührte, mit einem Schlag waren meine Augen geöffnet. Ich blickte geradewegs in smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Edward!", flüsterte ich, die letzten zwei Buchstaben seines schönen Namens verschluckte ich halb. Sofort fielen mir die Ereignisse des Vortages wieder ein.

Jacob.

Der Gedanke an ihn erfüllte mich mit Trauer und Wut. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun...? Der Anblick von ihm, zusammen mit einer anderen Frau erschütterte mich zutiefst. Noch schlimmer war seine Reaktion auf mein plötzliches Auftauchen.

Er tat es einfach aus Rache. Sein heimtückisches Grinsen wollte mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Und erst, dass er handgreiflich mir gegenüber wurde...

Ich merkte nicht, wie mein ganzer Körper anfing zu zittern. Ich konnte meine Gefühle kaum zurückhalten. Ein lauter Schluchzer entkam meiner Kehle und Edward drückte mich fest an sich.

„Sch", machte er. „Ich bin hier." Meine Tränen flossen, er streichelte beruhigend meine Haare, bis mein Schluchzen nach einiger Zeit schließlich verstummte. Mir war der emotionale Ausbruch peinlich – doch Edward schien es nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil. An seiner Reaktion erkannte ich, dass er vollstes Verständnis für mich hatte. „Mir würde es nicht anders gehen", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wo ist er?", fragte ich nur, und Edward hielt für kurze Zeit inne.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete tonlos. „Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal. Mir wäre es sogar lieber, er hält sich von dir fern." Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an. Er zuckte nur die Schultern. „Er war grausam zu dir. So etwas heiße ich nicht gut."

Ich nickte nur stumm. Langsam löste er seinen Griff um mich und stand auf.

„Komm, ziehen wir uns an und gehen zu den anderen." Er reichte mir mit einem leichten, aber freundlichem Lächeln die Hand, die ich dankbar ergriff.

Während wir uns für den Tag startklar machten, dachte ich daran, wie ich letzte Nacht in Edwards Zimmer kam. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich seine Nähe angenehm empfand. Doch was empfand ich genau für ihn? Wir hatten uns geküsst und uns berührt – doch nie verließen _diese drei Worte _seinen Mund. Oder gar meinen. Jacob fragte mich gestern, ob ich ihn liebte. Liebte ich ihn?

„Bella?" Edward stand vor mir, im weißem, schlichten Hemd und schwarze Jeans und sah wie immer einfach schön aus. Seine Haare waren wirr und nicht gekämmt, doch das machte ihn umso attraktiver. Er reichte mir meine Tasche. An seiner linken Hand glitzerte sein Ring im Sonnenlicht – er war ein Beweis unseres Bundes, den wir hatten. Ein Beweis unserer vermeintlichen Verlobung. „Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so abwesend."

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte ich. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu mir herab und hauchte mir einen leichten Kuss auf, als wüsste er nicht, wie nahe er mir kommen durfte, seit dem Vorfall von gestern. Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen runter in die Aula, wo Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper bereits auf uns warteten. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging ich auf sie zu. Von Jacob war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, was mich erleichterte. Das wäre es noch.

Alice war die erste, die sprach. „Bella, wie geht es dir?" Besorgt umarmte sie mich.

„Besser", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Sie ließ von mir ab und schaute mich an.

„Rose und ich dachten uns, dass wir heute zu dritt einen Ausflug machen, es ist ja Samstag. Ein bisschen shoppen gehen und so. Damit du etwas abschalten kannst." Sie grinste. „Und, was meinst du?"

Der Vorschlag war gar nicht so verkehrt. Und möglicherweise konnte ich so Jacob besser aus dem Weg gehen. „Ja, finde ich gut."

„Super!" Lachend umarmte sie mich erneut. „Dann lassen wir euch kurz allein", ihre Augen schweiften zu Edward hinüber, Rose zwinkerte mir nur zu. „Bis später um Zwölf. Wir treffen uns wieder hier unten, ja?" Ich nickte, dann waren die vier auch schon aus dem Saal. Langsam drehte ich mich zu Edward.

„Weißt du", flüsterte er und nahm meine Hände in seine. „Ich war so froh, dass du die letzte Nacht zu mir kamst." Überrascht schaute ich zu ihm auf. „Versteh mich nicht falsch – ich wollte dich nach alldem nicht allein lassen, wollte dir aber auch nicht ein Klotz am Bein sein." Er seufzte laut und blickte auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände. „Ich habe gehofft, dass du von allein zu mir kommen würdest. Ich mag dich sehr Bella." Sein Blick traf mich mit voller Kraft. Die Augen strahlten so viel Intensität aus, dass meine Knie weich wurden. Was erwartete er von mir als Antwort? Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, ich wurde nervös. Doch er ließ meine Hände nicht los.

„Ich erwarte keine Antwort von dir." Er zögerte. „Lass mich nur für dich da sein." Er ließ von mir ab und verließ den Raum. Lange schaute ich ihm nach.

„Dein Auftritt gestern war einfach toll. Und das Kleid, welches Edward gekauft hat stand dir echt super." Alice stand vor mir und hielt zwei Kleider in meine Richtung. „Aber ich könnte schwören, dass ich ein noch besseres für dich gefunden hätte!"

Rose, Alice und ich waren bereits seit einer Stunde in diesem Laden. Alice war wie besessen, _das _perfekte Outfit des Tages für mich zu finden und hat mich als ihre Barbiepuppe auserkoren. Das war mir furchtbar peinlich. Betreten starrte ich die Kleidungsstücke, die sie mir hinhielt, an.

„Na los, probiere sie an!", befahl sie.

Rose verdrehte belustigt die Augen und blätterte in einem Magazin. „Liebes", sagte sie zu ihr, „lass die Kleine doch selbst was aussuchen."

„Damit sie in irgendwelchen Lumpen herumläuft, die nicht mal zueinander passen?" Entschuldigung? So schlecht war mein Stil nun auch wieder nicht. Rose sprach meinen Gedanken zu meiner Erleichterung auch aus.

„Sie ist hübsch genug, das macht vieles wett." Verwundert hob ich eine Braue. Sonderlich hübsch fand ich mich jetzt nicht. Ich und meine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe...

„Das stimmt schon, doch ich möchte ihre Schönheit noch den letzten Schliff verpassen! Edwards Augen sollen heute nur noch auf ihr ruhen!" Wie?

„Ist heute irgendwas?", fragte ich.

Alice schmunzelte nur. „Du wirst sehen."

Misstrauisch nahm ich ihr die Kleider ab und machte mich in die Umkleide.

„Ich sagte doch, besser könntest du dank mir nicht mehr aussehen. Fabelhaft!" Alice grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und klatschte in die Hände.

„Ja, das sieht wirklich toll aus!", stimmte Rose ihr anerkennend zu. „Eins muss man dir lassen, in Sachen Mode und Beauty hast du es wirklich drauf. Edward wird sich freuen."

„Was wird das hier?", setzte ich ein weiteres an, gespielt empört. „Heckt ihr irgendwas aus?"

„Ach, hat er dir das noch nicht erzählt?" Rose war erstaunt. Oder sie konnte extrem gut schauspielern.

„Nein", murmelte ich vor mich hin und sah in einen Spiegel. Mit offener Kinnlade erblickte ich die Fremde mir gegenüber. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues, fast violettes Kleid aus Chiffon. Es war schulterfrei und asymmetrisch und die Taille kam darin sehr gut zur Geltung. Der vordere Teil des Rocks war gerafft und reichte bis zu den Knien, während der hintere Teil in eine Schleppe überging und knapp die Knöchel berührte. Kleine Strasssteinchen zierten den oberen Teil des Kleides. „Das bin doch nicht ich?", brachte ich nur aus mir heraus und starrte weiter die fremde Frau im Spiegel an.

„Doch", antwortete Alice süffisant. „Aber warte erst einmal ab, wie du aussehen wirst wenn wir hier komplett fertig sind."

Alice kaufte das Kleid sofort, da half auch jedes Widersprechen meinerseits nicht. Sie meinte nur, sie gäbe gern Geld für mich aus. Da hatte sie schon was mit ihrem Bruder gemeinsam. Mein verstohlener Blick wanderte zur Rechnung, die sie ohne zu Zögern unterschrieb. Ich erkannte eine dreistellige Zahl und dachte schon, ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch sie ließ mir keine Möglichkeit in den Sessel, auf dem Rose zuletzt saß, herabzusinken, sondern packte mich am Arm und schleppte mich zur nächsten Station.

Die Frau, die mich behandelte, verpasste mir das volle Programm; Massage, Peelings und Kuren, sowie Maniküre und Pediküre. Rose stimmte Alice zu, dass der Mensch schöner aussähe, sobald er sich entspannt hat und verwöhnt wurde. Und in der Tat, nachdem ich den Laden verließ, sah mein Teint frischer und erholter aus. Der ganze Luxus ließ mich vergessen, worüber ich mich eigentlich mit den beiden unterhalten wollte.

Wir setzten uns in ein Café. Leise Klaviermelodien von Jamie Cullum erfüllten das Lokal.

„Habt ihr Jacob heute schon gesehen?" Die zwei nippten an ihren Getränken, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Nein", sagte Alice leise und schaute auf ein Teelicht, das auf unserem Tisch vor sich hin flackerte. „Ich glaube, Bella, du solltest dich vor ihm fernhalten."

„Das gleiche hat Edward bereits gesagt. Nur, warum? Wenn es der Vorfall von gestern war, damit kann ich schon umgehen."

„Das ist es nicht", brachte sie hervor und verstummte abrupt. Ich hätte schwören können, ein leises Fluchen aus ihrem Mund gehört zu haben.

Ich hakte sofort nach. „Was ist es dann?" Sie schwieg. „Alice, ich habe ständig diese merkwürdigen Träume und ich glaube mittlerweile, dass sie nicht ohne Bedeutung sind! Weißt du vielleicht mehr als du zugibst?"

„Bella, ich mich bereits zu deinen Träumen geäußert. Es waren Vermutungen. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Entschuldigt mich einen Augenblick, ich muss mal auf's Klo." Rose stand auf und marschierte in zügigen Schritten von dannen. Als sie um die Ecke verschwand, gab auch ich vor auf die Toilette zu müssen. Alice nickte und blickte in Getränkekarte. Ich rief ihr noch zu, dass sie mir noch einen Kaffee bestellen soll. Leise betrat ich die Damentoilette, von Rose war keine Spur, doch eine Kabine war verriegelt. Ich hörte sie telefonieren.

„Edward, sie ist skeptisch. Du solltest ihr so langsam alles erzählen. Sie lässt sonst keine Ruhe!" Ich hielt den Atem an. Also doch! Da steckte was im Busch und sie alle haben es mir verschwiegen. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? „Gut, du machst das heute und keine Widerrede!" Sie legte hörbar auf. Schnell machte ich mich zurück zu unserem Tisch. Alice erwartete mich bereits.

„War alles besetzt", sagte ich nur und setzte mich hin.

„Dein Kaffee." Sie schob die Tasse zu mir rüber. Rose tauchte inzwischen wieder auf. Die zwei plauderten über dies und jenes, während ich in Gedanken versank.

Die Cullens wussten mehr über mich Bescheid als vorher angenommen. Und was für eine Verbindung hatte Jake zu mir? Wieso wollten alle, dass ich mich von ihm fernhielt?

_Sie hatte zugestimmt, zum ersten Mal mit mir auszugehen. Lange genug hatte ich für diesen Tag gekämpft. Überglücklich wartete ich draußen vor Ihrer Tür. Als sie hinauskam, traf ihre Schönheit mich wie ein Schlag. Das dunkelblaue Kleid stand ihr ausgezeichnet. Die Farbe passte perfekt zu ihrer zu ihrer Haut, die aussah wie reines Porzellan._

_22. Juli 1983_

Es wurde früher Abend. Nachdem Alice und Rosalie mich noch etwas zurecht gemacht hatten, war ich bereit, Edward erneut gegenüber zu treten. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, von ihm mehr über das Thema zu erfahren, das mich so sehr beschäftigte.

„Er wartet draußen vor dem Eingangstor auf dich." Alice lächelte mir zu und machte mir die Tür auf.

„Ich danke euch." Ich umarmte sie beide noch ein letztes Mal, ehe ich hinaustrat und die Tür hinter mir sich schloss. Mit rasendem Herzen lief ich die Treppen hinunter.

Ich näherte mich dem Eisentor und beim Anblick seiner Silhouette musste ich schlucken. Je näher ich kam, umso nervöser wurde ich. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Seine Augen sah ich nahezu von weitem funkeln. Und plötzlich stand ich dann vor ihm. Wortlos küsste er mich auf dem Mund. In diesem Kuss lag Zuneigung, Leidenschaft und auch Verzweiflung. Es machte mir Angst. Ich hatte Angst, dass er fortgehen und nie wieder zurückkommen würde. Es erinnerte mich daran, wie das alles anfing. Damals wollte ich ihn noch vergessen. Nun erschien mir ein Leben ohne ihn sinnlos. Doch dazu musste ich wissen, was er vor mir geheim hielt.

„Edward", setzte ich an, doch er legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und zwang mich still zu sein.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es dir erzählen. Ich wusste, früher oder später würdest du darauf gekommen. Rose hatte mich gewarnt. Und ich wünschte, du könntest dich von allein an alles erinnern. Ich wünschte, du würdest dich an _uns _erinnern."

Ich schwieg. An _uns_?

„Doch lass uns erst den Abend genießen. Bitte. Das, was ich dir erzählen muss, würde sonst wahrscheinlich alles ruinieren." Ich nickte benommen. Still nahm er meine Hand und führte mich zu einem Wagen.

„Dein Auto?"

Er nickte. „Ja. Es wurde hierhin transportiert. So sind wir nicht auf Taxen angewiesen." Er grinste und öffnete mir die Beifahrertür. „Bitte, Miss Swan."

Ich stieg ein und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er um den Volvo herumging und an der Fahrerseite einstieg. Er drehte den Zündschlüssel und der Motor erwachte kaum hörbar zum Leben. Ohne miteinander zu reden, fuhr er die Landstraßen entlang, den Campus hatten wir schon lange hinter uns gelassen. Die Dämmerung zauberte ein schönes, warmes Licht am Himmel. Stumm betrachtete ich die Bäume und wie sie an mir vorbeiflogen.

„Wohin fahren wir?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung", antwortete er leicht belustigt.

„Ich hasse Überraschungen", brummte ich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als müsste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ich weiß." Als würde er mich seit Ewigkeiten kennen...

Edward hielt an einem großen Grundstück an. Er stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Als ich gerade dabei war, mich abzuschnallen öffnete er mir die Tür. Ganz der Gentleman.

Hand in Hand liefen wir einen Weg entlang, der komplett mit kleinen schönen Lampions ausgeleuchtet war. Weiter weg erkannte ich ein sehr großes Glashaus, umgeben von Bäumen. Neben dem Haus war ein Pavillon, er war verziert mit Lichterketten, Laternen und Blumen, die sich an die Fassade schmiegten wie eine zweite Haut. Wunderschön.

Als wir näher kamen entdeckte ich einen gedeckten Tisch. Auf uns wartete bereits ein Kellner. Er trug einen weißen Anzug.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Cullen. Ich heiße Sie und die Dame herzlich Willkommen." Dankend nahmen wir Platz. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas Wein anbieten, Sir?"

„Aber nur ein halbes Glas für mich, ich muss noch fahren." Ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf. Er merkte, wie sehr ich ihn anschmachtete und lächelte umso mehr.

Man servierte uns das Essen, was vorzüglich schmeckte. Der Kellner schenkte mir schon das zweite Glas Wein ein. Und so wie ich Edward bisher kannte, sicherlich einen sündhaft teuren. Wir unterhielten uns schließlich über normale Dinge, wie Hobbys und ich musste traurig feststellen, wie wenig ich von ihm wusste, er dafür umso mehr über mich. Das machte mich sehr stutzig.

Nach dem Essen führte er mich im Garten herum. Er erzählte, dass dies ein sehr teures Restaurant sei. Es lag sehr abgelegen vom Rest der Welt, doch das hatte einen guten Grund. Oft kommen prominente Leute hierhin, um in einer ruhigen Umgebung zu sein und mehr Privatsphäre haben zu können. Diejenigen, die entsprechend Geld haben, konnten es sich auch leisten hierhin zu kommen.

„Bella, ich hatte dir ja versprochen, dir alles zu erzählen." Er hielt mich an der Hüfte als wir in langsamen Schritt zurück zum Auto gingen.

„Es ist nicht einfach für mich."

„Das weiß ich, Edward. Ich habe Angst, dass einer von uns gehen wird, oder muss. Auf der einen Seite möchte ich es wissen, auf der anderen Seite habe ich einfach Angst."

„Ich bin eher derjenige, der Angst haben sollte." Er hielt inne und streichelte mit der äußeren Handfläche meine Wange. Ich schmiegte mich an sie. „Ich habe Angst, dass du gehen wirst", flüsterte er leise. „Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Nicht nach alldem."

Wir waren auch schon fast am Auto, als es passierte. Blitzartig kam die Erinnerung hoch, als ich die Scheinwerfer sah. Déjà-vu.

_Hand in Hand gingen wir die Straße entlang. Noch nie hatte ich sie so oft lachen hören wie an diesem Abend. Ich begleitete sie nach Hause. Ein warmer Blick lag in ihren braunen Augen als sie mich ansah. Der Hass, den sie zu Beginn hegte, war komplett verflogen. _

_Wir waren fast vor ihrer Tür, als ich in der Ferne sah, wie zwei Scheinwerfer plötzlich aufleuchteten. Mit lauten, quietschenden Reifen kam das Fahrzeug geradewegs auf mich zugerast. Das Gesicht hinterm Steuer kam mir so bekannt vor. Doch ehe ich es erkennen, noch reagieren konnte, schubste sie mich zur Seite._

_Es traf sie mit voller Wucht._

_Juli, 1983_


End file.
